


Chapter 1. Off With the Crimson Ruler!

by YukimiSou25



Series: Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, High School, Light Angst, No Romance, Slice of Life, Vocaloid song, Yuu can cook, Yuu can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimiSou25/pseuds/YukimiSou25
Summary: My take on Chapter 1. The Crimson Tyrant from Twisted Wonderland.After Yuu managed to stay at the Twisted Wonderland, Yuu got himself into more trouble.Not only Ace came to his dorm with magic sealing collar, Yuu starting to saw something he was familiar with, but...what it has to do with real life?Chapter 1(END)
Relationships: Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland) & Everyone
Series: Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870246
Comments: 30
Kudos: 166





	1. Part 1. Weird Dream! The Heartslabyul’s Tart Thief!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666923) by [Wendy_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker). 



> This work will only be covering the Chapter 1. The Crimson Tyrant!  
> There will be Disney or non-Disney songs ^v^)~!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it~
> 
> Will be trying to update every chapters every 2 days, but no promise (college struggle)...
> 
> NOTE : Some of the elements of the story was inspired by Wendy_Parker's incredible Our Precious Treasure! Please check them out as well!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first weird dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
> _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback, _**Corrupted Voice**_

_The mirror glowed, brightly white. Yuu opened his eyes, and he was greeted by a beautiful field of maze, with odd shapes. He heard from afar whistles and humming, so he followed the road. There, in front of him were so many card-like people, busy painting white roses, with red paints._

_The card people were singing, with a hurried and frantic melody, they sang “Hurry and paint the roses red!” “Hurry before the flower wither!” “Hurry, hurry! We have to paint them all red!” Yuu saw this familiar scene, he wondered where he had seen them._

_‘Paint...the roses?’_

_Yuu blinked, could this be- Then a girl, with blonde hair, and wore a blue dress, she sang along and asked them, “Why do you have to paint the white roses red?” Yuu followed behind her, he noticed that this girl...was Alice. The card people looked at her confusedly, then the Two of Clovers said, “Why you ask? The truth is-”_

_“We made a mistake and grew white roses instead,” he answered. “The queen loves red! If she sees white, she’ll have our heads!” the Ace of Clovers said, fear was visible in eyes. Alice looked at the wet painted ‘red’ roses, and she wondered, “Really?” The Three of Clovers nodded, a paint brush on his hand, he said, “That’s right! Therefore we’re painting the roses.”_

_Everything then went dark, Yuu felt a floating sensation. He wondered confusedly, “Where am I exactly…?”_

_‘Wasn’t I just asleep in the dorm…’_

Yuu opened his eyes abruptly, he gasped lightly. His head pounding a bit, so he held his head, and groaned, “Uugh… That was-...a really strange dream…” he murmured.

Knock Knock

Yuu jolted, he looked around, hearing the loud knocking noises. ‘Is there someone at the door…’ Grimm who still slept on the floor groaned, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, “Munyaa… Hey, Yuu. Seems like someone came this late night dazo…”

Knock Knock

His ears flinched, and looked at their room’s door in annoyance, “What? Is it those ghosts again?... They don't know when to quit dazo…” Yuu yawned, then stood up from his bed. Grimm jumped onto his shoulders, both walked out of their room, and went to go to see who visited.

When they were at the dorm hallway, the knocking continued. Yuu then asked, with a volume that was quiet but still audible for those in front of the door, “Who is it?” The knocking stopped, and from the other side of the door, came an answer, “It’s me, Ace. Let me in for a bit.” Yuu and Grimm blinked, looking at each other for a few seconds, “Ace?” then moved to open the door. “What’re you doing this late-...” Grimm paused his sentence. Yuu also paused his movement, both saw something that was quite ridiculous. “Gehgeh! Isn’t that collar-...”

In front of them, was Ace, still in his school uniform, but with addition. On his neck, was a heart shaped locked collar, much the same one like when Grimm wore that time during the entrance ceremony. “That collar-...” Yuu started, but Ace grumbingly went inside, and declared, “I’m never going back to Heartslabyul… Starting from today on, I’m your dorm student!” Yuu’s and Grimm’s eyes went wide, they were silent for a few seconds, then blurted out.

“COME AGAIN!?”

After their sequence of deep shock, Ace was let inside, and sat on the lounge sofa. Yuu gave him a cup of water, which made him look a bit pathetic, “Sorry, I can only offer a cupped water,” Yuu said, feeling a bit embarrassed, but thankfully Ace didn’t say anything and just drank the water. Yuu took a rocking chair, and sat on it with Grimm. “...So, what happened to you?” Yuu asked, then Grimm said, pointing at Ace’s collar, “That collar was the same one that was put on me by that red-haired upperclassmen during the entrance ceremonya dazo.” Yuu looked at Ace, worriedly, the orange haired boy was still glaring after he finished drinking the water.

“Why are you wearing something like that?” Grimm asked. Yuu was also wondering about that, so he waited for Ace’s answer. However, he answered with an angry low murmured, “I ate a tart…” Wait, did he hear that correctly? “Eh? A tart?” Yuu asked, repeating a word Ace said. Ace leaned on the sofa, crossing his arms, like an angry baby boy, “That’s right! Just that!”

“I was hungry when I got back to the dorm, so I checked the fridge...and there were tarts chilling inside,” Ace started to explain his situation, “Even more, there were three whole tarts! So I…”

Ace was walking through the Heartslabyul’s kitchen, hoping to find something to eat. “Haaahh...I’m exhausted on day one. I even missed out on dinner, so hungry…” Ace groaned to himself. He was already tired from fighting that nasty monster at the Dwarfs’ Mine, so he snuck into the kitchen, and rummaging through the fridge, “Wonder if there’s anything in the fridge-...” He found a jackpot.

“Ah, there’s tarts! Look so good!” Inside the fridge, there were three whole big tarts, a strawberry tart, chocolate tart, and mixed fruits tart. Ace took the chocolate tart, he cutted a piece out of it, “...There’s so much of it, eating one piece no one would know, right~” he said, already drooling over the tart slice on his hand. “Thanks for the meal~” Ace announced proudly, not noticing someone was watching him from the shadows. Ace took a bite, savoring the flavor, “Mmm...Wow! What is this!? Tasty!-” “Of course it is delicious. Because, every tart that Trey made is always exquisite.” Ace still munching on the slice, he happily replied, “Well, this is really the best!”

“Not even the ones sold in a store cou-...” Ace just realized whose voice that was, so he turned to see a red haired boy, Riddle, his dorm leader, standing in front of him, glaring at him to death. Ace almost choked on the piece he finished, “Geh! Prefect!?”

Riddle crossed his arms, his hand was gripping onto his staff tightly. He then spoke with an angry tone, “You sure have some nerve putting your hands on things that belong to me.” Ace stood up, he backed away in fear. Even though Riddle was shorter than him, Riddle was the Heartslabyul’s dorm leader, 2nd year, “According to the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 89: “One shall not eat a tart without the queen’s permission.” A tart theft is an unforgivable crime!” Riddle declared, and he pointed his staff to Ace, “ **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!** ”

Then came out a heart shaped collar, locked on Ace’s neck. With the suddenness, Ace really did almost choke because of the collar, “Gyaa!!”

“....that’s what happened…” Ace finished his story. He hoped he would get a sympathetic look from the non-magic new student. However, Yuu and Grimm just stared at him, blankly, “.....” Yuu sighed. Grimm then said, “You’re both in the wrong dazo.” Yuu nodded. Ace looked at them in disbelief, then said, “Isn’t sealing my magic just because I stole a piece of tart is a bit too weird!?”

“For a wizard, it’s like having your arms and legs chained up!” Ace tried to get Yuu’s sympathies again, “And there were three whole tarts! There’s no way he can eat them alone! There’s a limit to how narrow hearted he can be!” Yuu sighed, he really didn’t know what to say, either this tangerine head was an idiot, or just straight to cocky of himself, “Well…” Yuu said, but he glanced away, not wanting to say anything bad. “What’s with that lukewarm reaction!” Ace said, still pissed from the collar on his neck. Grimm was silent for a minute, then said, “Don’t tell me-”

“If there were three whole tarts, they might have prepared it for some kind of party dazo,” Grimm said. “Someone’s birthday, or something. I’m too good at deduction dazo~” Grimm declared happily. “Birthday?” Ace repeated. Yuu shrugged, “Well, that could explain why he was so mad.” Ace grunted at Yuu’s statement, then muttered, “Uuhh….I totally thought you’d say Prefect was being tyrannical, Yuu…” Yuu shook his head, “Well, I won’t disagree with punishing you with sealing your magic is a bit too far-” “Right-!” “However!” Yuu said quickly, before Ace interrupted him again.

“The tarts were technically inside your dorm’s fridge, so those belonged to him, as the representative of your dorm. Those tarts might not necessarily belong to him, but still,” Yuu tried to say the words. Thankfully, Grimm was there to help him, “You’re at fault for stealing the tart in the first place dazo.” Yuu nodded, “Yep. Well, he'll forgive you if you apologize tomorrow,” he said, smiling awkwardly at Ace. “Grudges over food are the worst,” Grimm said, then he suddenly yelped.

“Ah! Wait a second! I never got my canned tuna from the headmaster dazo!” Grimm said, with a disbelief tone, he then soon grumbled and murmured about telling Crowley about it. Yuu sighed, seeing his monster dorm mate’s act, “I’ll buy you canned tuna tomorrow,” Yuu said, but it fell to deaf ears. Ace sighed in defeat, “...I get it, okay. I just have to apologize, right?” He then glared at Yuu, and murmured, “This is your idea, Yuu. So come with me…” Yuu huffed, smiling slightly at the orange haired boy, “Understood,” he said.

Ace looked around, while saying, “So, where should I sleep for tonight?” Ace then looked at Yuu. Grimm huffed, “...You’re seriously staying the night?” he asked. Then, Grimm stood on Yuu laps, facing Ace, “Other than our room, other rooms are still messy nandazo.” Grimm crossed his arms, and looked at Ace, his chin raised higher, “If you want to sleep, clean the room yourself” “Geh- No way to ‘cleaning’...” Ace then looked at Yuu, smiling, and hopingly, “Yuu~ Let me stay in your room please. I’m slim so I won’t take a lot of space, okay~” he actually pleaded. Yuu looked at him, Ace’s expression was one he really couldn’t trust. Even so…

Yuu sighed, “...Fine,” Ace cheered, however, Yuu interrupted, “But only for this night. If you’re planning to stay for another night, I’ll have you clean a room yourself.” Ace let out a ‘tch’, a short lived joy, but at least, Ace could sleep on a bed for the night.

The three went to Yuu’s and Grimm’s room, Grimm already laying on the floor and snoring. Yuu looked at Ace, then reached out his hand, “Ace, give me your uniforms, I’ll air it out for you.” Ace looked at him weirdly, “...Eh? Why can’t I sleep with it!?” Yuu rolled his eyes, “So tomorrow, your uniform won’t get wrinkly, okay? At least let me have your top coat,” Yuu insisted. Ace glanced right and left, then sighed. He took off his coat, and gave it Yuu, Yuu then put it on the clean sofa in the room, and let it air out during the night.

Both boys climbed Yuu’s bed, it was enough for the two. Ace being bigger almost took more than half of the bed, he groaned, “...so cramped…” Yuu sighed, “Who was the one asking to sleep with me?” Yuu’s question silenced Ace up. The tangerine boy sighed, and rolled over, his back facing Yuu’s back, “Good night” “G’night.” Then, Yuu went back to his slumber. He hoped he wouldn't get a weird dream again, but still...why did he dream of a movie…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM  
> \- **Kanade Musings** : https://twisted-wonderland.fandom.com/wiki/Story  
> \- **hannah** : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_WXjCf4KPB2gX2-x5Og0rQ
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	2. Part 2. The Strange Heartslabyul Dorm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the Heartslabyul Dorm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , _**Song or humming**_ , Flashback, _**Corrupted Voice**_

Knock Knock

Yuu opened his eyes, looking around his room. Ace and Grimm were still fast asleep, Yuu rubbed his temple, then sat up. He stretched his body for a second, and wondered, ‘...That’s weird of me to wake up at this time…’

Knock Knock

Yuu heard the loud knocking again, almost as loud as Ace knocked last night. Yuu went out to check who came earlier in the morning, but when he was out, the knockings turned into rounds of pounding. The pounding made the dust that still inhabited on the ceiling to fall down graciously, “Wo-Woah! St-Stop pounding! I’m coming!!” Yuu called out. He hurriedly walked to the hallway, and opened the door, only to-

BAM

“What the-!?” “Oh-! I’m sorry Yuu, I thought you were Ace…” In front of him was Deuce, already wearing his uniform, looking apologetically at Yuu. Yuu coughed out some of the dust that managed to enter his lungs, and waved his hand, “N-Nah- Cough! It’s...cough cough...alright…Cough!” Yuu shook his head, and waved his hands to get the dust away from him. When the situation finally calmed down, Yuu looked at Deuce, “So...What brought you here, Deuce?” Deuce looked around, “May I come in first?” Yuu nodded, and let the blue haired boy in.

“I came to look for Ace, he came in here last night, right?” Deuce asked. Yuu blinked, “Well he did, he’s still sleeping on my bed,” he said, pointing at his room, which was just on the hallway. Deuce then marched into the room, and heard Yuu saying, “Wake Ace and Grimm for me, kay!”

BAM

The loud noise of the door being barged open, shook the two sleeping students awake. Grimm rubbed his eyes sleepily, and looked around to see who was the one making so many noises, “Ffgna...Eh? Deuce?” Grimm said, shock to see Deuce in front of the room’s door. Ace sat up slowly, and looked at Deuce sleepily, “Haaa….who is it so early…” Ace yawned. At first, he thought that he was still at the Heartslabyul dorm, but after a few seconds, he looked at Deuce, equally shock, “Geh...Deuce…” Deuce crossed his arms, glaring at him, “So you did come here.”

“I heard what happened from other dorm mates. You got your head off, after you stole the Prefect’s tart…” Deuce said, disappointment was visible. He shrugged, and shook his head, “You are...a complete idiot,” Deuce said, more disappointment added in. Ace glared, “Shut up! You’re the last person I want to hear that from!” Ace took a breath, and exhaled, he looked at Deuce, secretly worriedly, “...By the way, is the Prefect still mad at me?” he asked.

“Not really,” Deuce said, “He looked a little irritated at some guys who were late for morning call, and those three met the same fate as you,” he explained. However, it didn’t make Ace calmed, in exchange he went a bit into panic mode, “Not really, what!? He’s definitely still pissed!!” Yuu came out to them, already fully dressed with his uniform.

“Well, we can go and apologize later, like I said last night,” Yuu said, getting Grimm up. Ace and Deuce looked at the non-magic student, he wore the same black uniform as them, but instead of a red vest on the inside, Yuu wore a greyish vest, and on his left arm, he wore a long and thin ribbon, with black and white color, like Grimm’s bow. Ace hummed, examining Yuu closer. Yuu backed away, looking Ace weirdly, “...what?” “...Well, you look better than I imagined,” Ace answered honestly. Yuu didn’t know how to react, should he say thank you, or, “Is that a compliment, or secretly an insult?” Ace gasped, and glared at him, “Rude! I was complimenting you!” Yuu rolled his eyes, deep down he knew Ace might have insulted him in the heart, but he didn’t care.

Grimm climbed up to Yuu’s shoulders, still yawning a bit. Yuu grabbed Ace’s coat, and tossed it to him, “Wash your face, and let’s go.”

.  
.  
.

The three humans and a monster walked through the main street. The street was a livelier with students walking through it as well, went to get breakfast, or went to their classes. Grimm walked in front of them, with proud, he shouted, “Oi~ Outta my way, outta my way~ “

“The Great Grimm is walking his way as a student of Night Raven College nandazo!”he declared. Then walked to random students, showing off his magic crystal, “Look at my collar!” Grimm proudly showed it off, then walked in front of Ace, pointing at his neck, “Unlike the lame collar around your neck, mine is very stylish dazo!” Ace stopped walking, glaring at the blue raccoon below him, “On top of that, you can’t use magic, right?” it made Ace tremble with anger. Yuu and Deuce stopped to look at these two, carefully watching over them, so they wouldn't make any trouble. Grimm laughed, “Days like this, you can be a really good janitor cleaning the school dazo~” Grimm turned to climb on Yuu’s shoulders again, “Nyaha! This feels good!” Yuu sighed, “You really can’t let go of things in the past...Stop it now, you made him look pathetic,” he said, slapping the monster’s fiery ear.

Ace gritted his teeth, glaring at Grimm angrily, “Ggrrrnrrgh….You… I’ll remember this for when I get my magic back!” he growled. Deuce shook his head, and scolded the two, “Yesterday we already got told by the headmaster not to make scenes…” he sighed. “Nevertheless, you’re going to have problems in class with your magic sealed.”

“How about you go apologize to Prefect Roseheart and ask him to remove it?” Deuce suggested. Ace groaned, looking away pissed, “Damn it…!” he muttered. “I still super ain’t convinced…!!” Grimm looked at the way to the Hall of Mirrors, and said, “We’ve still got time before class, and I’m curious about other dorms dazo.” He then grinned at the collared boy, proudly announced, “Let’s go observe while watching Ace apologize~” “I’m not a freaking show! DAMN IT!!” Ace shouted, frustrated for being embarrassed like this. Yuu would let this slide, because he did make fun of janitor's job yesterday.

Entering the Hall of Mirrors, the four walked into the Heartslabyul Dorm’s mirror. Yuu noticed that all of the mirrors have different shapes and statues, the Heartslabyul’s had card carvings surrounding it, and it gave somewhat like a Wonderland vibe.

They entered the mirror, and when Yuu opened his eyes, he was mesmerized. The Heartslabyul Dorm house looked like a manor of royalties, with a water pond in front of it, and the street was decorated with heart shaped rose trees. “Wooah!! This is super fancy!” Grimm exclaimed excitedly, and bluntly said, “It’s completely different from our dorm dazo!” STAB!! Ouch...even though that was an innocence statement, it was still hurt… “The comparison is making me depressed, so stop it….” Yuu said, looking down.

They walked for a little bit, searching for someone to ask the whereabouts of the Dorm Leader of Heartslabyul. When they entered a maze, with odd shapes, Yuu felt a weird familiriaties toward the place. “Crap.. Crap! I’ve gotta get these roses painted in red!” Yuu heard a panicked voice come not too far from them, and when he looked at the source of the voice, he was silent for a bit. A man with more orange colored hair was changing the white roses’ color into red using his magical pen, Yuu couldn’t help but wondered, ‘It’s like...the scene from my dream…’ Grimm, who was on Yuu’s shoulders, looked at the man as well, “Oh, somebody is here dazo.” The man walked around the rose tree, almost stumbled on cans of red paint, “Oh, too close! Any paint splatters, and it’s off with my head,” the man said, looking so cheerful, but his words were not cheerful.

The man just noticed the addition of people around him, he looked at Yuu, Grimm, Ace, and Deuce, standing by the maze. He stopped what he was doing, “Hm?” and walked closer to them, “Do you all need something?” Ace tilted his head, and pointed at the brush and the painted roses, “That, what are you doing?” “Oh this?” the man asked, waving a paint brush on his hand. “As you can see, I’m painting the roses red,” he answered.

The fresh years looked at him, bewildered. Deuce was the one to ask first, “Why would you do something like that?” The man hummed, seemingly enjoying their reactions, “Hmm~ your reactions are fresh, so cute~” Yuu didn’t know how to feel with this man, his action seemingly a bit opposite. The man blinked, and looked at them, this time, he smiled more, “Now that I take a good look at you guys, you’re all the freshmen that broke the 10,000,000 madollar chandelier yesterday, and almost got expelled too~” the man said, with a cheerful tone. However, his words brought the first years a bit down. Ace muttered, “We’re gonna hear about the chandelier until the day we graduate…” It was indeed a really painful incident, Yuu thought.

The man then pointed at Ace, “And you, you’re the one who added on more punishment that day by stealing the Prefect’s tart.” Ace yelped, and glanced away, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. “Meeting the notorious newcomers first thing in the morning, feel so lucky~” the man said. The man pulled something from his pocket, Yuu noticed, that the thing was…a phone? ‘His phone got some weird and spiky decoration-! Isn’t that a bit too big!?’ Yuu questioned the man’s phone, silently in his head. “Hey, hey, hey! Let’s take a selfie together!” the man came closer, and hugged the first years, first thing first, before they could react to anything. “Yaay~~”

Flash

The man then took a look at the photo, and nodded in approval. “Ah, can I put this on Magicame?” he asked, “Tell me your names so I can put you in the tags~” but he didn’t wait for permission. Deuce still a bit dazed by the man’s behaviour, then just said, “I’m Deuce Spade” “Ace” Ace answered, with a glare. “Grimm, and my henchman, Yuu, nandazo-!” “I don’t work for you,” Yuu immediately said, glaring death at Grimm, who then cowered behind his head. The man was typing on his phone, and then.

Ting~

“Alright~ Upload finished~!” the man announced happily. “Ah,” he then turned to look at them again, “I’m your senior, third year, Cater Diamond-kun~” the man, Cater, said. With a wink, he said, “Call me Cater-kun~ Cay-kun is fine too~” Then he made a peace sign with his right hand, “Yoro~ Yoro~” (Yoro short for ‘Yoroshiku’, or a.k.a short for Nice to meet you). Yuu bowed slightly, and replied, “Nice to meet you too…”

Cater then took a good look at Yuu, then put his fist down on his palm, “Oh! You’re the rumored new prefect of that Ramshackle Dorm, right! I’m surprised you can live in a place like that~” Cater said. Yuu raised his eyebrow, looking at him questionably, “A place like that?” Cater chuckled, “It’s super dark, and the worst place for magicame~ You have my sympathy~” he said, but none of his tone showed any sympathy or anything like that. Grimm glared at him, crossing his arms, “This guy...is really running his mouth from earlier nandazo.” Yuu had to agree to that.

“Teh-! I don’t have any time for small talk!” Cater said suddenly, picking up the paint brush again. He panickedly starting to paint the roses, “The party is in two days. If I’m late, it’s off with my head!” Then, an idea popped into his head. Cater looked at the first years again, “Hey hey, you guys. Will you help me with rose painting?” Ace looked at him, puzzled, “Moreover, why would you be doing something this weird?” he asked. “‘Cause! On the day of the party, red roses are the most photogenic! You see!” Cater hurriedly answered. “I’ve got a schedule of party preparations, I need to change the flamingos’ colors for the croquet match.”

“So, I’m busy with all of these works!” Cater said. Grimm tilted his head, “Changing the flamingos’ colors?...your chores are so weird nandazo…” Yuu was silent for a bit, staring at Cater. ‘Is this-...a coincidence or...why this sounds like the one in ‘Alice in Wonderland’...’ Yuu thought, feeling weird, and strange. Deuce then said, “So the tart that Ace stole, was going to be used for the Prefect’s birthday party then?”

“That’s why he was so mad…” Deuce murmured. Cater blinked, “Nyem? That’s not it though,” he said. “It’s not!?” Ace asked bewilderedly, “Then...who’s birthday is it?” “It’s not anyone’s birthday,” Cater simply said. Yuu blinked, “Not anyone’s?” Cater nodded, “The day after tomorrow is our dorm’s tradition, the “Merry Unbirthday Party”.”

“The dorm leader choses a random day that isn’t anyone’s birthday, and we have a tea party~” Cater explained. Ace still couldn’t believe such tradition, “The heck is that!?” he blurted out. “Anyway! The reasoning is for later! All of you have to do now is make the roses red!” Cater used his magical pen, and made the red paint cans float, along with paint brushes. “Deuce-chan and Grimm-chan, you two can do it with magic, while,” The floating paint cans, and brushes were then given to Yuu and Ace, “Ace-chan and Yuu-chan, since the two of you can’t use magic, here’s some paint.”

Yuu blinked, just realized that he had to do this as well! Deuce looked at Cater nervously, “C-Changing the color with magic…?” Grimm was more not into doing the stuff, so he grumblingly said, “I’ve never done anything like that dazo…” Cater just smiled at them, “Okay! It’s fine, just relaaax~ We’ll figure it out!” He then started to paint the roses again, “If we don’t want our heads off by the prefect, we better hurry~!” So, they painted the roses red.

Afterall, the Queen loves red…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM  
> \- **Kanade Musings** : https://twisted-wonderland.fandom.com/wiki/Story  
> \- **hannah** : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_WXjCf4KPB2gX2-x5Og0rQ
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	3. Part 3. Learning At The Prestigious Magic School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu's and Grimm's first day of school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
> _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback, _**Corrupted Voice**_

After a while of painting the roses, Yuu and Ace were able to get three trees done, while the other two with magic, they were- “ **R** ed-...R **ed**... **There!** ” the roses turned into, not red, “Gaah!! It turned blue…” Deuce said, exhaustedly. Grimm was concentrating so hard in front of a rose tree, “ **Chang** e t **he col** or… **Take that!** ”

Fwoosh

He burned the tree, “Gyaaa!! The roses are on fire dazo!!” Cater hurriedly casted a spell to the fire, “ **Water! Put out the fire!** ” Water came out from his magical pen, and Grimm’s blue fire soon subsided. Cater sighed, still smiling, but it was a disappointed smile, “You guys are more terrible at this than I could’ve imagined.” Ace grumbled, still unable to use magic, “Moreover, let the roses be white, is fine right? They’re pretty.”

Cater shook his head, “This is our tradition. Roses are red for the “Unbirthday Party”, and we must use seven colored flamingos for the croquet match as bat, and the balls will be the hedgehogs,” he explained. Yuu looked at him horrified! “Isn’t that animal abuse…” he murmured. “Ah, but, the spring garden concert of the flowers, uses white roses. This is also, an important point!” Grimm groaned, “Those are all strange rules nandazo!” “These are the rules decided by one of the Great Seven, the Queen of Hearts, you see.”

“Riddle-kun, among other strict dorm leaders, is particularly passionate about following the rules, like a good and disciple kid,” Cater said, but then he looked down, smiling nervously, “Well, I won’t deny he goes too far sometimes…”

Hearing this, Ace put down the paint can, and his brushes, remembered why they were in Heartslabyul dorm in the first place. “Ah, right. I don’t have time for this,” Ace turned to look at Cater, “I want to speak with the Prefect, is he inside?” he asked. Ah yea, they did come to accompany Ace to apologize, Yuu remembered, he almost got flowed with the flow. Cater blinked, he looked up, thinking to himself, “Hm...I think he’s still inside at this time.” Cater then looked at Ace, “By the way, Prefect’s tart thief, Ace-chan, did you bring a make-up tart?” Ace blinked, and scratched his head, in confusion, “Eh? No...I came first thing in the morning, so I’m empty handed…”

“Aahh man~ Is that so?” Cater said, holding on his magical pen. Yuu looked at him, cautiously, “Is there something wrong with that, senior?” he asked. Cater still smiled at them, “Of course! According to the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 53: “Those who stole, must always return the things they stole”. Since, you didn’t follow this rule, I can’t let you in the dorm,” he explained. Wait, can’t let us in? Then- “Haa!? The heck is that!?” Ace asked, not believing what he heard. Yuu noticed the magical pen had started to glow slightly, he had a bad feeling about this.

“In this dorm, you have to follow the rules. If I let this slide, it’s off with my head,” Cater walked closer to them. He then pointed his magical pen at the first years, “I’m sorry, but, before Riddle-kun notices, I need you all to leave,” he said, with danger glinted in his eyes. “Te- Wai- That face, he’s really serious!” Ace stepped back, then turned to look at Deuce and the others, “Guys! Do something!” he begged. Deuce glared at him, “Why me!?” “Please!” he begged again, “Right now I can’t use magic-...” Yuu looked at Cater, dangerously closing in, “Waa-Waahh! Here he comes!”

“Deuce, Grimm!” Yuu called out, Grimm then let out his big blue fire. Deuce was hesitant for a moment, but then pulled out his magical pen, ready for battle. “Oh my~ Seems like you newcomers won’t get down easily, huh~” Cater said, unharmed. “Third year really is something, huh,” Yuu murmured. “ **Come out! Cauldrons!** ” Deuce summoned many small sized cauldrons, but Cater was able to repel off all of the cauldrons. “Ace! Come here!” Yuu grabbed Ace by his coat’s arm, and pulled him. Deuce and Grimm were busy casting the same spells they already specialised, however, Cater was calm, not only that. There were somewhat multiple of him at once at some point, Yuu noticed this, “What the-” He wasn’t able to finish his words, when an attack landed on Deuce, “Gah!?” Yuu caught Deuce before he fell.

“Now then~” Cater said, using his magic to push the first years out of the rose maze. “W-Waaah!?” they shouted, and stumbled out of the maze. Cater, who was still on the rose maze’s side, cheeringly said, “Well then, go get a tart and try again next time!” Cater waved his hand at them, “Bye bye~!”

Ace grumbled, standing up, and patted away the dust on his pants, “What’s with him!?” Deuce sighed, tired from using his magic, “No after how many times we took him down, he kept coming back…” Deuce then wondered, “Is it illusion magic, I wonder...?” “On top of that, I can’t get back into the dorm without a tart, he said?” Ace grumbled. “I didn’t have anything to begin with!” he stated, feeling frustrated. “He even got us into helping him with painting the damn roses!” Grimm groaned, “He’s a shrewd one dazo!”

Deuce shrugged, “Well, we just need to bring a make-up tart and try again. We can go after-...” he looked at his watch, and yelped, “Uh!! Crap!!” Yuu looked at Deuce, “What’s wrong- Ah!!” he just realized. “This is bad, it’s way past the call time! We’re gonna be late!” Deuce said. “Ffgna!!” Grimm yelped, this statement made all of them running toward the mirror again, and ran through the main street. “My shining school life is going to be tarnished on the first day!” Grimm cried, “Let’s hurry dazo!!” Grimm was already on Yuu’s shoulders, holding on him tightly. Ace looked at Yuu and Grimm, “By the way, what class Yuu’s in? First year, right?” he asked, while running. “Headmaster said, we’re in class 1-A,” Yuu answered.

“Oh, then we’re in the same class,” Deuce said, smiling between his panting. “First period is Magic Potions,” he announced, and it made Grimm jump in glee, “Yoohoo~! Sounds like fun nandazo!” Ace sighed, “In the end, I stayed unable to use magic...I wonder if this’ll be okay?” “I’m sure you’ll be fine, tangerine head,” Yuu smiled, but soon sighed as well. “On the other hand, I’m worried if I can do this…” Soon, they arrived at the Magic Potions class, near the botanical garden. Yuu and the others then wore their lab coat, and lab goggles, Yuu also made Grimm to put on some lab goggles just to be safe. Deuce grinned at Yuu, “As long as you’ve got that spirit, I’m sure that this school would be a piece of cake for you, Yuu!” he said, although his eyes had a hint of danger. Yuu then awkwardly chuckled, and said, “Thanks…? I guess” Ace raised his eyebrows, not knowing how Deuce could act like that, “So uuh… What’s the deal with that bad-boy mode that sometimes come out…?” he asked. His question seemed to break Deuce’s grin, “E-Eh!? I-Is that so?” He stared at them awkwardly, “I-Isn’t it...normal…?” he said.

Yuu let out a ‘pfft’, “Come on you guys, the class will start soon,” he said, urging his new friends to enter the class.

~1st Period: Magic Potions~

The room was filled with students, but not only that. Yuu looked around in amazement, there were cabinets filled with various potions, and there were multiple giant cauldrons in the middle of the class. Yuu, being a non-magic, he was super excited to see what things do. Moreover, he was more excited that he was able to have classes again. “So you all are the fresh faces in my homeroom starting from today, huh?” a voice came, catching the attention of the students. Entering the room, was a man, with black and white hair, he was wearing thick fur coat, and it almost reminded Yuu of someone.

The man hummed, examining the students from where he stood, “There are some rare hair colors in the bunch,” the man then smirked, “Not bad. Make sure to take proper care of it daily.” He then walked to the center of the class, and stood straight, “My name is Divus Crewel,” he introduced himself, “If you may, you could call me Master Crewel.” Yuu blinked, and whispered, “Crewel-...sama?” Deuce then whispered back, “Maybe he used to be called like that?” Crewel then took out his....is that a freaking whip!? Yuu eyed the whip in Crewel’s hand, a bit horrified. “Now! Hurry and take your seats. Class will begin…” when he announced that, everyone went to their seats. Yuu sat in the middle of Deuce and Ace, and Grimm sat on the table, because he’s too short.

“First for the basics, I will beat the names and appearances of 100 types of medicine and poison into your little brains,” Crewel said, pulling out a textbook, and the board in front of them already written with chalk. “We’ll cover the fungi later. Now, memorize these so you don’t go around getting poisoned by random things you eat off the ground. Dogs will eat whatever is lying around, afterall.” Yuu looked knowingly at Grimm, who on the other hand was already a bit disappointed. “I don’t want to see any of you getting a red mark during your tests, so I shall train you all very strictly. So keep that in mind,” Crewel literally threatened them, and with his whip in his hand, it wasn’t just a normal threat.

Deuce looked at his textbook, reading them diligently, “I see...by the way, what’s a “fungi”?” Yuu looked at him, “Seriously?…” Ace groaned, looking through his textbook, “Blegh...I’m not good at memorizing…” Grimm didn’t look happy like Ace, “If it’s grass, we just have to figure out if it’s delicious or not dazo?” Yuu shook his head, “Earlier we already got told to memorize so we won’t get poisoned, weren’t we!?” he whispered harshly at the blue raccoon. Yuu sighed, ‘Now I’m wondering if this gonna be okay for Grimm….’

~2nd Period: Magical History~

“I am in charge of your history lessons, Trein,” an old man stood at the teacher’s table. Now Yuu and the others were in their 1-A classroom, and currently were having history lessons. The old man didn’t look that old, in fact he could be one of those handsome elderly people type, that still fit, and perhaps still able to throw a punch. Trein strokes the back of a black cat’s neck, “This is my familiar, Lucius.”

“You all will learn about the history of magic that has brought prosperity to the world.” “Mrrreeeeooooo~~” Lucius meowed, or ore like growled. Yuu blinked at the cat’s meowing, but still listened to the teacher. “In my class, I won’t just grade your reports only, I shall grade your participation in the class as well. I will not forgive anyone who sleeps in my class,” Trein said, and Lucius growled again. “Well then, first, open your textbook, page 15.” Everyone opened their textbooks, and a lot of words were covering the pages, so little to no pictures.

“We will start with the discovery of magic crystals in the Dwarfs’ Mines…” Trein said, then Lucius growled again. “Magical energy spread throughout the world during the century after this discovery, we call it the “Beginning of Magic”.” Lucius growled again, Yuu was really tempted to shut the cat up. Ace yawned, not too silent, but at least he didn’t catch any attention. While Deuce was repeating the word from the textbook silently, “Wooaahh~ At Dwarfs’ Mine… Woooaahh~ Magical energy…” Yuu was holding his laughter, he tried his hard not to let out chuckles, seeing how funny Deuce was repeating things like Lucius.

Grimm groaned, looking through the words, “Hrrgmm...The great me wants a class that is more BANG with using magic dazo…” he silently complained. “Well, at least you’re not sleepy from how that cat continued to chant the word “get sleepy” from earlier,” Yuu whispered, still trying his best not to laugh at Deuce’s funny way of learning.

~3rd Period: Physical Education~

Their third period was PE, so they changed to their PE uniforms. Yuu had his hair tied, low short ponytail, and after they’ve changed they lined up on the sports field. A bulky man, in a red jersey already stood in the middle of the field, waiting for them.

When everyone had lined up, the man smiled, he huffed looking at the students, “I’m Vargas. I’m in charge of watching over you bean sprouts’ physical education.” Yuu raised his eyebrows, he really, couldn’t stand this type of person. “Becoming a great wizard, starts from your muscles!” he declared, then flexing his muscles, showing it off to the students. “Hugh! Look! These muscles are the result from drinking raw eggs everyday!” Then he pointed at the students, his other hand on his hips, “You baby wizards have no stamina. With that, start with 20 laps around the track! Then 100 pushups!!” he ordered, and everyone did the laps first.

Yuu was jogging with Deuce and Ace, Grimm was running on his four in front of the three humans. Ace groaned, “Geeh...I don’t dislike exercise, but I can’t deal with that type of teacher.” Deuce grinned proudly, “I have confidence with my stamina.” Grimm was running, grumbling to himself, he murmured, “What’s so fun about running in circles!? I’m not a freaking hamster dazo!!” Complaining as always, Yuu sighed, “It’s been awhile since I did a long run, although I might collapse after this class…”

~Break Time~

Grroooowwllll~~~

Yuu sighed, holding his stomach, that had been making noises right after the PE class. Deuce and Ace were walking with him, looking at the non-magic pitifully, “Uum...our next class is…” Deuce murmured, looking through his schedule paper. Ace sighed, “For a magic school, it’s really not that different from regular old school… It’s a lot more subdued that I imagined…”

“Not having magic hasn’t been a problem at all,” Ace said, then turned, “Don’t you think so, Grimm- Eh?” Yuu looked behind, but there was no sight of the blue monster. He blinked, and looked around panickedly, “Eh!? Where’s Grimm!?” Deuce looked at the window, “Ah- Look at the window!” Ace and Yuu came close to the window, “That furball running around in the courtyard-”

“I’m not going to sit through those boring classes all day dazo!” Grimm groaned, walking around the courtyard, talking to himself. “The great me is a genius, so I already could use magic like BANG without those classes dazo!!” he declared happily, but of course, Yuu knew what the furball was thinking.

“Gggrrhh!! Running away again!?” Yuu grumbled. However, his growling stomach was keeping him in place, so he was unable to chase after Grimm. Deuce shook his head, “Making a break for it already, he never learns…” Ace smirked at the poor Yuu, “Pfft-! Yuu~ your first day as supervisor and you already have to report you lost track of him.”

“Hey, do you want us to help you catch Grimm?” Ace asked, but his smirk didn’t fade away. However, with his stomach totally empty, and after the new harsh PE class, he couldn’t run for a second at the moment. So he blurted out, “Yes please!” “I want a chocolate croissant!” Ace cheered. Yuu immediately regretted his mouth, “Then, I’ll help you for an iced latte from the cafeteria.” “Not you too, Deuce!!” Yuu cried.

“Hey hey~ Grimm is getting away, you know! Is that fine~?” Ace taunted. Yuu grumbled, he gritted his teeth, well time to say goodbye to his plan on saving the money he was given by the headmaster. “Grr….It’s a deal! It’s a deal!!” Yuu shouted. “And that’s the deal!!” Ace cheered. He smirked, preparing to run after Grimm, with Deuce. “Now then, shall we help our helpless little supervisor out, Deuce-kun~?” Ace asked, Deuce also smirked, equally evil as Ace’s, “Yea, Ace-kun~” Deuce then looked at Yuu, “I’m looking forward to lunch~” after he said that, both ran, after the runaway monster. Yuu followed from behind, not running, just walked fast. ‘Damn it all!!!’ Yuu cursed in his head.

From behind Grimm, he looked at Ace and Deuce running toward. His instinct then flared up and he ran away from them, “Eep!? Why are you guys running toward me dazo!?” Ace was running with a net in hand, he called out to Grimm, “Taking those lessons is for your sake, Grimm! Don’t skip them out!!” he shouted, swinging his net down. Grimm dodged it, “Ffgna!? Why are you the one taking me back!?” Deuce pulled out his magical pen, “We’re doing this for the sake of our lunch!!”

Then begin their cat and mouse game, or rather, humans and raccoon chasing game. Yuu was able to catch up with them, he really couldn’t deal with Grimm’s personalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM  
> \- **Kanade Musings** : https://twisted-wonderland.fandom.com/wiki/Story  
> \- **hannah** : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_WXjCf4KPB2gX2-x5Og0rQ
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


	4. Part 4. Trouble at The Cafeteria!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley did say not to make another trouble...well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
> _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback, _**Corrupted Voice**_
> 
> I feel like this game is really a bit uum confusing me in the time and the direction of the places, I had to open the actually school map for this qwq Since I don't play the game, I checked a VTuber gameplay for knowing the places. Hope you guys enjoy this~

“Come forth, cauldron!!” Deuce summoned a big cauldron, and it dropped in front Grimm. “Ffgna!?” Grimm stopped, and Ace caught him into the net, “Gotcha! Our lunch is secured~!” Ace cheered, Deuce on the other hand, scolded Grimm, with a smile, “Behave and go back to your classes, Grimm~” “F-Fgnaa...you guys are really in a sync when it comes to tormenting me dazo…”

Yuu walked closer to them, Ace grabbed Grimm from the net by his bow, and gave the monster to its supervisor. “Don’t wanna don’t wanna! I don’t wanna go back to those boring classes nandazo!!” Grimm whined loudly. Yuu grabbed his bow, and harshly glared at him, “Stop whining like a baby! If you keep doing this, you won’t be a great wizard!” Yuu harshly scolded the monster. Grimm flinched, and kept whining, “Damn it!! Yuu, you’re being too strict today dazo!!” Yuu eyed the monster deadly, as if saying ‘If you continue to act like this, I’ll have you roasted’. It soon silenced the blue raccoon, and then they went to the cafeteria.

At least, food might cheer them up.

.  
.  
.

Soon, they arrived at the cafeteria for lunch break. Grimm’s mode had gotten better hearing about food, “Finally, it’s lunch break time nandazo!!” he cheered. Grimm looked around the cafeteria’s foods, “Uwaah! A lot of delicious foods today dazo!!” he cheered once again. Yuu sighed, but then smiled, “It’s pretty amazing they even have a buffet.”

Grimm looked at the foods and the menus, “Fluffy omurice… Grilled chicken- and bacon egg tarts!!!!” he shouted in excitement, almost making the other humans go deaf. Ace covered his ears, “Ahh! You’re too loud!!” he then sighed, looking at the furball unbelievably, “You’re only this excited during lunch…” Grimm poked on Yuu’s head, “Hey hey, I want some grilled chicken! It’s the last one dazo!!” Yuu purchased it. “And omurice too! Jelly bread too!!” he purchased it too. “Uh- I want them all dazo!!” Grimm fluck his arms up, and he bumped into someone, “-Ah!”

Yuu turned, wanting to apologize, the man they bumped into was taller than him. “Aaaaahh!? Oi, you bastard!” However, the thought of apologizing soon vanished. “Because of you, the egg in my pasta broke, you know!” he exclaimed, showing off the now runny egg yolk already coated the carbonara pasta. Another man showed up, not as tall as the first one. He taunted, “Hey, hey, hey~ Breaking the gooey egg is the best part of eating carbonara, you know.”

“How do you plan to pay for this!?” he suddenly screamed. Grimm flinched, securing the foods Yuu had bought earlier. The first man noticed the foods Grimm had, and smirked, “Guess I’ll just have to make do with you giving me that grilled chicken you’ve got there.” Grimm immediately glared at him, holding onto his grilled chicken tightly, “Hell no nandazo!! This chicken is mine!!” The second student glared at him, literally looking down on Grimm, “Haah? You little freshmen not showing your seniors respect?” he then grabbed Grimm’s bow. Yuu was too late to stop him, “Come around back!!” he shouted, pointing his magical pen at Grimm.

Deuce stepped in after he bought his iced latte with Yuu’s money, “Se-Seniors, settling personal squabbles with magic is prohibited-...” “Squabble?” The first senior asked, still smirking. “This is just seniors teaching their juniors proper manners!” the first one then swung his magical pen, wanting to cast a spell. The other one also was doing the same, “Grit your teeth!!”

“...tch.”

The two seniors stopped moving, they were unable to cast their spells. Grimm then soon dropped from the second senior’s hand, he looked up, and obviously didn’t dare to say anything. The two seniors’ hands were stopped by Yuu. Yuu gripping onto their hands, his face so dark, he was visibly, pissed.

“...I’m sorry you seniors, would you all please leave us alone?” Yuu asked, politely, but his tone was low, and dangerous. “W-What’s with this guy-!?” “Ow ow ow!! My hand’s going to break!!” the seniors cried out loud. “Today I’m a little bit pissed, so kindly see yourself out of my sight. Or else,” Yuu said, then gripping onto their hands tightly once again. Deuce, Grimm, and Ace watched the scene in terror, they could hear some crackling noises, probably from the seniors’ bones. “Ow ow ow ow oww!! Let go- Please let go!!” the first senior begged, and then Yuu let their hands go. The seniors secured their hands, looking horrified at Yuu.

“Y-You’re better than what I expected…” the first one murmured. Yuu looked up, glaring deadly at them. Both yelped, and the second panickedly said, “My pasta’s getting soggy, s-so I’ll let you off easy!!” Both went running, away from Yuu. Yuu huffed, turning to his group, “What a bunch of big talks...ha… Let’s go eat our lunch,” Yuu suggested, his mood was getting calmer. The other three nodded quickly, and followed Yuu to their seats. Yuu sighed, sitting down on the bench. Grimm climbed up, and was happy and ready to eat, “Nyaha! Those guys were all talk nandazo!! Even Yuu could scared them away without magic!!” Yuu rolled his eyes, “Grimm, next time don’t be overly excited like that, you’ll get us in trouble if I didn’t step up.” Yuu then sighed again, putting his chin on his palm, “Although, they’re also ones that had a problem.”

“Getting angry just because they can’t break the egg….how childish…” Yuu muttered, with a low tone. Ace and Deuce could feel chills from Yuu’s tone, they swore that they wouldn't make Yuu angry inside their own minds. Ace sighed, “Anyway, let’s just eat already. Missing breakfast almost made me pass out...” Ace then took a bite out of his chocolate croissant, which was also bought with Yuu’s money. Deuce sighed as well, drinking his iced latte, “...we really have no luck.”

“To think that there would be such brutes in a prestigious magic school…” Deuce shook his head. “Let’s eat!!” Grimm announced, but Yuu immediately stopped him. “Gah!? Y-Yuu…?” Yuu glared at him, “As your punishment for almost skipping class, I’ll cut today’s lunch half!” Yuu took half of every item he had bought, and it made Grimm go full panic mode. “Ffggnaa!? No no!! Anything but that dazo!!” he cried, looking over Yuu’s plate which got every half of his lunch. “No. This will teach you a lesson to not skip classes again,” Yuu glared at him, with a strict face. “If you skip classes again, I’ll take more than half!” Yuu declared, and it made Grimm depressed. “Muunaaa...so mean dazo…” “Not mean, just being strict.”

Grimm then munching on his food, still feeling depressed, but soon cheered up by the foods’ taste, “Delicious~!! The egg around the omurice is fluffy, and gooey cheese filled the center!!” He then happily finished the omurice, then went to eat the grilled chicken. Yuu sighed, and ate his portion, “...If you behave properly, I’ll reward you with canned tuna.” Grimm’s ears twitched, then turned to look at Yuu. Yuu looked at him, and grinned, “That, if you behave properly. If you behave, I might buy you one a day,” Yuu offered, and it seemed to work, seeing Grimm was back into full wild animal eating mode.

While Grimm munching on his food, Yuu looked at Deuce and Ace, “We saw your dorm this morning, I wonder what the other dorms look like. Might be a good reference to help me repair Ramshackle Dorm,” Yuu said. “You know about the Great Seven statues displayed on the Main Street, don’t you?” a voice suddenly said from in behind them. The freshmen looked behind, to see Cater, with another man with green hair and glasses. “There’s seven of them, so there are seven dorms in total,” Cater said. “Geh!” Ace backed away, “You’re the guy from this morning!” Grimm glared at Cater, he huffed, “You’re the one that tricked us into painting those roses dazo!” “Accusing me of tricking you guys is so mean,” Cater said, with an apologetically smile. “I wasn’t doing those tasks because I wanted to,” he said.

“It’s just how things were done in our dorm, so I can’t help it,” Cater explained. Deuce looked at him, doubtedly, “You were grinning all the while though…” “Now now, Deuce-chan~ Those rules are only for inside the dorm, for now Cay-kun is just your kind senior~” Cater said, with a wink. “P-Please don’t use “chan”, senpai!” Deuce exclaimed, feeling embarrassed. The green haired man just chuckled, watching Cater’s act, “That’s just how Cater shows his affection,” he said. Ace looked at the man, “So, who are you?” he asked.

“Oh, my bad. I’m Trey. Trey Clover,” the green haired man, Trey introduced himself. “I’m a third year in Heartslabyul, like Cater,” he explained. Trey then looked at Yuu, he was still smiling and said, “You’re the freshmen that are in charge of that ramshack- ahem, unused dorm, right?” Yuu nodded, “Nice to meet you, I’m Yuu. Though, senpai, it’s okay to call it ramshackle, I don’t really mind ‘cause it’s the fact,” Yuu said, smiling with reassurement. Trey nodded, “Oh, is it okay if we sit with you all?” Deuce then answered, “Ah, it’s okay, senpai. Please do.”

Trey then sat down beside them, along with Cater, “I heard from Cater, Yuu.” Yuu looked at him, “Sorry about all the trouble these guys from our dorm have caused you yesterday,” he said, apologized to Yuu. Ace closed his eyes, already knew he was talking about him, “I’m sitting right here you know…” “Now now~” Cater said, “Afterall, we’re in the same dorm now, so let’s make up”

Cater then pulled out his phone, “Let’s all exchange email addresses~!” he said, exchanging numbers or ID with Ace and Deuce. Yuu looked at the enthusiastic Cater, with an awkward smile, “...I don’t have a phone, senpai…” Yuu said, scratching his head. Cater gasped, disbelieving at Yuu, “You don’t have a phone!?” he exclaimed, horrified. Yuu nodded, and Cater soon smiled again, overcoming his shock, "That’s crazy!! You’re like a rare endangered species!” Ouch-! That was an insult, Yuu knew that. “I know a place where you can get the newest models for cheap~” Cater said, winking at Yuu, “How about we go on a date to choose one?” Yuu could feel his spines spiking up, he just stared wide eyes and blankly at Cater, unable to say a word.

Trey laughed lightly, “Cater. The freshman is backing away. Keep it to minimum,” he said. Cater laughed, “Sorry sorry! Well, talking about the dorms again?” he looked at the first years, and said again, “Sounds good! The topic is fresh! This big bros will tell you guys anything you wanna know~” “But first!” Ace interrupted.

“I want you to tell us about our own dorm.” Ace then scowled, “The hell is up with those “Laws of the Queen of Hearts”?” he asked. “You know all about the legend of the Queen of Hearts, right?” Trey asked, and when the first years nodded, he continued. “She created a wonderland of madness, built on strict adherence to her rules,” he explained, then continued by Cater. “Then, out of respect for the Queen of Hearts, those of us the Heartslabyul’s dorm students traditionally wear red and black arm bands, just like her dress, and uphold the laws that she had made,” Cater finished. Grimm groaned, “Sounds like a stiff place nandazo…”

“How strict we follow the rules, was depending on the dorm leader. Last year’s prefect was pretty chill about it,” Cater said. “Prefect Riddle is the most serious of all serious dorm leaders after all, so he follows the rules in order to protect it,” Trey explained, and earned a groaned from Ace, “Geeehh….what a pain…” Grimm then poked at Trey, “Hey hey, what about the other dorms?”

“Just like Cater said earlier, in this school there are seven dorms, each emulating one of the Great Seven,” Trey said. “First of all, our dorm, was founded on the strict spirit of the Queen of Hearts, Heartslabyul Dorm. Next is…”

“The dorm founded on the fortitude of the King of Beasts, Savanaclaw Dorm. The third one, the dorm founded on the benevolence of the Sea Witch, Octavinelle Dorm. The dorm founded on the deliberation of the Sorcerer of the Sand, Scarabia Dorm. The dorm founded on the strenuous efforts of the Beautiful Queen, Pomefiore Dorm. The sixth dorm was founded on the diligence of the King of the Underworld, Ignihyde Dorm. And lastly, the dorm founded on the elegance of the Witch of Thorns, Diasomnia Dorm,” Trey explained simply of every dorm in Night Raven College. The Diasomnia name caught Yuu’s attention, “...founded on the elegance of...who?” he asked, murmuring to himself.

“Every name is too long!” Grimm exclaimed, “No way I’m gonna remember all of that dazo!” Cater laughed lightly at Grimm’s reaction, “For now it’s okay, okay! You’ll remember them even when you don’t want to,” he said. “Which dorm you entered was based on the judgement of the Dark Mirror when it looks at your soul, during the entrance ceremony,” Trey started, “So each dorm has their own quirks about them.” “You’re right about that~ I totally get it~” Cater said. Deuce tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean by ‘quirks’?”

Trey looked around, “For example…” he then pointed at a tall man, with tan skin, “Look, over there.” Yuu blinked looking toward where Trey had pointed out, he gasped silently, “He’s got dog ears!?” he whispered, but Yuu looked super excited to see that. “That rugged look is definitely a Savanaclaw’s feel, perhaps,” Trey said. “Totally!” Cater said loudly, “That dorm has a lot of people that are good at sports and martial arts. They’re the buff and gruff big bro types? Wearing yellow and black armbands, is Savanaclaw dorm.” “Hoooh” Grimm then pointed at a shorter man, a bit farther, “Then what about that guy with the….grey and lavender thing on his arms?” Trey looked over, “Oh, he’s from Octavinelle dorm.”

Trey then pointed at the table in front of them, “At the table in front of us, the guys with the dark red and yellow armbands are from Scarabia dorm.” Yuu looked over, there were two tanned boys sitting there, one Yuu remembered was the person that got his butt on fire by Grimm at the entrance ceremony. “Ah, I think I recognized one of them?” Yuu wondered. Cater blinked, “Oh, did you mean the dorm leader? He’s the white haired one,” Cater said. “Scarabia’s dorm students are said to be really smart, and always in dead heat during written tests. Though, that dorm leader isn’t that great at studying-” “Yes! We’re getting into boring topics~” Ace interrupted, but smiled anyway, because none took any offense to his rudeness.

Trey chuckled, “You sure adapt quick,” he commented. “Back to what we were talking about, over there,” Trey pointed at another direction. “The ones that are practically sparkling, are the Pomefiore’s dorm students. They have purple and red arm bands,” he explained. Yuu noticed there were two people there, a taller man with a weird hat, and another one that… “Woah! There’s a super cute girl over there dazo!” Grimm stated. Deuce looked at him, wide eyes, “Wha!? At a boys school!?” “Idiot. This is all boys school, there’s no way that’s a girl,” Ace said. Yuu sighed at the two’s idiotness, “Eeeehhh!?” they groaned, well, Grimm groaned, and Deuce just got into a shock. The smaller boy with girlish features overheard them, he looked over, and eyed them with confusion, “?”

“If you wanna see girls, the portrait in the west building, Roselia-chan is pretty high level you know~” Cater said, pulling out his phone again. “If you’re interested, I don’t mind introducing her to you, but, want me to set up a welcoming party?” Ace quickly declined, “I’m good!! No matter how cute Ro..selia-chan is, she’s still a painting…” “Anything goes if you’re good looking~” Cater simply stated.

“Well, Pomefiore always scores high for looks and their beauty regimen is second to none,” Cater said, “Their dorm leader is a Magicamegrammer with over 5,000,000 followers.” Trey quickly stepped in, “Hey now, don’t focus entirely on their looks,” he scolded, but not really scolding. “Pomefiore also has many students skilled at making potions and curses,” Trey stated. “Ahaha, that is so” Cater said. “Next would be Ignihyde dorm, but…” he looked around, and shook his head, “I don’t see anyone wearing blue and black armbands sitting around here.” Cater sighed, “Everyone in that dorm has their guard up at all times, not even I have any friends there,” he said, with a somewhat sad smile. “They’re the exact opposite of the extraverts in Heartslabyul.” Grimm tilted his head, “Are they all dull is that what you mean?” Trey choked his laughter, “Hey! Word choice now!” he then sighed, “Though they mostly do have a very quiet image. Many of them are good at building equipment that use magic energy or digital things.” Yuu blinked, “Hoo~ so even in this world, digital technology exists, huh.” Trey nodded, “That’s right, not everyone in this world could use magic. So, many have made so many inventions that could help those without magic,” Trey said.

“Hmm then lastly...the Diahon- io...dorm was it?” Deuce murmured, but Ace caught to this. “Saying that with a straight face isn’t going to fool me, you know. It’s Diasomnia dorm,” Ace said. Deuce backed away a bit, “I- I just bit my tongue alright! That was all!!” Cater looked around, “Diasomnia dorm...ah! There there,” he pointed at the seat near the cafeteria booth, “They’re all shoved into that booth in the back. Green and black armbands are their colors.”

“Over there is like, what, celebrities you can say. Unlike us regulars, they’ve all got this aura that makes it hard to approach them” Cater commented. “Their dorm leader has MAX don’t come near me aura, you see…” he murmured. Among the Diasomnia crowds, there were some that stood out. A tall man with silver hair, another one but with lime green hair, and the other one was a child-like boy. Yuu blinked, ‘Hm? Isn’t that-...’

“Huh? There’s a kid among them,” Ace said, looking at the young looking boy. “In this school, you can skip grades and still enter,” Trey explained. “But, he’s not a kid. He’s a fellow third year-...”

“It’s Lilia. Lilia Vanrouge,” Lilia suddenly popped in front of them, upside down. It made them jump in surprise, except for Cater, and Yuu, who just flinched back. “H-He just teleported right over here dazo!!” Grimm said, still looking surprised at Lilia’s sudden appearance. Lilia then stood straight in front of them, and chuckled, “Kufu~ Are you all curious about my age?”

“Kufufu~ I have this baby-faced visage, yes, however,” Lilia pointed at Trey, “Like that glasses said, I’m not at an age one would call me a child.” Trey looked at him in disbelief, “Baby-faced…” he murmured. Lilia blinked, noticing Yuu sitting among the Heartslabyul’s students, “Ah, Yuu, it’s good to see you again,” Lilia greeted. “Ah, it’s nice to see you too, Lilia-san,” Yuu greeted back, smiling at him. The Heartslabyuls and Grimm stared at him, eyes as wide as ping pong balls. “Now, no need to look from afar, just come up and speak with us,” Lilia happily invited them, “Are we all not students of the same school? We, the Diasomnia dorm’s students, will always welcome you with open arms.” The other two stand-out students from the Diasomnia’s group, came up to them, standing behind Lilia. Their faces didn’t look friendly, “These guys don’t look like they’d be very welcoming though…” Deuce commented, eying the taller students.

Lilia chuckled, “Kufufu~ Apologizes for dropping in on your meal.” Lilia bowed, and started to walk away, looking back he said, “Until we meet again, and Yuu, come drop by if you want. We will serve delicious tea for you~” “Ah- I’ll try to then!” Yuu nodded back, feeling a bit flustered by Lilia’s offer. When they got back to their own seats, Ace whispered harshly among the group, “Our table and their table are over 20 meters apart! You’re telling me that he heard us talking? Scary-!!” Trey cleared his throat, and continued, “Well..Let’s just say that Diasomnia dorm has many peculiar members.”

“Many of their members excel at magic in general,” Trey began his explanation again. “Their dorm leader, Malleus Draconia, is counted among the top five wizards in the world.” Cater hummed, “Honestly Malleus-kun, is like super super super crazy. Our prefect is his own brand of crazy though,” he commented. Ace immediately glared, “So true!”

“All I did was eat a single piece of tart, and he collared me,” he complained, “His narrow heartness is super crazy!”

“Hmm? I’m super crazy?” a voice said, from behind them. Yuu and the others, except for Ace, looked behind them, and found a short red haired boy, glaring at Ace’s skull. However, the tangerine head seemed to haven't noticed the other boy yet, “Yea right! He blew right past ‘strict’ and is just a tyrant,” Ace finished his complaint. “Ace!” Deuce called out, “Behind you!” This made Ace blinked, and looked behind him. Though, he wished he didn’t, or even better, he wished that the words he said didn’t come out at all.

“Heh! Prefect!?” Ace exclaimed, backing away from the glaring Heartslabyul’s dorm leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM  
> \- **Kanade Musings** : https://twisted-wonderland.fandom.com/wiki/Story  
> \- **hannah** : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_WXjCf4KPB2gX2-x5Og0rQ
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^
> 
> And never make Yuu pissed ^^


	5. Part 5. A Tart For Prefect Riddle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years planned on making tart for Riddle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
> _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback, **_Corrupted Voice_**
> 
> Entered new characters!!

“Heh! Prefect!?” Ace exclaimed, backing away from the glaring Heartslabyul’s dorm leader. “Oh my, Riddle-kun!” Cater immediately greeted him, “You’re super crazily cute today~” he flattered, but it came out too quickly, so it didn’t sound very convincing. Riddle huffed, crossing his arms on his chest, “Cater, keep talking like that, and it’ll be off with you head,” he warned. Cater backed away a bit, still wearing a smile, “Hey now, gimme a break~!”

Grimm yelped, “Ffgna! This guy!” he then glared at Riddle, “The one that put that weird collar on me during the entrance ceremony dazo!” Yuu blinked, then it clicked, “...You’re the one at that time,” he murmured. Hearing this, Riddle turned and looked at Yuu and Grimm, “You two are...the freshmen that caused a ruckus and got expelled yesterday, huh.”

“Will you stop calling someone’s unique magic a ‘weird collar’?” he asked, glaring at Grimm. Yuu tilted his head, ‘Unique magic?...’ he wondered. Riddle sighed, uncrossed his arms, “For goodness sake. The headmaster is too soft,” he put his right hand on his hips, “If one forgive rule breakers, the whole system will collapse.” Yuu’s eyes narrowed a bit, “Those who didn’t follow the rules, it should be off with their heads.” Ace looked down, and whispered to himself, “The things coming out from his mouth don’t suit his face…”

Yuu didn’t like those kinds of words, so he retorted back, “Even so, if one was forgiven for breaking rules, the system might have improved as well.” Riddle looked at Yuu, questionably, “And how would you do that?” he asked, and huffed, “You’re just looking for excuses as a rule breaker.” Yuu hitched his breath, glaring at Riddle, he then muttered to himself, “Aren’t you the same…”

Riddle sighed, “Anyhow, it seemed like the headmaster had forgiven you all, but make no mistake next time,” then glared at the first year, “If you break the rules again, I, shall not forgive you,” he warned them. Ace stared at Riddle for a moment, then smiled, “Excuse me, Prefect...could you perhaps...remove this collar, please?” he asked. Riddle crossed his arms again, “I was planning to remove it when you had learned your lesson, however…”

“The way you were just talking, shows that you haven’t learned anything at all,” Riddle said, “I’ll have you kept it on for a while longer.” Riddle looked at him, unfeelingly, “No need to worry, as first years, you’ll only be learning the fundamentals, not actually using magic. Without magic, you also won’t be able to cause a ruckus like yesterday, isn’t that perfect?” This statement made Ace gritted his teeth silently, though Yuu knew it was a great thing to have, he really didn’t like how the red haired boy worded it out.

“Now then,” Riddle then started walking, “Don’t just sit around chatting away, finish your lunch, and head to your next class.” He turned, stood in beside them, and said, “According to the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 271: “One should eat lunch and leave their seat within 15 minutes”. If you break the rules…” he then glared dangerously at them, “I’m sure you understand, right?” Ace sighed, “...another weird rule…” he murmured. “The answer is, “Yes, prefect!”” Riddle ordered. “Yes, prefect!” Deuce and Ace answered at the same time. Riddle nodded, approving to their answers, “Very good.”

Trey chuckled, “Now now, I’ll look after them for you.” Riddle huffed, “You’re the vice dorm leader, so I expect you to not act foolishly.” Riddle then turned around, “I need to follow the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 339: “After a meal, one must always drink lemon tea with 2 sugar cubes.” In order to protect the rules, I must go buy sugar cubes from the cafeteria, so I’ll be on my way.” Riddle then walked away, but Yuu could still make out what he murmured, “Goodness. Letting the sugar pot run out of sugar cubes is a huge offense…” Yuu eyed the red haired boy walking away, then…

Drip… Drip…

“?” Yuu blinked, then looked around the group. Did he just hear...dripping noises? “Hiiee… That was close,” Cater sighed in relief. Grimm glared at the back of Riddle, “He really feels like a bad guy, dazo,” he commented. “Hey now! That’s rude!” Deuce scolded. He then looked at Yuu, who was still looking around in confusion, “Hm? What’s wrong, Yuu?” he asked. “Uuhh...did you guys heard dripping noises just a second ago?” Yuu asked the group. Ace blinked, he raised his eyebrow, “Huh? What dripping noises?” Yuu blinked, and pressed his lips together in confusion, ‘Was I the only who heard that…’

Yuu then heard another Heartslabyul students who were grouping not far from them, whispering among themselves, “Did prefect leave?” one asked, with fear visible in his voice. “I...broke the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 186: “One must never eat a hamburg steak on Tuesday”...” another said, horrified, in front of him was half eaten hamburg steak set, “I was terrified of what would happen if he found out I ate one…” The first one groaned, “Uuggh… At least let us have freedom to eat whatever we want…” he complained.

Trey and Cater looked down, they obviously heard the other Heartslabyul’s students’ conversation, “...The prefect you see,” Trey tried to lift up the mood a bit, “In his first week at school, he took the seat of the dorm leader. He may speak harshly, but he’s trying to make the dorm better,” Trey said, “He doesn’t have any bad intentions.” Grimm huffed, “A person with good intentions doesn’t randomly collared people dazo,” he said. Trey blinked, and he chuckled awkwardly along with Cater. Yuu blinked at their reactions, but soon scolded Grimm, “Grimm, at the entrance ceremony, it was your fault in the first place for going crazy about taking my place.” Grimm flinched, and grumbled, “Gggrrnn…. But that collar cuts off your magic, it’s suffocating and sucks dazo!” Cater heard Grimm’s complaint, and asked, “Did you mean Riddle’s unique magic?”

Yuu tilted his head, “Unique magic?” Deuce also tilted his head, “Is that a type of magic exclusive for prefect?” he asked. “To put it simply, except for all the magic in the world, a very unique and unlike other magic that can only be used by one person, that is called ‘Unique Magic’,” Trey explained, “You’ll learn about it in class eventually.” Cater twirled his hair for a bit, “Riddle-kun’s unique magic let him seal another person’s magic for a fixed amount of time, and it is called…”

** “Off With Your Head!!” **

Grimm shrieked, “Hii!! Just the name is terrifying!” he said, hiding behind Yuu’s arm. “As a wizard, having your magic sealed hurts like losing your head, you know~” Cater said, scaring Grimm again. “Therefore, you better not break Riddle-kun’s rules inside the dorm,” Cater warned them. “In other words, if you follow the rules properly, Prefect Riddle isn’t scary at all,” Trey simply said.

“Oh yeah, if I didn’t buy a tart, Cater-senpai will kick me out again, huh?” Ace asked, cautiously. Cater hummed, “That’s right~ As decided by the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 53~” Cater then looked at Ace, “And also, Riddle-kun was really looking forward to eating the first piece of a whole tart,” he then laughed, “If it isn’t a whole, he might not forgive you, so~” Ace glared at him, “You said you want to be friends, so you can’t just overlook that!” he complained. “That is that, this is this,” Cater replied, not caring about Ace. Deuce hummed lowly, “But isn't a whole tart is pretty expensive?” he wondered. Ace groaned, “I don’t have that kind of money…”

“Then,” Cater smiled, “Why don’t make one?” he suggested. “Those tarts were all made by Trey-kun,” he explained, pointing at Trey. Yuu looked at Trey in amazement, “That’s really amazing!” Trey chuckled, “Hahaha, thank you.” Ace looked at Trey, wide eyes, “Those tarts were made by Trey-senpai!?” he asked, and Trey nodded. “Amazing! It was as good as a pro’s.” Trey chuckled, “Thank you. It’s true I have all the tools and seasonings for it...I won’t help for free,” Trey said, still smiling as always. “Eeeehh!?” Ace looked at him, “I have to pay for it too!?” he cried out. Trey let out a ‘Pfft’, he seemed to enjoy teasing his juniors, “I’m not gonna squeeze money out of juniors.”

“If we’re going to make the tart Riddle wanted to eat next, then we need a lot of chestnuts. Could you gather them for me?” he offered. So, he didn’t ask for money, but Trey asked for man power to help him make them, Yuu thought. Ace flinched, “Either way is a bothersome!” he then sighed, “Well...how many do you need?” he asked, defeatedly. Trey thought to himself for a moment, his finger held on his chin, he murmured, “For the Unbirthday Party, we’ll need...around 200 - 300 nuts, I think,” he said. “That many!?” Deuce and Grimm asked in unison. “Then, I’ll have you roast them, remove the outer shells, and take care of the nut itself,” Trey offered. Grimm looked at them blankly, “Can I go home?” “Me too,” Deuce said as well. “You traitors!!” Ace cried, glaring at the two furiously. Yuu hummed, and smiled, “Well, I don’t mind helping,” he said, immediately Ace hugged Yuu, saying he was the best. “I’m quite curious on how to make sweets for a long time, so this is such a great chance,” Yuu said, smiling at Trey.

“Oh? Do you perhaps like to cook?” Trey asked, and Yuu nodded, “I used to work at my friend’s family restaurant before, so I know the basics,” he said. Trey blinked, “Work?” Yuu flinched, and glanced away. Thankfully, Cater immediately said, “Now now, you two,” at Deuce and Grimm, “Tarts that everyone made and eat together will always taste the best!”

“To make memories, they say?” Cater chuckled, “You might even make your debut as a food blogger~” Trey then looked at the first years, “Keep it a secret from prefect,” he then smiled, “But freshly made mont blanc is the most delicious.” It caught Grimm’s attention, “Only those who help make it get to try some,” Trey said. “Oi oi you guys!” Grimm suddenly yelled. Yuu felt a sweat drop on his face, ‘Trey-senpai...what a cunning man!’ he thought in his head. “Get your gears on!” Grimm shouted, “We’re gonna pick chestnut after chestnut after chestnut! Until we drop dazo!!” Yuu sighed, “What a quick change of heart…”

“Trey-senpai,” Yuu looked at Trey, “Where would we pick out chestnuts?” he asked. “There should be plenty of chestnut trees in the forest behind the school’s botanical garden,” Trey answered. Ace then smirked, finally getting the help he needed without much persuasion, “Alright! Then we meet after class in front of the botanical garden,” he announced. “Go! Go! Chestnut picking~ nandazo!” Grimm cheered.

.  
.  
.

After they finished their classes, Yuu, Grimm, Ace, and Deuce went to the forest behind the botanical garden. Yuu had never thought that a student would be allowed to wander around a thick forest like this, and he had never thought that he would pick up wild fruits.

Grimm looked around, and found a line of chestnut trees. “Waaah!! It’s true there are so many chestnuts all over the place dazo!!” Grimm walked around, cheering with his found. He then murmured, smirking to himself, “If there’s this many, I can eat mont blanc as much as I want...Gehehe…” He then reached out to pick one up, “Let’s just pick it- Ouch!!” but his paw got stabbed by its thorns. “Fgna!! The thorns pricked my paw dazo!” he cried, glaring at the chestnut on the ground, then licked his wound clean.

Deuce hummed, “We can’t pick them up with bare hands…” Then he looked at the others, “It’ll also be good to get a basket or something to put them all in,” he suggested. “In the botanical garden, there’s probably things that we need,” Ace said, “Let’s go take a look then” Deuce said.

So they entered the botanical garden, on the inside it was really spacious, almost felt like it was a big museum of plants or something. Ace looked around in awe, “Wooaah, it’s bigger than I thought.” Deuce looked around, “There should be a caretaker for a place as big as this,” he said. “We should split up and find them,” Deuce suggested. “Then, I’ll go right,” Ace pointed at the way on his right. “I’ll head left then,” Deuce said. “Grimm and Yuu, you guys go straight to the back, okay?” Deuce suggested. “Okay~” Yuu nodded, then he walked straight, with Grimm on his shoulders.

While they were walking, Yuu was looking around the plants. There were alot that he didn’t recognize, and was amazed by how beautiful they were. “Hey, hey! Look at this!” Grimm suddenly called out from the side. Yuu looked over, and walked closer, “What is it?” he asked. Grimm pointed at plants that had fruits on them, “There’s a bunch of fruits!” he stated excitedly, and sniffed the fruits, “They smell so good nandazo!!” Yuu looked at the fruits, there were some that he didn’t recognize, but he shook his head, and cleared his throat, “No, Grimm. If you plan on stealing one of them, I won’t buy you canned tuna,” Yuu warned. Grimm looked at him wide eyes, and immediately retreated his arms that had reached out to grab the fruits earlier.

Yuu nodded, and turned to walk again, but he then stepped on something, “!?” “Ow!!” a voice cried out from the bushes nearby. Yuu stepped back, tried to see what he had stepped on, but the thing quickly went inside the bushes, and then came out a man. “Oi,” the man growled, he had long dark brown hair, and had two braids on the front. Yuu noticed his vest was yellow, and he had lion-like ears, and a scar on his left eye. Yuu blinked, “Nn? Wait you’re…” Yuu murmured. He recognized the man, as one of the dorm leaders during the entrance ceremony.

The man narrowed his eyes at Yuu, “You’ve got some nerve stepping on someone’s tail without saying anything,” he said. Grimm looked at the man, “Are you the caretaker here?” he asked. The man blinked, but Grimm continued, “You seem like one that got a rude attitude…” “Tch,” the man let out, “I was right in the middle of a nice nap, then you go and walk over my tail...this sucks,” he said. Yuu blinked, and immediately realized the thing that he had stepped on earlier. “I-I’m sorry about that!” he said quickly. The man blinked, and took a closer on Yuu, “You…”.

He then smirked, “Ah, aren’t you that herbivore that the Dark Mirror said can’t use magic at the entrance ceremony?” Yuu raised his eyebrow, but nodded anyway. “Hmmm…” the man hummed. Then he grabbed Yuu’s hand, “Woah-!” taking him closer, and he sniffed Yuu out. Yuu struggled from the man’s strong grip, and harshly yanked his hand back. He looked at the lion eared man in disbelief, “Do-Don’t smell people like that please! It’s quite rude!” Yuu scolded. The man huffed a chuckle, “Hah. Even though the Dark Mirror said you can’t use magic…”

“You somehow had a weird scent on you…” the man said. Yuu blinked, looking at him confusedly. “I’ve had no idea if that’s magic, or just your dirt though,” the man smirked, “I don’t feel like taking on an opponent that can’t resist,” he then walked closer. Grimm shrieked, hiding behind Yuu’s legs, “Heh! I don’t know how to explain it, but-… He’s making my fur stand on end dazo…” Grimm whimpered. “You think that I, the Great Leona, will just let you walk away after stepping on my tail?” his smirk dropped, and the man, Leona, scowled at Yuu. “I was having a very nice nap, and now,” he flexed his fingers, “I’m just pissed.” Leona then smirked, looking down on Yuu, “Start gritting your teeth.” Yuu’s senses alerted him, and he quickly picked Grimm up, and took steps back.

“Oi! Hurry let’s get outta here dazo!” Grimm hurriedly urged Yuu, when suddenly- “Leona-san!!” a voice called out to Leona. Yuu looked to see another animal-eared man walking closer, he also had a yellow vest, and wore the school coat. Leona turned at the other man, he growled, “Huh?” The man seemed to be not fazed by the growls, “Ah, there you are,” the other man said.

“Leona-san, it’s time for your remedial lessons, y’know,” the man said. Leona growled, “...The annoying one’s here.” The man scolded Leona, “Leona-san, it’s ‘cause you keep failing though,” he said with a relaxed smile. This guy was totally used to this Leona’s act, Yuu thought. “If you keep getting held back, next year we’re gonna be classmates y’know~” he said. Leona rubbed his temple, “Aah...just shut up already. I don’t need lectures from you, Ruggie,” Leona told the guy, Ruggie. Ruggie groaned, “I too don’t enjoy lecturing you, though!” Ruggie then sighed, “You’d have no prob if you just do, why you didn’t do it…”

“Come on, let’s go!” Ruggie urged the bigger man to follow him. “Tch…” Leona gritted his teeth, then turned at Yuu, “Better watch out next time you come onto my territory, herbivores,” he warned. Ruggie glanced, and saw Yuu standing unafraid at Leona’s warning. He blinked, he was quite surprised at the human student, but didn’t say anything. Then Leona left Yuu and Grimm, and walked away with Ruggie.

“...Ffgnaa!! I’m sweating bullets dazo..!” Grimm sighed in relief, Yuu also exhaled a breath he had held without realizing. “What’s with that intimidating caretaker!?” Grimm complained. “...I don’t think a lion-like person like him is the caretaker here though…” Yuu said. Then Yuu heard from afar, Ace’s voice called out to them, “Oi! We found a basket and a couple of tongs over there!” Yuu turned around, he saw Deuce and Ace come to them, with a big rattan woven basket, some tongs, and 2 pairs of thick gloves.

Deuce looked at Yuu, who was still looking serious, “Hm...did something happen to you two?” he asked. Yuu wanted to answer, but Grimm gasped slightly, “That’s right! The chestnut picking! If we don’t pick enough, we won’t be able to eat our tart!” Yuu shook his head, “Your head only filled with food, huh…” he muttered. “Let’s talk about that scary caretaker while we picked the chestnuts dazo,” Grimm suggested, climbing onto Yuu’s shoulders.

.  
.  
.

Ruggie and Leona walked out of the botanical garden, then went through the main street. Ruggie glanced at Leona for a few times, until Leona growled, “If you want to say something, spit it out, Ruggie,” he demanded.

Ruggie hummed, and looked at Leona, “Leona-san, was that the non-magic herbivore that everyone talked about?” he asked casually. Leona huffed, “What about him?” Ruggie stared at him for a moment, “...Nevermind.” Then he smiled, “I thought you might think of something different ‘bout him,” he answered. Leona glared at him, “Huh. Don’t care ‘bout that damn herbivore, let them be.” Leona walked off, leaving the other walking behind him.

Leona scratched his nose slightly, ‘His scent…’ he thought. ‘...that weird scent earlier bothered me… Was that his magic...or else?’ he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has everyone checked out Grimm's Halloween Costume!? He's so cute >w<)!!!! (Would never say cool tho, he's too cute to b cool nyahahahaha!!)
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series!!


	6. Part 6. Let’s Make Mont Blanc!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mont Blanc Making~ Let's la go!!...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following original line of Twisted Wonderland
> 
>  _Dream or vision_ , **Enchantment or spell** , **_Song or humming_** , Flashback, _**Corrupted Voice**_
> 
> Doucle update! Cause my sense of time is really weird!!! Dx

“...And that’s what happened dazo,” Grimm had finished the story about their encounter with Leona earlier, with a more simplified and a bit of drama added in. They were picking out the chestnuts, while Grimm was telling the story, so they pretty much got a lot of them already. “Yeah nah! There’s absolutely no way that was the caretaker,” Ace said, looking a bit horrified about Leona.

“Hm…” Grimm hummed, and thought a bit to himself, “Now I’ve calmed down and think about it again, that guy was wearing a yellow vest… So he must be from the Saba (Mackerel) Dorm!” Grimm stated. “Pfft- Mackerel…” Yuu chuckled. Deuce looked at Grimm, unsurely, “Mackerel... “ he then blinked, “Savanaclaw dorm, you mean?” he asked. “Is it just me, or are there a lot of delinquents at Night Raven College…?” Deuce wondered. Yuu sighed, “Probably, though it was my bad for stepping on his tail first.”

“Alright! We’ve picked a lot, this should be good enough,” Ace declared, looking proudly at the filled rattan basket, full of chestnuts. “Let’s get them back to Trey-senpai,” Ace said, then picked it up, with Deuce on the other side. Yuu helped out a little bit with bringing a handful of chestnuts with his gloved hands, while Grimm was marching in front of them, “Nyaha! I’m looking forward to this tart nandazo!!”

.  
.  
.

The three first years arrived at the cafeteria kitchen that was prepared for students’ needs, there was Trey waiting for them. “Welcome back,” he greeted the first years, “Oh, you guys picked quite a bunch,” he commented, looking at the full basket of chestnuts. “With this, we can make a huge tart dazo!” Grimm cheered. “Well, peeling all this is going to be a challenge, but…” He huffed a smile at the juniors, “Let’s get to it.” Deuce looked at the chestnuts, feeling down a bit, “All of this… There’s no end in sight…” Trey smiled at him, “Making sweets is all about preparation,” he simply said.

“Yeah yeah, we get it!!” Ace groaned, he then rolled up his sleeves, “Let’s just get it over with it!!” he declared. So then, they went rolling up their sleeves, and started to peel off the chestnuts.

First thing first, they peeled off the thorny shell with the thick gloves they had borrowed earlier. “After you guys peel the thorn skins, I need you guys to try bend or crack it,” Trey asked them. “Hm? Aren’t we going to use all of them?” Grimm asked. “We’re going to mostly use the good chestnuts,” Trey explained, “So, if the chestnuts have cracks or easily bend or squeeze, those aren’t good chestnuts.” Yuu tried to squeeze two chestnuts, one of them got squeezed easily while the other one was quite hard and sturdy. “Oh, it’s actually easier to spot which nuts that are bad and good with these, huh,” Yuu commented, and continued to do so.

Ace groaned, “There are so many steps in preparing these, huh…” Ace also bent the chestnuts as well. They went for it for a while, and there were more good chestnuts than the bad ones, so they were saved from picking them again.

“Okay then, after this we will be scoring them,” Trey said, he then picked small knives, which its blade was curved, and had a sharp point at the end. “Hm? Clover-senpai, what are those?” Deuce asked. “Oh, these are knives that are specialized for scoring chestnuts,” he answered. Then, Trey gave one to each, “Now then, since Yuu and Ace can’t use magic, you guys use this instead.” Ace sighed, “Well, let’s get this over with.” Trey then looked at Deuce and Grimm, “You two use your magic, it would help peeling the skin cleaner,” he said.

“Okay then,” Deuce said, using his magical pen to move the knife and score the chestnuts. Yuu watched Trey do the scoring, he just peeled the chestnuts’ skins at the round side of the chestnut only. Yuu tried to do so, but it was quite hard to do. Yuu hummed for a bit, and silently thought, “Trey-senpai,” he called out. “Hm?” “Would it be okay if I used a kitchen scissor instead?” Yuu asked. Trey looked at him, confused, “Why is that? Is there something wrong with the knife?” he asked. “Ah, no. I thought that ‘cause we are still new with tools like these, would it be easier for us, beginners, to use scissors instead?” Yuu suggested.

Trey closed his eyes, “Hmm...well, if you want I can lend you guys,” he answered. “Thank you very much, Trey-senpai,” Yuu thanked him, with a smile. When Yuu and Ace were given kitchen scissors instead, Yuu cut through the skin, half by half. He put the sharp peak of the scissors on the middle first, then cut the skin slightly, then repeated it for the other side. Ace watched Yuu do it, and did the same, “Oh, it’s way easier!” he commented. Trey looked at Yuu in amazement, “Hooo, you’re quite fast finding another to do this, Yuu,” he complemented. Yuu laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed, “Ahaha...not really, I once watched my friend’s parents do it, so I kinda know from them…”

“Alright! Watch me peel these nuts faster than you two with magic!” Ace declared, looking at Deuce and Grimm- “Munch munch...you guys should just watch me and learn dazo! Nyahaha!” Ace glared at Grimm, “Hey! Don’t eat them, you stick raccoon!!” Yuu slapped the back Grimm’s head, “Oww!” “That’s it, no canned tuna for you today,” Yuu said, blankly staring at Grimm. “F-Fggna! You’re too cruel dazo!” Grimm cried. “Ah, don’t forget to squeeze them slightly at the end of each cut,” Trey said, “Don’t squeeze too hard, just squeeze enough where it slightly opened.”

After a while, Yuu was already done more than half of his part. “Trey-senpai, after this what should we do?” he asked. “After this, we will soaked them in water for about two hours,” Trey said, “And after that, we will boiled them for two minutes for each batch, and then right after we dry them from boiling water, we will immediately hit them into hot skillet to harden the nuts,” he explained. “Will that make them cook the nuts as well?” Yuu asked. “No, the nuts will remain raw on the inside,” Trey answered, “That’s okay though, we will be cooking them with sugar, and make it into paste,” he explained.

Ace was almost on his half, and he proudly showed his work to Yuu, “Look at this, Deuce! I’ve managed to score these chestnuts more than you!” he declared. “Shut up!” Deuce retorted, “I also have peeled them as much as you!” he declared. “Me too! Look at mine, it’s way more than yours dazo!!” Grimm hyped. Trey chuckled, “Ahaha, look at you all being energetic.”

“Done,” Yuu announced, all of the chestnuts on his part had been scored nicely by Yuu. The magic users in the room stared at Yuu for a moment, until Yuu tuned to look at them, “? What is it?” he asked. Trey overcame his shock, but smiled, “W-Well done, Yuu.... Uum, could you perhaps take that large pot, and boil some water for these chestnuts?” he asked. Yuu nodded, and went to fill up a large pot with water, put it on the stove, and boil it. “Trey-senpai,” Yuu called out, “Should I just dump the chestnuts into the pot?” “Yea, just do that, it’ll speed up things for a little bit,” he answered.

“Yuu, really done his part too fast, don’t you think?” Ace whispered, still in a bit of shock. “...Maybe he had done these kinds of things before...:” Deuce wondered. “Ffggnn…” Grimm cried, still scoring his chestnuts, “Even the great me couldn’t compete against him…” he whined. Yuu went and dumped his chestnuts into the boiling water, and dumped the others’ scored chestnuts into the water as well. The pot was large enough to at least accommodate half of the good chestnuts first, so Yuu had boiled half of the chestnuts first.

Then, Trey finished scoring his part of chestnuts, while Deuce, Ace, and Grimm just needed to score a few more. “This is the last one…” Deuce said, and scored his last, “There! All done!” he sighed. Ace also done, along with Grimm. “Okay, we just need to boil these, then cook them dry in skillets, then peel them again,” Trey instructed. Ace groaned, “There’s still more!?” Deuce also groaned silently, “My arms hurt…” Trey huffed, holding back his laughter, “Good job, you all. Your hard work will make it tastier,” he assured them. Grimm flopped on the table, exhausted, “Hhaa...Just from the smell, I’m already full nandazo…”

Trey then helped out Yuu to boil the other half, so they could finish around at the same time. “After we cook them in the skillets, we will peel them again,” Trey explained, “And then, we could cook the nuts, turning them into paste with butter and sugar.” Ace, Deuce, and Grimm groaned, hearing there were still many steps they needed to do with the chestnuts. Yuu on the other hand, was listening closely to Trey’s instructions.

“Then,” Trey started to strain the boiled chestnuts, and immediately put them into hot skillets, “Later on, we will add our secret ingredient, oyster sauce,” he said, with a straight face. Ace and Deuce looked at him bewilderedly, “Oyster sauce!?” they exclaimed. Yuu let out a ‘pfft’, but didn’t say anything after that. “Yep, yep,” Trey smiled, “The umami of oysters adds depth and richness to the cream,” he explained. Trey then rummaged through his bag, and pulled out a bottle of oyster sauce, “To make it better, here’s the Walrus’ Seal of Excellence Young Oyster Sauce!” Trey announced. Yuu blinked at the name, ‘Why is that seal’s name sounds familiar…?’ Yuu thought.

“There’s no famous patisserie who doesn’t use this in their tarts, y’know,” Trey said, convincingly. “Seriously…?” Deuce murmured, doubtedly, “It’s a pretty salty sauce…” Ace thought for a bit, “Well, even in curry, there are those who put chocolate in them…” he murmured, then smiled, “It might make sense.”

Trey couldn’t hold it back anymore, so he laughed, along with Yuu who also couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Pfft. Ahahaha!!” Trey inhaled a breath, still cackling, “It’s a joke,” he laughed. “There’s no way there’s sweets that has oyster sauce in them,” he said. “What the heck!?” Ace glared angrily at the laughing Trey, “You said it like it was serious!!” Yuu chuckled, after he laughed earlier, “If you think about it longer, you’d know it’s impossible, tangerine Ace. Pfft-...” Yuu giggled. The other three looked at the two in disbelief, as if they felt like they were just got scammed at, “Don’t just accept things without a healthy amount of skepticism,” Trey chuckled, “Learn to doubt a bit, okay~?” he teased.

“These guys…” Grimm scowled, “Look nice on the outside, but are good at lying dazo…” Yuu cleared his throat, “To be honest, I didn’t say anything, so I didn’t lie,” he said, backing himself up. Trey nodded, “Yep. Yuu laughed because he already knew that wasn’t a thing from the get go,” he said. “Well, maybe oyster sauce isn’t good for sweets,” Yuu started, “But if you tried soy sauce, that might work.” “Geh- this time is soy sauce!?” Ace exclaimed. Yuu chuckled, “Don’t worry. My friend made it a long time ago for roll cake,” Yuu smiled, “It was really tasty! Of course, the soy sauce was just a dash of them, you don’t want soy sauce flavored cream, right?” Yuu teased. Trey blinked, looking quite interested, “Hoo~ Maybe I should give it a try sometime later then,” he chuckled.

“Then, for the fresh cream…” Trey looked at his ingredients, and gasped slightly, “Ah!” Ace looked at him, “What’s the matter?” Trey sighed, “You all gathered so many chestnuts, that now I just realized that there’s not enough fresh cream to make the chestnut paste and for the rest of the tarts…” he explained, looking quite troubled. Deuce stepped up, and offered himself, “I’ll go out and buy some. Is it sold at the school store?” he asked. Trey smiled, and happily took the offer, “In that store, you can find basically anything, so I think there should be some.”

“Also, could I ask you to pick up a few other things?” Trey asked. Deuce nodded, and Trey then wrote a note. “Two cartons of milk, two packs of eggs, aluminum cups, and 5 cans of fruits…” he murmured, but Deuce heard the things he had asked. “I don’t think I can carry all that alone,” Deuce looked at Yuu, “Yuu, will you come with me?” he asked. Yuu looked at Deuce, and smiled, “Sure thing!” he answered. Yuu stood up, and walked closer to Deuce, then Grimm followed as well. “I’m going too dazo!” he declared.

“I don’t want to peel those chestnuts again…” he whined. Yuu looked at Ace who was pitifully left alone, then he sighed, “Grimm, you go and help Ace peel those chestnuts,” Yuu ordered him. Grimm looked away, closing his eyes, his chin up, and arms crossed, “Nu uh! Let Ace do that himself dazo!” Yuu glared at the raccoon slightly, then a thought came up, “If you helped him out, I’ll buy the canned tuna I cancelled earlier,” Yuu offered. Grimm’s ears twitched, but he stayed strong, trembling slightly. “Not only can you taste the mont blanc later on,” Yuu continued, “You can snack on 2 canned tunas later at night even.” Grimm then walked back to the table, and helped Ace peel the chestnuts, “I-...I’m doing this because the great me is such a gracious nandazo,” Grimm smirked. However, the humans knew he had fallen for Yuu’s offer. “Alright, let’s go Yuu,” Deuce urged Yuu to follow him.

They walked from the cafeteria, through the Main Street, and soon arrived at the school store. Yuu looked at the store, and read the sign, “Mister S’s...Mystery Shop?...” he wondered. Deuce hummed, “Probably the name of the shop’s owner? Let’s go inside for now,” he suggested, and opened the door.

Both first years entered the shop, and for Yuu, it wasn’t like an ordinary school store. It was most likely like a voodoo or dark magic shop for him! ‘I feel like...I could get witchcrafted being here…’ Yuu thought, worriedly. “Pardon us!...” Deuce called out. He then looked at the shop, in amazement, “Wow...this place is amazing,” he complimented. “There’s a crystal skull, grimoires…” he murmured, then stopped, looking at a taxidermied animal on the wall, “What kind of taxidermy is this…?” Yuu looked around, “Is there really fresh cream sold here, though?” he wondered. 

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did search up for how to peel chestnut, and I just know that immediately toasting them will actually echanced the chestnut flavor. But, oh well~
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~ ^^


	7. Part 7. Problematic Individuals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu and Deuce caught themselves in a trouble again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma do double updates for today~ Tomorrow maybe as well~ Idk~
> 
> Please enjoy the story ^^

“Hey!”

Yuu and Deuce jolted, then looked at a dark skinned man, with white tattoo on his face and body. He wore dark purple clothing, with a top hat as well, “My little lost demons, how goes it?” the man asked. Yuu wondered that perhaps this man was the shop owner, ‘He looked like someone…’ Yuu thought. “Welcome to Mr S’s Mystery Shop!” the man declared. “What is it that you wish for today?” he asked, looking at Deuce and Yuu.

“A charm for uncharted lands?” he offered, showing off charms, “Mummy of an ancient king?” he opened a coffin showing a mummy on the inside, “Pardon-” Yuu soon got interrupted, “Or how about some cursed tarot cards?” The man offered, pulling out grim looking tarot cards. Yuu waved his hands, and shook his head, “N-No! Nothing like that!!” he quickly said.

“Uumm, excuse me,” Deuce called out, and gave the man the note that Trey had given him earlier, “We’d like the things written here,” he said. “Ah, and two canned tunas please,” Yuu said, remembering his promise with Grimm.

“Hm, what what?” The man took the note, and read what contained in the small piece of paper, “Fresh cream, eggs… These all such a nice sweet line-up~” the man commented. “Ok!” the man winked, “Coming right up.” The man then went to the back of the store, probably to look for the ingredients they needed. Deuce was quite surprised by this actually, “Oohh… He really has them.” Yuu nodded, equally shocked. Then, he looked at the cashier-like table, and saw a name plate, “Hm? Sam?” Yuu wondered, “The name of that man earlier perhaps…” he murmured.

After a few minutes, the man, Sam, returned, with multiple big bags, filled with their purchased stuff, “Here you go, sorry for the wait,” he said, then put the bags on the table. He then counted all the prices, totaled, and gave them the shopping receipt after they’ve paid.

“These are a bit heavy, you sure you can carry them all?” Sam asked, looking at the two first years carrying the heavy bags. Though, he didn’t wait for their answers, “If you order now! You can get a 1/100 size floating platter to carry your purchases for 30% off!” he offered, Yuu could see this man wearing a salesman uniform if he worked in his world. Deuce waved his hand, “W-We’re fine!” and tugged on Yuu’s sleeve, “Yuu, let’s go.” Sam winked, “Ok, ok!” then winked at them, “Well then, make sure to come by again, my little lost demons! Bye!” Yuu thanked Sam, and went out with Deuce.

They then walked through the main street again, heading back to the cafeteria kitchen. Deuce sighed, “That shop was kinda crazy, don’t you think?” Yuu nodded, chuckled awkwardly, “It sure was, I almost thought I’ll get cursed if I touch anything in there…” he muttered. Deuce then looked over at Yuu’s bags, he cleared his throat, and looked at Yuu, “Yuu, that bag of cans looks pretty heavy,” he commented.

Deuce walked closer, making Yuu stop his steps, “I’ll carry it,” he offered, “I’m used to carrying heavy stuff.” Yuu blinked, then smiled, “Nah, it’s okay. I’m also used to carrying heavy stuff,” he explained. Deuce looked at him for a moment, “You sure?” Yuu nodded, “Okay then,” he smiled. Yuu and Deuce continued to walk again, then Yuu thought, and asked, “Do you usually buy a lot when you go shopping?” Deuce sighed, “Yeah...my mom always buys more than we need during time sales,” Deuce explained. Yuu blinked, then Deuce continued, “I always got stuck carrying all the heavy staff.”

“Since I’m the only son, it was my job to take care of anything requiring strength…” Deuce blinked, and looked at Yuu sheepishly, “Oh, my bad. I’m just talking about myself.” Yuu looked at Deuce, he shook his head, and still smiled, “It’s okay, I think it’s great that you helped your mom out.” Yuu was silent for a moment, “...You really care about your mom, huh,” Yuu silently said.

Deuce blinked, “No…” he said, with an unusual cracking tone. Yuu looked at Deuce for a second, “...It’s not that at all…” Deuce walked, without looking at the road, “I always made mom…-” Then he bumped into someone, “Ow!” he yelped, and the bag with the eggs fell, and cracked some of the eggs inside. “Deuce!” Yuu immediately went close to Deuce, and helped him up. “The eggs-...” he exclaimed, looking at the bag of Deuce’s hand. The inside of the bag was filled with the contains of the cracked eggs.

Deuce blinked, looking at the bag, “Damn it!...Half of the packs are broken!” he exclaimed, looking through the bag to check the other eggs, “...There’s egg all over the bag!...” The person he bumped earlier groaned, “Hey you! Where you put your eyes-” he then looked at the Yuu and Deuce, “Te-! You’re the one that wrecked the egg in my carbonara earlier at lunch break!” he stated, looking at Yuu. Yuu narrowed his eyes, he noticed that the man was the delinquent from earlier. “Oi oi, it’s you guys again,” and the other one was there as well, Yuu just noticed.

“Ya better give us a break~” the delinquent 2 taunted. Deuce grumbled, he looked straight at them, “Aren’t you seniors the ones at fault here, jumped out from behind the corner?” Deuce asked. “At lunch break too…” he murmured, “It wasn’t like you couldn’t eat the egg anymore, but you still came to pick a fight…” Deuce stretched out the egg filled bag at the two delinquents, “Just now, you destroyed half of our eggs.” Yuu bared his teeth at them, “That’s right, seniors. You don’t want me to get pissed again at you…” he threatened. “The hell? You’re saying it’s my fault?” the delinquent 1 demanded. “Yes,” Deuce said, “Please pay for the eggs.”

“And, please apologize to the chickens, too,” Deuce threatened- Wait, chicken? Yuu looked at Deuce, feeling a bit dumbfounded. Delinquent 2 glared at him, and smirked, “Haaahh~? You’re getting all worked up just over eggs, huh.” “Hah?” Deuce narrowed his eyes. “They haven’t hit the ground yet so you can still eat them, right?” delinquent 1 asked, smirking at them, “Stop making fuss over small things.” Delinquent 2 also taunted them as well, “We saved you the trouble of breaking them, be thankful then!” Then the two laughed at them, Yuu turned to look at them again, he really wanted them to experience the feeling of being pecked harshly by thousands of angry chickens at the below area. Though, he need to find some chicken-

“...to laugh…” Deuce murmured, Yuu stopped his train of thoughts, and glanced at Deuce. The delinquents stopped laughing, and no. 1 looked at Deuce, “Huh?” “I TOLD YOU IT’S AIN’T SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT, HUH!!” Deuce shouted, wide eyes, he glared deeply at the delinquents. Yuu jumped slightly, at his outburst, “D-Deuce?” he tried to call him out, but to no avail. Deuce cracked his fists, “You don’t get to make decisions for us!”

“These eggs…” Deuce said, dangerously, “Instead of becoming chicks, they were gonna make us a delicious tart!! You get it!? Huuuuh!?” he kept shouting at the two, stepping closer to them. Delinquent 2 cowered slightly, he whimpered, “Hiii! What’s with this guy suddenly!?” he asked, particularly to no one. “If you don’t pay for the 6 eggs you broke…” Deuce started, “I’ll punch you 6 times instead,” he said, his fists are ready. Delinquent 1 yelped, “Haaaa!?” “GRIT YOUR TEETH, BASTARDS!!” Deuce shouted, and delivered his first punch.

.  
(Yea, I’m not gonna write this fight tho...So just imagine that Deuce successfully punched them more than 6 times, okay? ...Cool)  
.

Deuce was panting slightly, but the ones that were in bad shapes were the delinquents, that sat on the ground. Their faces were swollen a bit, their faces were ruined. “T-This guy...is straight up mad!” delinquent 1 cried out, “That wasn’t just 6 hits! Liar!” Delinquent 2 started to hastily stand up, “Crap! Run for it!!” The delinquents then runned away from Deuce, scared shirtless, “Chickens! I’m so sorry!!!” delinquent 2 cried out. “When you eat eggs after this, you better apologize 100 times!!” Deuce shouted, “Dumbasses!!!”

Yuu just watched the fight earlier, he felt a bit of shock, but then came back immediately, and tried to calm Deuce down, “C-Calm down, now Deuce.” Deuce panted slightly, then just realized, “Ah!” He looked at Yuu, and sighed. “I-...I’ve done it…” he said, depressedly.

“This time...I swore I’d definitely...definitely became an honor student…!” Deuce confessed. Yuu blinked, looking at Deuce, confusedly. He patted Deuce’s back a bit, “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked. Deuce was hesitant for a bit, then answered, “In middle school...all I ever did was screwing around…” he started, “Constantly skipped school, and spent all my time getting into fights...I’ve dirtied my teachers’ names, hung around with bad seniors...and bleached my hair messily…” Yuu looked at Deuce, Yuu was silent for a bit. He knew Deuce wasn’t overall serious goody-two-shoes, he had a feeling that Deuce might have been a delinquent himself in the past. “I…” Deuce breathed, “Even ran around all over the place riding a magical wheel.”

His fists tightened, “I was a terrible person that went as far as to use magic to lord over those who couldn’t…” Yuu nodded, patted his back again, “I kinda figured it out a bit, actually…” Deuce looked at Yuu for a second, then sighed, “Is that so…” “I caught a glimpse of it…” Yuu said. “...then, one night…” Deuce continued, “I saw my mom hiding away in tears as she called my grandma…”

“She said, “Was the way I raised him wrong?”, “Would it have been better if he had both parents?”....It wasn’t..because of that at all…” Deuce took a few breaths, “Mom never did anything wrong. The one who is wrong, is me!” He gazed down at the ground, “So, when the carriage from Night Raven College came to get me, my mom was so happy, and this time...I decided that I don’t want to make her cry again… This time, I’m going to be an honor student my mom can be proud of, so I’ve decided...and yet….” He then slapped his forehead, hard, “God damn it!!”

Yuu was silent for a moment, he knew what Deuce had been through. He may didn’t know the feeling of pain knowing that he was the reason behind his mother’s tears, but he knew very well, the feeling that Deuce was trying his best to make his mother proud and happy. He knew that too well… Yuu sighed, “Even so, do you think an honor student had to smile and endure everything up?” he asked. “Eh?” Deuce blinked, confusedly. “If you asked me, I would still punch them waaay more than you did,” Yuu said, smiling at his friend, “Though you stole my chance,” he shrugged. “Yuu…” Deuce looked at Yuu, as in disbelief, that he was okay with him being like this. Yuu smiled, “Honor student could get angry, mad, and upset too, y’know,” he said.

Deuce huffed, and smiled slightly, “..Is that so…?” Yuu relieved that Deuce cheered up again, “But Deuce...trying too hard, might exhaust you and make you too stressed up. You’ll just worry your mom if you went overboard, in fights or even trying to be an honor student,” Yuu said. Deuce blinked, looking at Yuu, wide eyes. “Being better is always good, but, just be good enough for her, okay? From what you’ve told me, I know she loves you more than ever,” Yuu smiled. Deuce then smiled as well, chuckling slightly, “Okay, I will…” he said.

“And may those baby chicks rest in peace,” Deuce smiled. Yuu stopped, and looked at Deuce, “...Deuce” “Hm?” “I hate to say this…” Yuu cleared his throat, “...But those eggs won’t become chicks even if we didn’t eat them,” he explained. “Eh?” Deuce looked, dumbfoundedly. “...those eggs, are the type of eggs that didn’t get fertilized, so there won’t be any baby chicks,” Yuu said again.

Silence...silence…

“EEEEEEHHHH!?!?!? YOU’VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!?!?!?!?!?!?”

Yep, yep, that scream might be heard by the whole school, Yuu bet. At the Savanaclaw dorm, there was a lone boy with wolf ears, running around the track, and his ears twitched, “...Did someone just screamed…” he wondered. Another again, at the Sport Field, there were 2 students wearing their PE uniforms, they were riding horses at the time. A student woke up, and glared at the other, “Sebek, shut up…” the sleepy student said. The other one just glared at him, “Huh? What do you mean by that, Silver? I didn’t say anything,” he said. “If you heard a scream earlier, it wasn’t me,” the other huffed.

At another place, this time at a class, Lilia’s ears twitched, he turned around confusedly. “Did you all hear a scream?” Lilia asked. Cater looked at Lilia confused, “Nyo? No I didn’t,” he said. Then Cater looked at the time, “Oops, I need to go soon,” he announced. “Hm? Where are you going, Cater?” a tan skinned man asked. “I need to meet cute juniors making a make-up tart for Riddle, so I'm off to go tasting it~” Cater winked. The tan skinned man laughed, “Ahaha, I see, well see you next club meeting!”

.  
.  
.

Yuu then made a run back to Mr S’s Mystery Shop, bought another pack of eggs, and ran back to the almost recovered from shock Deuce. Yuu then proceeded to grab, and dragged the taller boy to move. After a while, Deuce walked by himself, but his face still had some of the shocks. Finally, they arrived back at the cafeteria’s kitchen. What greeted them, was a scene of Ace and Trey making chestnut paste from the half the chestnuts, and Grimm flopped on the table, seemingly exhausted.

“Oh, they’re finally back, “Ace greeted them. “You guys sure took a while buying the ingredients,” he commented, and it made Yuu glanced at Deuce. Trey looked at the bought ingredients, and smiled, “Well then, let’s finish this up!”

They then made another batch of chestnut paste, Trey had made the tart crust, already in the oven. He then made the whipped cream from the fresh cream they had bought earlier, then added some chestnut paste, milk, vanilla, and sugar. He then mixed it, until it whipped and had made a peak. Yuu and Grimm were in charge of making the other paste batch, while Deuce and Ace made the whipped cream again. After a while, they arrange the tarts, nicely, and beautifully. “Nyaha! Look at the skill of the great me dazo!” Grimm announced. “This is such an easy-peasy for this great wizard!” he grinned. Ace glared at the blue raccoon, “Oi, Grimm! Don’t lose focus now!” Deuce who stood beside him, still looked a bit shocked. Was that information of the chicks was too much… Yuu sweated.

“Eggs...don’t turn...into chicks…” he murmured, making Ace look at him weirdly. “Geez...what the heck happened to you, man?” he wondered. “All that’s left is to put some chestnut glace on top,” Trey said, as he was doing it. Then, the tarts were finally done!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually laughed when I first watch this episode where Deuce said the chick and eggs, and I kinda feel bad for destroying this belief of his OwO"
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~


	8. Part 8. A Tiring Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finished making the mont blanc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They be tasting their mont blanc UwU~
> 
> Please enjoy ^^~~

“Alright,” Trey then used his magic to dust some powdered sugar on top, “Lastly, we dust the top with powdered sugar…” “Finished!!” Ace and Grimm declared happily. “Finished…~” Deuce, however, said it with a slow and unspirited tone. Ace looked at him for a bit, then turned at Yuu, “This guy...did something happen while you were out shopping?” he asked. Yuu sighed, “Chick shock…” he murmured, “Hm?” Ace looked at him confused, “Just leave him be for a while, he’ll be back to normal,” Yuu shrugged.

“What in the world did I believe for 16 years…” Deuce murmured. Ace stretched his hand and back, “Even so...Making sweets really takes so much time…” he groaned, “I’m exhausted already…” Cater then popped out from the kitchen’s door, winking at the students inside, “Good work~ good work~” he greeted. “Oh?” Cater looked at the finished mont blanc, “The tart is finished? The decorations look super cute~” he complimented, and pulled out his phone, “It’s totally magicamable! Let me take one pic~”

Flash

Ace gasped, glaring at Cater, “What’s you come here at this time for?” he demanded. Cater hummed, “I came to check on my cute juniors working so hard- Hm?” He then noticed how tired Deuce, Ace, and Grimm looked, and he couldn’t help but laugh, “Pfft- Ahahaha, your face look super beat~!” Trey huffed, smiled awkwardly, “If you’re not used to it, it’s easy to get tired, right…”

“Well then, when you’re tired, you need to eat something sweet,” Trey said, then cutted up one of the tarts they had made from the extra chestnut paste they made. “Enjoy the fresh mont blanc,” he announced, and distributed the slices of tart to each one of them to enjoy, by using magic. “Hooray!!” everyone cheered happily, and Ace looked at Cater, jokingly said, “Cater-senpai, you did come here just to eat the finished tart, didn’t you?” Cater glanced away from Ace, “Now now, you can think of me as the taste-tester~” he tried to say, to avoid revealing his true intention.

Grimm sniffed the mont blanc for a second, “Wooaaaaa….” and he melted, “Smell so sweet, so good nandazo~...” he said. “The chestnuts on top are glossy while the cream underneath is so fluffy!” he complimented more, “Let’s eat!!” he declared, and ate the tart. The others followed as well, savoring the flavor.

“Hm-” Ace’s eyes went wide, “Holy crap!” he exclaimed. “So good~” Cater hummed. “Amazing!” Deuce said, “It’s like what you get in stores!” he stated. Yuu blinked, and stared at the mont blanc for a bit, then said, “...It’s my first time eating mont blanc…” quietly. Trey caught this, and said, “Well, what do you think for a first time thing?” Yuu smiled, and took another bite, “It’s really delicious! Thank you very much, Trey-senpai!” Yuu said. Trey chuckled, he was glad to see the eagerness from the juniors. Grimm munching on the piece, while saying, “It’s not too sweet, but still has richness to it! My mouth feels like a field of chestnuts nandazo!!” he declared. Trey smiled at him awkwardly, “Is that a compliment?” he wondered.

“Oh yeah,” Cater looked at Trey, “Hey hey, Trey-kun, do ‘that’,” he said. Trey blinked, “That?...” Trey thought for a moment, “Ah, that, huh?” Ace looked at the two in confusion, “What’s ‘that’?” he asked. Trey smiled, and looked at them, “You guys, what’s your favorite foods?” he asked. The first years were still confused, but answered anyway, “Mine are...cherry pie and hamburger,” Ace answered. “The great me likes canned tuna nandazo,” Grimm said, “Also cheese omelettes, and grilled meat, and pudding, an-” Yuu had to stopped Grimm by placing a hand on his mouth, Grimm likes everything, that’s it. Deuce hummed, “If I have to pick...omurice, I think,” he said. Yuu thought for a moment, then blinked. He hadn’t had that for a while now, hadn’t he… “I think...for me, fried rice,” Yuu said, with a small smile. “For me, grilled lamb with diablo sauce,” Cater said, as if he was in a restaurant or something.

“Alright then,” Trey pulled out his magical pen, “Here we go…” and swung his pen, pointing at the mont blanc’s slices, “ **Doodle Suit!** ” His magic then flew over the slices, and went inside them. Deuce looked at his slice, in confusion, “This is…?” “Now then,” Trey put his pen inside his pocket again, “Take another bite of the mont blanc.”

So, everyone took another bite. “Hm?” Ace blinked, “Hmmmmmm? This is-...” he looked at the slice in disbelief, “Mont blanc, but it tastes like cherry pie!” he exclaimed. “Taste like canned tuna!” Grimm declared, and took another bite, “Ooh, now it’s cheese omelettes- and grilled chicken,” he munched again, “and pudding nandazo!” he declared once again. Yuu blinked, and was amazed, “Amazing, it really tastes like fried rice!” he said, eyes sparkling. “Interesting, right?” Cater asked, happily munching on his slice, “Don’t you think this’ll fly well if you do this at a tea party with girls~?” he teased Trey.

“It’s amazing!” Deuce said, also amazed, “Is changing the flavor of food, Clover-senpai's unique magic?” he asked. “To be more precise, it’s to “overwrites an element into my imagination”, I think,” Trey said, “So not only the flavor, I can also overwrite the color or the scent or anything else,” he explained. “The overwrite effect only lasts a short time, so that’s why it’s like a doodle or scribble,” he said, “That’s why I named this magic, “doodle”, since it’s merely a sketch.” Grimm looked at him in awe, “As long as there’s Trey’s Doodle Suit magic, my all-can-eat-canned-tuna won’t be just a dream, you say?” he asked, and smiled happily, “Unlike that bully, Riddle’s magic, your magic is so much amazing dazo!” he stated.

“No…” Trey sighed, “My magic compared to Prefect’s, it’s like just a child’s toy. The level is different,” he said, and was silent for a moment. Yuu eyed at Trey for a bit, he felt there was more to this stillness of his. Trey sighed, and smiled again, Yuu knew that was to hide that weird silent. “Well then, it’s already late for today,” he announced. “Let’s give the prefect the tart in the day after next, let’s go back to the dorm,” he suggested. “Ah right, the Unbirthday Party is still in two days, right?” Deuce asked. “Yep~” Cater answered, “So don’t be late, okay~”

“Yuu~” Ace called out, with a smile, he asked, “Will you let me sleepover again~?” he pleaded. Ace then moved behind Yuu, smiling at Cater unpleasantly, “Seems like my cruel seniors aren’t going to let me in the dorm~” “Oh my~” Cater wore a small smile, “What a thorn-like words~” he said. Deuce glared at Ace, “Hey, Ace. Don’t force Yuu to spoil you too much,” he said. Grimm also glared at Ace, “That’s right dazo! If you’re planning on staying, pay up! With 10 canned tunas!” he said, his paws stretched out, as if wanting the payment already.

Ace groaned, “Eeehhh!” he glared at both of them, “Are you telling me to sleep outside?” he asked. Trey thought of something for a bit, then said, “Then, why don’t Deuce keep an eye on Ace, while staying at Yuu’s dorm?” Trey suggested. “As the vice dorm leader, I give you permission,” Trey declared. “Trey-kun!” Cater gasped, “Aren’t you spoiling the newbies?” he pouted. “How jealous~” he then smiled again, and looked at Yuu, “Hey, Yuu-chan, can I go too?” “Uuuh…” Yuu seriously didn't know what to answer. “As for you, is a no,” Trey smiled. “Tch,” Cater pouted, “Bringing me down.”

“Then, Yuu,” Trey looked at Yuu, “I’m sorry about forcing those two on you” “It’s okay, I’m used to them anyway,” Yuu smiled. Trey nodded, “We’re counting them on you until the Unbirthday Party,” he requested. Yuu nodded, “Understood.” Ace’s eyes stared at the tart, his eyes full with determination, “In two days, it will be the Unbirthday Party…” he murmured. Then he puffed his chest, “I’ll definitely make him remove this damn collar! Just you wait, Prefect!” he declared, loudly, and fearlessly.

“Well,” Yuu sighed, “Guess we will take our leave now.” Yuu carefully brought the bigger tart, and nodded at the third years, “Seniors, see you tomorrow.” Deuce, Ace also waved them goodbye, and the four first years went on their way to the Ramshackle Dorm.

.  
.  
.

Finally back at the still dirty-old Ramshackle dorm, Yuu had stored the tart inside the still working and clean refrigerator. “Alright,” Yuu huffed, then looking seriously at the Heartslabyul students, “Ace, you still remember my words last night?” he asked. Ace blinked, still smiling as if nothing was wrong, “Hm? What do you mean?” Yuu sighed, he really hoped, no, wished that at least Ace was good at memorizing, but oh well. He needed to shine what he said yesterday, “I told you if you’re planning on staying more than a night.”

“I’ll have you clean a room for you to stay,” Yuu said, unforgivingly, and blankly stared, waiting for Ace’s reaction. Ace blinked, several times, then groaned, “Tch...Seriously…” “Of course. If you don’t want to, go sleep on the hallway,” Yuu threatened. Ace shook his head, and his face expressed unwatingness, “Geeh…” “Well, that means I don’t have to do it as well, right?” Deuce smiled. “Nope,” Yuu said, “You too are going to clean a room for the two of you to sleep for tonight, and the next night,” he stated. “Eh?” Deuce looked shocked, “You’re also staying more than one night, so I’ll have you guys clean as your payment,” Yuu grinned.

“Yuu really adapt too quickly…” Ace sighed. “Come on now,” Yuu clapped his hands, “You two worked together to clean up a room won’t be much of a struggle, right.” Deuce and Ace sighed, disappointed that they still need to do some cleaning. Yuu put his fists on his hips, glaring at them slightly, “Be glad you guys are just going to clean a room, I’ll be cleaning the kitchen… Ah!” Yuu jolted, “I forgot to buy those…” Yuu murmured. Grimm tilted his head, “Hm? What do you mean dazo?” he asked. Yuu walked to the hallway, and wore his shoes again, “I’ll go to the school store for a bit, while you two clean up your room,” he said, pointing at the two.

“Eeeeehhh… Why can’t I helped you out then?” Ace tried to offer, but Yuu knew what he wanted, “No, I’m not letting you go from cleaning. So Grimm,” Grimm looked at Yuu, “You are in charge of watching these two clean, okay?” he requested. “Ooh- Ah!” Grimm smirked, “Sure thing! Leave it to me!” he declared.

“Geh…” “Ugh…” Ace and Deuce groaned. “Well then, I’m off!” Yuu said, and he left the dorm. “Now then,” Grimm smirked, turning to look at the two humans, “You guys heard Yuu. Go clean your rooms~ nandazo!” Grimm grinned, urging the two to clean up a room. Ace glared at the blue monster, “Gggrr….Ordering us around…” Deuce sighed, he shrugged, “It can’t be helped. Let’s go Ace, if we clean up now, we get to go to sleep faster,” Deuce said. “....Fine fine,” Ace grumbled, “It’s better than cleaning 100 windows anyway,” he murmured.

Yuu ran through the road, it was already dark, but he hoped that the shop still wasn’t closed yet. Yuu panted a little, and arrived at the store, thankfully still open. He entered, and was greeted by Sam again, “Oh! Little lost lamb, you came back again three times.”

“I call that a record! But! I could get pretty tired if I see you too much for a day, don’t you think?” he smirked. Yuu chuckled awkwardly, “Sorry about that...This is the last one for today, I promise.” Sam leaned on the table, “So~ What do you need?” Yuu then said what he wanted to buy. Sam nodded, “Hmm, quite a different line than what you’ve purchased earlier~ Okay! Wait here for a bit,” Sam winked, and went to the back of the store. Yuu waited, and soon Sam came back, with a big bag. “This is a bit heavy, you sure you can lift this?” he asked. “Yep, don’t worry about me,” Yuu said, then he lifted the bag easily.

“Good night, Sam-san!” Yuu waved, “Come again tomorrow, little lost lamb~”, Sam said. Yuu then left the store, and walked heading to his dormitory. Though, he felt like someone was watching him, so he looked behind, glancing at the street side, from time to time. However, soon he felt that perhaps it was nothing, he shrugged and hurriedly went back to the Ramshackle Dorm.

When he opened the gate of the Ramshackle Dorm, suddenly he heard-

BAM-....TANG!.....THUMP!!!....

“..........” Yuu blinked, and looked at the dorm. He had a bad feeling…. However, he wouldn’t know what happened there, if he didn’t come in to check. Yuu opened the door hastily, and- SPLASH!! Yuu’s face got soaked by cold water, but he felt that it was dirty cold water. “Hii! Y-Yuu….” he heard Grimm’s voice, trembled, probably in fear of his upcoming explosion. Yuu shook his head, and opened his eyes. He saw Ace and Deuce stopped their struggle, Ace seemingly tried to snatched Deuce’s magical pen. “W-Welcome back~...Yuu….” Ace greeted him nervously. “W-Welcome-...back…” Deuce also greeted, equally nervous.

Thank goodness Yuu got the thing he purchased hidden behind his back, so it didn’t get wet. The bucket of the water from earlier, fell from his head after nesting for a few seconds. Yuu stared at the two, anger, or more, madness, was visible in his eyes. “What the hell were you two doing…” Yuu asked, with a dark tone. Ace and Deuce hugged each other, trembled in fear. “Grimm,” Yuu called out, “Hii! Y-Yes?” Grimm flinched. “Explain,” Yuu simply demanded. “Hheee…well…” Grimm murmured.

“Nyaha!” Grimm cheered, “The table has turned dazo! Ace is the janitor of today, how good this feels~!” Ace was grumbling, walking behind the furball, they went to an empty room for them to stay. Grimm entered the room, cleaned a chair, he sat on it, then pulled out a canned tuna that Yuu had given him. “Since I was told to watch the two of you cleaning, I’ll just enjoy my today’s reward, nandazo~” Grimm opened the lid easily, then started to gobbling the container.

“Yuumm..yum, so take care of your job enthusiastically dazo!” Grimm smirked, then continued to enjoy his canned tuna. “Grrrggh….” Ace growled, “I’ll get you after this, damn furball…” he mumbled out. Deuce sighed, he shook his head, “...It can’t be helped. Let’s get the cleaning tools first, Ace,” he said, going to get the cleaning tools, which sat near the hallway. “...Fiine…” he groaned.

After they got themselves the cleaning tool, Ace also brought a bucket of water, to wipe the room. Deuce pulled out his magical pen, and started to cast the object to do the work. “Geh!” Ace yelped, he was just wiping the floor with his hands and a towel, and this guy just busted out his magic. “Deuce, you cheater! You should clean up with no magic,” Ace glared. “Eh?” Deuce blinked, “But Yuu didn’t say I have to clean this place without magic,” he smirked at the non-magic Ace. Ace glared again, then turned at Grimm, “Grimm, say something will’ya?” Grimm looked at the two, “Uuuhh...Yuu didn’t say that specifically, so I think it’s probably fine?” he said, unsuredly. “Eeeh!?” Ace then narrowed his eyes at Deuce, “Then if Deuce uses magic, then I want to!” “Hah? What are you talking about- Oi!” Ace tried to snatched Deuce’s magical pen.

“O-Oi! Let go! You can’t even use magic!!” Deuce shouted, he tried to push away Ace. “Eeeii! If I transfer my mind into your magic, it might work!” Ace smirked, “Is that even a thing!?” Deuce glared. “H-Hey! Stop!!” Deuce continued to shouted at the stubborn Ace, Grimm saw that it was getting a bit out of hand, so he stepped. “O-Oi! You guys, stop it dazo! Or else Yuu will-” But he didn’t get to finished his words, when the bucket of the water started to fly around, “Nyah!”

“Ace! Let go!” Deuce shouted, “Don’t wanna! Use your magic to clean the room for my part as well- will ya!?” Ace demanded. They struggled until they were out of the room, stumbling on the hallway. Grimm tried to catch the flying bucket, “Ffgnna! Stop it you two-!”

SPLASH

“...And you came back, and got yourself wet by the bucket dazo…” Grimm explained. “......” Yuu glared hard at the two first years. “...You two” “Y-Yes…?” the two said in unison. “Get back to the room and clean it, spotless…” Yuu said, with a low and dangerous tone. “Yes!” both answered. “And Deuce,” Yuu looked at Deuce, “Y-Yes!?” Yuu stretched out his palm, “You’re not allowed to use magic, give me your magical pen.” Deuce’s eyes went wide, but then sighed in defeat, and gave Yuu his magical pen.

“And as for punishment, you two are going to clean another room tomorrow,” Yuu said, “Understand?” he asked. “U-Understood,” both answered once again. “Grimm, make sure they don’t cause another ruckus,” Yuu said. “Y-Yes! Leave it to me dazo!” Grimm replied.

.  
.  
.

After a while, Ace and Deuce were able to clean the room, spotless, Grimm had checked it. Yuu at the time also finished cleaning the kitchen, and now he was preparing for dinner. Yuu really can’t be too cruel to his friends, since they helped him clean the room. Yuu had bought eggs, rice, oil, salt, pepper, some vegetables, sausages, bacon, and some frozen chicken meat. He won’t use all of them tonight, but he will use most of them.

He had cooked the rice with less water, and he prepared the vegetables. He had cut onion, carrot, and scallion into small dice. Yuu then sliced some of the sausages into dice as well, then he diced 2 slices of bacon. He was thankfully that the kitchenwares in the dorm were just dirty, and still fairly usable. After the rice was cooked, Yuu cracked open 3 eggs, mixed it well, then he busted out a wok he had found earlier. He poured a bit of oil, then heated up the stove. After the oil became hot, Yuu cooked the egg, by stirring it on the wok, until it cooked into a bit scrambled and fluffy. Yuu then put the cooked rice into the wok, and hurriedly mixed it. He then put the bacon and the sausages, mixed it well, then finally he put the vegetables.

Yuu then seasoned it with salt and pepper, tasted it, and added a bit more pepper, and tasted it again. Yuu nodded, smiling a bit at the food he cooked. He put out some plates, and plated the food. Yuu put his used kitchenware on the sink, and cleaned his hands. He walked to the hallway, and called out to the others, “Ace, Deuce, are you two done yet?” he asked.

When a groan replied to him instead, he went to the room to check. Yuu saw Deuce and Ace sitting on the floor exhausted, Grimm looked at Yuu, and sniffed. “Hey Yuu, something smells good.” He then smiled, “Did you make something?” he asked. Yuu smiled, and nodded, then looked at the other two again. “Hmm...well, just wait here, okay,” he said, walking back to the kitchen, which was in the Lounge room. “Ha…” Ace blinked, “I’m so...tired…” Deuce groaned.

Then Yuu came back with a tray, on it were 4 plates of fried rice, cupped water, and some eating utensils. “Dinner’s ready,” Yuu announced. Ace and Deuce blinked, “Eh? We’re...eating here?” Deuce asked. “You guys seem to be too tired to stand up, right? So let’s eat here,” Yuu smiled, and distributed the plates to each one of them. “Hoo…” Ace looked at the fried rice in amazement, “Yuu made this?” he asked. “Yep, since it’s easy to make for now, and pretty much filling up your stomach,” Yuu explained simply.

“Smells good dazo~” Grimm sniffed, and smiled widely. “Well then…” Deuce said, “Let’s eat!” everyone declared, and went in eating the fried rice Yuu made. “Hmm? Hmmm!! Delicious!” Ace announced. “Wooahh~ Fluffy egg, crunchy veggies, and meaty bacon and sausages!” Grimm said, excitedly stuffing his face with the fried rice. “The rice is not mushy, nicely dried too,” Deuce complimented. “Everything seems so simple, but the taste is so good, I can go for more~,” Ace said, stuffing his face with the fried rice. Yuu chuckled, “I just used salt and pepper,” he said, “Fried rice is one of the easiest things I can make in a short time. Though, I could add some soy sauce and maybe fry the sausages for a bit to add more texture, but this is good enough,” Yuu smiled.

“Yuu, you…” Deuce called out, “Do you usually cook at home?” Yuu’s breath stopped for a second, then smiled, “Well you can say that I guess. My mom was busy all the time, so I handled most of the housework. I also had a friend, her family had a diner, and I used to work there as well,” Yuu explained. His tone and face was calm and longing, but his eyes were clear with sadness.

“...Well, it’s already late,” Yuu said, finishing his fried rice. “You guys get ready to sleep, I’ll wash the dishes,” he said, taking the empty plates. When Yuu left the room, Ace flopped and sighed, “That was good~” “Let’s go and wash ourselves. My body is filled with dust already…” Deuce said. “Agreed…” Ace sighed, both went to the dorm bathroom to wash. Grimm already went back to Yuu’s room, and slept on the floor like usual.

Yuu had washed the dishes, and he went to the bathroom last. Everyone was already asleep when he washed himself, so he quietly washed himself. He thanked how tired his friends were, so he won’t say anything that didn’t concern them. Yuu sighed and dried himself up, then his eyes caught captivedly at the mirror. He lightly touched his wounds on his body, traced them by soft fingers touches. He eyed the wounds, melancholically, especially the triangle burnt wound on his right chest.

_“Why did you leave me!?”_

Yuu shut his eyes tight, he shook his head, trying to shake away the voice. He sighed, and dressed himself to his nightwear, then went to his room. He laid on his bed, and closed his eyes, ‘Today...is such a tiring day..’ then, Yuu went into a deep, unpeaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, never make Yuu pissed.... Also, we caught a glimpse of Yuu, but...  
> .  
> .
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~


	9. Part 9. A Day Before Unbirthday Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Unbirthday Party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~SURPRISE UPDATE~~~
> 
> xDDD I'll update 2 chapters tomorrow maybe? Who know? Is that ok with you guys though????
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story ^^~

Yuu then woke up earlier than the others, then cleaned the other part of the dorm. He had cleaned them for almost an hour, then he took a bath, and prepared breakfast, seeing that it’s 7 in the morning. He decided to make a nice scallion pepper porridge, with egg and bacon. First, he washed the rice clean, then cooked it with more water, to make it more mushy a bit. Yuu then had the bacon fried on a non-stick pan, then when it was done, he chopped up some scallions, and then mixed a bowl of eggs. He then waited for the rice to be done.

“Haaaa….~” came a yawn, and Yuu turned to see Deuce sleepily walked in the lounge room. “Good morning, Deuce,” Yuu greeted. “Ah?” Deuce sleepily rubbed his eyes, then blinked at Yuu, “Oh, good morning…” he said sleepily. Deuce stretched his hands upward, then blinked away his sleepiness, “Why are you up so early?” he asked. “I just did some cleaning with the place, took a bath, and now, making breakfast,” Yuu said.

“Hee,” Deuce eyed the kitchen, “What are you making?” “Porridge,” he simply answered. “Porridge, huh?” Deuce wondered. Yuu blinked at him, “Is there something wrong with that?” he asked. “Ah no. I just think that porridge might make me sleepy instead,” he answered. “Pfft-” Yuu smiled, “Is that so? Well, I’ll admit, not everyone enjoyed porridge as their breakfast.”

“I can make you other things if you want,” Yuu offered. “Ah, it’s okay, I’ll have it. I can get something later at the cafeteria,” Deuce quickly said, and Yuu stared at him for a second, then nodded, “Okay, fine.” Yuu checked on the rice, then he poured the rice with the water to the non-stick pan from earlier, then added salt, and a lot of pepper. He then stirred the rice, mixed the seasoning, and got the heat to low setting. “Ah…” Deuce said, “I guess I’ll go take a bath then?” “Sure,” Yuu said.

The Heartslabyul student then went to the bathroom, to take a bath. Yuu continued to stir the rice, which had started to become porridge. He then poured the mixed egg into the porridge, and raised the heat up, and stirred the porridge a bit faster. Yuu tasted it with a spoon, then added a bit more pepper.

Deuce was finished with his bath, then proceeded to wake up the other two residents. “Ace, Grimm, wake up!” he called out to them, from the hallway. Ace pushed the door, he yawned slightly, and sleepily walked through the hallway. “Ace, take a bath now, Yuu had prepared us breakfast,” Deuce ordered. “Ah?” Ace looked at him sleepily, then blinked, and yawned, “...I’ll get to it…” he murmured sleepily, then walked to the bathroom, with a borrowed towel. Deuce then went inside Yuu’s room, and bent over Grimm. He shook Grimm slightly, “Grimm, wake up,” he said. “Mmrrrmmm…” Grimm mumbled, “5 more minutes...” “No. Yuu had made breakfast, so get yourself cleaned up now!” Deuce said, shaking the furball more harshly. “Ahh…- Mmmm...I’m up, I’m up,” Grimm said, rubbing his eyes.

Yuu plated the porridge into 4 bowls, he then placed the bacon on top of each bowl, and he sprinkled some of the scallions. When everyone had awakened, Yuu set the porridge on the table, and distributed it. When everyone got their own portions, they immediately digged in, and savored the simple taste.

.  
.  
.

The first years then went out to the street, to go to school, might go to the cafeteria if they were still hungry or something. While walking through the street, Ace yawned a bit, then scratched his neck slightly, “Man...having this collar for two days is really bothering me…” he groaned. “It can’t be helped,” Deuce sighed, “If yesterday you didn’t open your mouth so wide, you might have been forgiven on that day.” Ace gritted his teeth, glaring at the short haired dorm mate of his.

Yuu smiled awkwardly at the two, “Now now, things had happened anyway,” he said, trying to calm his two classmates. “Oh yeah,” Grimm said, holding out a piece of paper he had rummaged through Yuu’s bag earlier, “What is this paper about?” he asked. Yuu took the paper, “It’s said something with a ‘club’ on it dazo,” Grimm informed. “Ah,” Yuu smiled, “It’s a club registration paper,” he answered. “Club...regis- what?” Grimm tilted his head in confusion. “A club registration paper,” Ace repeated. “It’s a pretty important paper, so you can register for a club activity.”

“Is club activity like another boring class?” Grimm asked, his face showed displeased thinking about it. “Hmmm...well not all of them,” Deuce answered, “It’s really depending on your choice on the club activity,” he continued. Yuu looked at the piece of paper, there were some clubs signed in the paper, and there were quite a lot. “Hmm, we strictly only join one club, huh?” Yuu wondered. “Well, isn't it good?” Ace blinked, “I don’t want to join too many clubs, it’ll be too much of a hassle,” he sighed. Yuu read the clubs’ signs in the paper, “Basketball club, Horseback Riding club, Track and Field club, Magical Shift club?... Board Game club, Gargoyle Research Society club, Mountain Appreciation club, Movie Appreciation club, Science club, Light Music club...” Yuu murmured the names. “Hee, there are a lot of clubs,” Yuu said in amazement.

“Ah right,” Deuce looked at Yuu, “Later after school, the clubs will be doing an exhibition of their clubs activity,” he informed. “Ah I almost forgot about that,” Ace said truthfully, “It’s because of this damn collar ruckus…” he sighed. “Today?” Yuu blinked. Deuce nodded, “I already choose what club I want to join, though,” Deuce closed his eyes, “Why don't they have a Magical Wheel club…” he sighed. Yuu tilted his head, “Magical...wheel? What is that?” he asked. “Eh?” Deuce blinked, “Yuu, you don’t know what magical wheel?” he asked, Yuu nodded.

“Maybe because Yuu is from another world, they don’t have magical wheels there perhaps?” Ace wondered. “Magical wheel is a vehicle that runs by magic,” Deuce explained, “It’s somewhat like a bike, but bigger, and only has one tire,” he said. Yuu blinked, and thought silently, “It sounds like a one tired motorcycle,” he said.

“Motor...cycle?” Deuce wondered. “Well, it’s like that magical wheel you described earlier, but motorcycles have 2 tires, and run by gas or some kind of fuel,” Yuu simply explained. “Hee,” Deuce said in amazement, “Sounds like your world really advanced in digital and technology, that’s amazing!” he complimented.

“Ah, well I don’t ride motorcycles, so I don’t particularly care…” Yuu said awkwardly. “Ah right, speaking of the clubs,” Ace smiled, “I’m still conflicted on what to join…,” he sighed, “There are basketball club, volleyball club, hockey club...choosing one makes my head hurt,” he said, getting back to the club topic. “How about Yuu and Grimm?” he asked, looking at the two. “The great me is already tired of the boring classes nandazo…” Grimm pouted, “I don’t want another stuff going on when it’s time for me to sleep!” he declared. Yuu sighed, “Well there goes my plan to look for work…” he murmured. “I’ll choose later during the clubs’ exhibition,” he said.

“Ah right, do you guys happen to know when I need to submit the paper?” Yuu asked Ace and Deuce. Deuce hummed, “I think the deadline is...next week Friday, so you still have plenty of time in choosing the clubs,” he assured Yuu.

.  
.  
.

The day went on fairly quickly, and it was the last class of the day. At the moment, Yuu’s class was having a flying lesson. Yuu was back into his PE uniform, Grimm sat on his shoulders. The students had lined up, the class started with another class, class 1-B. Yuu noticed there were the wolf eared man and the lavender haired boy he saw yesterday, so they were in class B, just next door to them, Yuu thought.

“Alright, you bean sprouts,” Vargas greeted, “As for today, I’ll let you guys choose a magic broom.” Vargas used his magic, and brooms flew over, then landed on the center in front of them. “From these brooms, choose one that will be your broom for your entire years,” Vargas smirked, “That will be today's subject!” Yuu blinked, “Why would we choose a broom for today’s subject…” he wondered, whispering slightly. “Who knows…” Grimm whispered back.

“Well then, begin!” Vargas shouted, and made everyone jump and hurriedly picked one broom. Yuu looked around in panic, and confused. However, he would wait for the crowd to cool down first. “O-Oi, Yuu!” Grimm called out, in panic, “S-Shouldn’t we hurriedly and choose one dazo!” he panickedly demanded. “Calm down,” Yuu said, “If we choose during a havoc like that, we won’t get a broom that would suit us, moreover suit your magic,” he explained.

When the crowd had calmed down, Yuu, the lavender haired boy, and the wolf eared man then choose one of the brooms. Yuu blinked, he felt somewhat a weird feeling when he tried to pick one, then tried to pick the others. “Eemm Yuu?” Grimm called out, “What are you doing dazo?” he asked. “I...don’t know,” Yuu honestly answered, “But somehow, it felt wrong when I tried to pick that one…” he murmured, then picked one broom. He checked the broom, and smiled, “This one,” he announced. “Eeehh?” Grimm blinked, looking at a much more slimer and messy looking broom, “It looks like a low quality broom that had been used for cleaning for a year dazo!” Grimm yelped, still staring at Yuu in shock. “I’m sure it could still work nicely, have faith a little,” Yuu smiled, then walked back to the line.

Yuu stood there with his broom, and he just noticed that the others were having a hard time with their brooms. “Wh-What happened?” Yuu and Grimm asked in unison. Vargas huffed, still smiling, he crossed his arms on his chest, “The reason why I let today’s subject just be broom choosing, because…” He eyed the students, struggling, trying to composure with their chosen brooms, “Magic brooms like that don’t usually listen to anyone.”

“Eh?” Yuu looked at Vargas, shocked, “Te-Teacher, what do you mean by...that?” he asked. “Hmph, like I said,” Vargas grinned, “Those are magic brooms, one that in turn, choose their own master.” Vargas then pointed at the broom Yuu held, “For example, yours was known to be one of the fastest broom we had,” Yuu blinked and looked at the broom, “When you’re holding it, it didn’t struggle right? So the broom had chosen you as its master,” he explained. “Eh? But how will it fly?” Yuu asked, “I thought we needed to use magic to fly a broom, was it not?” he tilted his head. “Using magic is when you wanted to summon your broom, and boost it when flying,” Vargas explained.

“S-Summon?” Grimm asked. Vargas nodded, “All of you bean sprouts! Those who had their brooms, come over here right now!” he ordered. “Those who still struggled with their brooms, hurry and take over! It’s good to train your muscles like that, hahaha!” he laughed. There were few who had their brooms, Yuu took a glance at those who still struggled, he saw Ace and Deuce were somewhat arguing with their brooms. “What are those idiots doing dazo?” Grimm wondered, Yuu just shook his head and sighed.

“Alright you bean sprouts,” Vargas started, “I want you to flow your magic onto your pulse, and chanted “Thou art under my command, shall thy become one with I”. Understood?” he asked with his loud tone, “Yes’sir!” the students answered. Yuu then put his fingers on his right hand’s pulse, Grimm stood steadily on his left hand, also touching Yuu’s pulse. “Wait, why should I flow my magic into Yuu dazo?” he asked. “Hm?” Vargas blinked, looking at Grimm, “With that small weed like body of yours, you wouldn’t do the next thing that will happen,” he answered. “Eh...hearing that really makes me sca- I mean nervous dazo…” Grimm said truthfully. “Same…” Yuu said.

“Alright, everyone ready?” Vargas asked, and replied with “Yes’sir!” Vargas nodded, “Well then, BEGIN!” he ordered. Grimm flow his magic into Yuu’s pulse, “Ffggnnaaa…” Yuu felt his hand grew warmer each seconds, even though he couldn’t use magic, he was also concentrating. “Ready Grimm?” Yuu asked, “As I’ll ever be dazo!” Grimm replied.

“ **Thou art under my command, shall thy become one with I** ” Yuu and Grimm chanted together, and then-

“E-Eeeh!? The broom-” Grimm yelped. Yuu noticed the broom started to shone brightly, and then the light entered Yuu’s pulse, disappearing into his hand. Then, appeared a black crow symbol on his pulse. Yuu blinked, and rubbed the symbol panickedly, “Wh-What happened!?” Vargas grinned, looking at the two in amusement, “Hoo~ seems like you two had no problem in storing the broom,” he said. “Storing!?” Yuu and Grimm shouted, looking at Vargas convolutedly. “What do you mean by ‘storing’ nandazo?” Grimm asked, still in shock.

“By ‘storing’ meant is,” Vargas said, “Your broom simply went inside your body. Hah, do not be worried, magic like this won’t affect anything to your teeny tiny body,” he explained. Yuu blinked, and examined the symbol on his pulse. “But how do we use the broom after this, Vargas-sensei?” Yuu asked. Vargas huffed, “Just chanted “Come forth, broom of mine!” then it will come out. Well, you can change your broom’s name if you want to,” Vargas grinned.

“Try it,” he urged the two. “Ggrhh...the chanting sounds really lame dazo…” Grimm complained, “Well, let’s try it first,” Yuu said. Yuu reached out his hand, and both chanted, “ **Come forth! Broom of Mine!** ” The symbol on his hand glowed, then from it, the broom came out. Yuu jumped a bit, but hurriedly gripped the broom. Vargas nodded, “Next, “ **Come back!** ” in order to store it again,” he said, Grimm then chanted the spell, “Come back!” the broom went back inside the symbol. “Ah, it came back,” Grimm stated, Yuu nodded, staring at his wrist in wonder. Vargas nodded once again, approving of the two’s progress, “Well then, you can have free time until the class is over,” he said. “Yaho! Free time, nandazo~” Grimm cheered. “Well let’s just sit here and wait for Deuce and Ace, I guess,” Yuu smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always supporting the series~


	10. Part 10. Picking A Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Club Picking! Let's Go~....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen the newest Halloween episodes!? I'm crying cause Malleus was angry when those magicame monsters making chaos in Ramshackle dorm!!! Malleus!!!
> 
> Ahem...anyway, please enjoy~ ^^

“Alright, you bean sprouts!” Vargas shouted. The students had lined up again, they already took control of their own brooms, and some of them were already exhausted, including Ace and Deuce. “That’s all for today, we will be learning to fly with the brooms on the next class,” Vargas announced, “Now run along, good day!” “Thank you very much, sir!” the students greeted back.

“Gaah...Finally,” Ace sighed in relief, “Why is choosing one broom would be difficult like that?” he wondered, with a pained tone. “Hah…” Deuce breathed, “Never would I have thought the broom would fight back like that…” he said. “Nyaha~” Grimm grinned, “Looks like the genius Grimm-sama has proven his skill to y’all nandazo~” he cheered. “Tch, just because you could get yourself an easy broom to control, doesn’t mean you’re a genius, y’know,” Ace glared, “What!? I dare you to repeat that dazo…” Grimm glared back. “Oi, stop it, you two-” Deuce tried to stop them.

“AHEM!” Yuu said loudly, glaring deadly at the two, “!?” Ace and Grimm looked at the scary looking Yuu, and immediately dropped their argument. “Geez...only when Yuu stepped up you guys would listen…” Deuce murmured.

After Yuu changed back to his school uniforms, the first years decided to check out the clubs’ exhibition. The exhibition was held in different places inside the school building, so they could check all of them. There were some exceptions, mostly the clubs specialized in sports. Ace, Deuce, and Grimm wanted to check the sport clubs which were placed at the sports field, which were where they were. However, Yuu wanted to check the non-sport clubs which were inside the school building. So, he was the one that changed into his school uniform, and went inside the school building.

Yuu had asked Ace and Deuce to not let Grimm cause any ruckus, and immediately get back to Ramshackle dorm when they were done. Yuu also planned on making small sized barbeques for dinner, and asked them to buy the ingredients he had noted.

Yuu went around the school building, checking where the clubs’ exhibition was. Yuu noticed most of them took place in the third years classrooms, this made him nervous a bit, but he still went anyway. First, he went to the second year's classrooms, 2-C and 2-E. Yuu walked through the busy hallway, searching for the class, and then found the classroom 2-C. Yuu went inside, and saw there were so many students inside, from different dorms too. He went inside, and saw there were a lot of board games lined up at the tables.

“Welcome to the Board Games club!” greeted an alluring voice. Yuu looked at a taller man, with glasses, and pale lavender hair. He blinked, and just realized that this man was at the entrance ceremony, and at the cafeteria yesterday. “My name is Azul Ashengrotto, for today, I’ll tell the details of the Board Games club, and let everyone try out on our collection of board games,” the man, Azul, smiled. “Come on, Idia-san,” Azul glanced at the floating tablet beside him, “Introduce yourself as the head of the club,” he said, crossing his arms. “Hhii! W-Why should I…” the tablet let out a yelp, and murmured out. Yuu blinked, looking around a bit, but still listening to the members’ conversation, “Ha…” the tablet sighed, “M-My name is Idia Shroud...third year...and the head of the club, nicetomeetyou!” the tablet quickly said.

Yuu looked at the members, well except for the tablet. He also noticed another member, but he seemed like not a student? He looked young… “Big brother, you speak way too fast,” the boy sighed. Yuu blinked, just realizing that the boy was actually a cyborg! ‘Even in this world, cyborg is a thing!?’ Yuu thought to himself loudly. “Everyone good afternoon, my name is Ortho Shroud!” the boy, Ortho, introduced himself, “Nice to meet you all!”

“Well then everyone, let me explain to you all what our club’s activities are,” Azul smiled. Yuu hummed silently, then decided he had seen enough. He turned to leave quietly, but someone caught him leaving, “Hey, why don’t you stay a bit longer?” Ortho’s voice came up, making Yuu jump a bit, then abruptly turned to look at Ortho. “Eh- Ah...” Yuu stuttered out.

“I- ah...I wanna check the other club?” Yuu smiled awkwardly. “Oh! You can check the others later y’know, come and check out here first,” Ortho’s eyes expressed a smile, since his mouth part was covered by the cyborg part. “U-Uuhh, o-okay,” Yuu said, he really was weak against innocent children. Ortho tugged on his sleeves, and made him check out the board games they had. “This one called Kingdomino, this one is fun, oh- but this Uno card is also super fun too!” Ortho smiled. Yuu smiled, following the boy’s excitement, “Is that so? I’ve never played these kinds of games before,” Yuu said.

“Eh!?” Ortho shouted, “Never have!? That’s no good! Come on, play with us some rounds,” Ortho urged him. “O-Ortho, don’t b-bother people like that- Ah!” the tablet, Idia stopped talking, just noticed Yuu’s presence. “Big brother! Let’s play with him- Ah right,” Ortho turned to look at Yuu, “My name is Ortho Shroud, how about you?” he asked. Yuu blinked, and smiled, “I’m Yuu, nice to meet you, Ortho-kun,” he greeted. “Oh! You’re the student that everyone has talked about, right?” Ortho asked, tilting his head. “Well, you can say that…” Yuu chuckled awkwardly. “Yuu-san, what do you want to play? Uno? Kingdomino? Rumy? Spyfall? Or these other things?” Ortho asked, showing the board games one by one. “W-Well…” Yuu couldn’t say anything, he just wanted to check out the club for a minutes or so. Even if he wanted to play, he couldn’t choose what game he wanted to play.

“Ortho-san,” Azul came up to them, seemed like he had finished explaining the club’s activities to the freshmen. “Please do not be so loud, you will disturb the other’s-...Hm?” Azul blinked, adjusting his glasses, he faced Yuu. “You are…” he raised his eyebrow, “Ah, you’re the student that can’t use- I mean, at the entrance ceremony, yes,” he smiled, Yuu blinked, looking at Azul, and he didn’t like how he smiled.

“If I remember correctly, Yuu...san, was it?” Azul asked, and Yuu nodded. “Ah, welcome to the board game club exhibition,” he welcomed Yuu. “Are you interested in joining the club, perhaps?” Azul asked. “Well…” Yuu looked left and right, “I actually came to check the clubs, what’s the club is about...I’m still not certain which club I want to join,” he answered truthfully. “Ah, is that so?” Azul blinked, “Well, we the board game club will certainly welcome you with open arms,” he smiled. Yuu smiled back, but it wasn’t his usual cheerful smile, “Thank you, I...appreciate it.”

“Yuu-san,” Ortho called out, “Would you like to play with us next time then?” he asked, eyes full of hope. Yuu blinked, and smiled sincerely, “Well, when I have time okay?” he said. “Well then,” Yuu straightened his back, and bowed slightly at the seniors, “I’ll be on my way, seniors.” Yuu then left the classroom, and he didn’t notice a dangerous glint from Azul. “Azul-shi, what are you planning on about?” Idia asked through the tablet. “Hm? I have no idea what you are talking about, Idia-san,” Azul smiled.

Yuu walked and entered the next classroom, the class 2-E. There weren’t that many people there, in fact it was a bit empty than what he had thought. “Let’s see…” Yuu murmured, and saw the club’s name, ‘The Mountain Appreciation Club’ it said on a banner.

Yuu noticed there was one person, perhaps the one attending the club. ‘Even so, I thought there would be people who would do this kind of thing, but why is it empty?’ Yuu inwardly thought. “Ah, welcome to the exhibition of Mountain Appreciation club!” a taller man with blueish tosca haired greeted him politely. “Are you interested in checking out the club’s activities? Perhaps joining the club even?” he asked, with a smile, which Yuu noticed that he has a round of sharp teeth. Yuu backed away a bit, and smiled slightly, “I uh, I’m still not sure what club to join, I’m just checking the clubs up…” he answered quickly.

“Ah, that’s too bad,” the man said, with a hint of disappointment. “Well, please enjoy the details of the club here, Mr…” “I’m Yuu,” Yuu answered. “Yuu-san, then? My name is Jade Leech,” the man, Jade, smiled, “It’s very nice to finally meet you,” he greeted. Yuu blinked, “Finally?” “Ah, you see, you are the talk of the students nowadays,” Jade smiled, “Even my twin brother, Flyod Leech, took an interest in you,” he informed.

“Ah,” Yuu scratched his head, chuckling embarrassingly, “Is that so?” “That’s right, well please look around, I’m sure there are things you might be interested in,” Jade said. Yuu nodded, and so he looked around. There were some mountains pictures, mushrooms collection? Jade even had a showcase for the necessary equipment for working in the field. After a while, Yuu went on to the next class. He bid Jade good day, and left the classroom. “Next is...third year, the one nearby is the class 3-E,” Yuu murmured.

Yuu walked through the hallway, and found the class 3-E, so he entered the room. The classroom was also almost as empty as Jade’s club exhibition, but there were at least 3 or 5 people inside. Yuu looked around, and almost bumped into someone while looking, “Ah! I’m sorry,” Yuu quickly apologized. “Oh, worry not, monsieur,” the one he bumped said. Yuu looked up, seriously everyone here was just too damn tall! The man has bob hair cut, his eyes sharp almost like looking at a fox or something, Yuu thought. Yuu backed away slightly, and bowed, apologizing. “Hm? Isn’t it Yuu?” a voice called out to him. Yuu looked at the source, and met...Trey’s eyes.

“Ah, good afternoon, Trey-senpai,” Yuu greeted. Trey went closer to the two, letting the freshmen look around at the plants placed on the tables. “Welcome to the Science club exhibition, Yuu,” Trey smiled, then blinked, “Hm? Why are you alone? Where’s Ace and the others?” he asked. “They went to check the sports clubs’ exhibition,” Yuu answered. “Trey-kun,” the bob haired man called Trey out, “Mind introducing me to the freshman?” he asked politely. Trey sighed, and smiled awkwardly, “Fine then. Yuu, this is,” Trey said, his hand was up referring to the other man, “Rook Hunt, another member of the Science club.” The bob haired man, Rook, smiled, “Bonjour! It’s quite a pleasure to meet you, Yuu-kun!” he said, smiling all brightly. Yuu nodded, “It’s nice to meet you as well, Rook-senpai,” he greeted.

“Well, Yuu, enjoy the exhibition while you’re here,” Trey smiled. Yuu nodded, feeling relieved that he was with someone he was familiar with. Yuu looked around, there were some plants he knew, and there was a strawberry plant as well. “Are these plants grown by seniors?” he asked. “Yeah,” Trey said, “The science club isn’t just covering science topics, we also cultivated some plants, and learned how to grow them better,” he explained. “That’s right!” Rook smiled.

“For example, that beautiful strawberry plant was personally cultivated by Rose Chevalier, himself!” Rook presented the strawberry plant on the table, “Such love, what a beauté!” he complemented. Yuu thought that this man might be a bit too dramatic, also, why did he use the french language as well? Yuu wondered. “Ro-Rose Cheavali-...er?” Yuu raised his eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion. Rook chuckled, “Fufu, I was talking Trey-kun,” he said. Trey shook his head, and sighed, “I told you many times not to call me that…” Rook smiled, “Fufu, I couldn’t help myself. It’s such a fitting title for you, Trey-kun,” he said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yuu asked. “Rose Chevalier…” Rook took a breath, “It simply means, ‘Rose Knight’,” Rook said, “It’s because Trey-kun always seems to be the knight of Roi de Roses, it’s such a perfect title, don’t you think?” Yuu blinked, this man’s language really confused him so much. Yuu looked at Trey, “Roi- de...Roses?” Trey smiled apologetically, “He meant Perfect Riddle,” he answered. Yuu blinked, he still wondered, why would Trey called a junior by his title instead of his name. “Ah, well, I think I have seen enough!” Yuu said, he had seen enough, “I wanted to check the others, then go back to the dorm to clean up more.”

“Ah speaking of that,” Trey said, “How are Ace and Deuce, did those two make trouble while staying there?” he asked worriedly. “Ah, well...something did happen yesterday,” Yuu said, smiling angrily when remembering yesterday’s incident. Trey sighed, “...Is that so? I’m sorry for the behavior of those two,” he apologized. Yuu shook his head, smiling, “Nothing needs to be apologized for, senpai. Besides,” Yuu smiled, “I already made them clean up the place, later I’ll also have them help me clean the dorm again,” he said. Trey chuckled, “Ahaha, is that so? Well, tomorrow is the Unbirthday Party,” he said, reminding Yuu. “Be sure not to be late tomorrow,” Trey said, and Yuu nodded, “We won’t be late!”

“Well then, seniors,” Yuu bowed slightly, and left the class. He proceeded to the next class, he still had time for today.

Rook watched Yuu’s back walking through the hallway, he hummed, “His appearances are such simplistic beauty. However…” his smile grew wider, “Under those simple looks, he hid a cunning wolf perfectly, like a trickster-” Trey interrupted with a ‘Ahem’, and looked at the hunter, “Rook, please don’t make a nickname for Yuu. He would be weir- I mean, feeling flustered if you do so…” Trey said, “I think,” he added. Rook chuckled lightly, “My~ Trey-kun, such possessiveness! I just want to learn his beauty, that’s all~” Rook smiled, and it made Trey let out a sigh. He shook his head, and continued to show the freshmen about the Science club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some ideas for the Halloween Story and the rest of the event stories, but I planned on making them into the main story of the series. So it might take....a year or so to get there. But I'll do my best!!
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~


	11. Part 11. The End of The Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the clubs exhibition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, **Happy Halloween!!**
> 
> Hope you guys got the latest Halloween event cards xD~
> 
> As always, please enjoy your read~

Yuu looked and found the class 3-C, it was written as the Movie Appreciation club. Yuu looked inside of the classroom, and immediately his eyes went wide, ‘Gosh...so sparkly and fancy looking!’ Yuu exclaimed inside his head, seeing the classroom was filled with a collection of movies, cameras, lighting equipment, and was decorated with fancy banners, even the shelves for the movies were just looking so fancy.

Yuu decided not to go inside, because he felt out of place, so he looked around from outside. Yuu noticed most of the people in the room wore the same colored vest, purple, and they were super sparkly. Most of them have handsome and beautiful features, Yuu just remembered, ‘Were they the Pome- something dorm?...’ he wondered.

“You, potato at the door. Why not come inside?” a voice called out, Yuu jumped, and looked around. His eyes locked on to a person with pale blonde hair, and Yuu could say he was the most sparkliest person in the room. Yuu blinked, he looked behind him, then at the man, he pointed to himself, “Me?” he asked. The man sighed, “Who else other than you then?” he said. The man walked closer to Yuu, and he was pretty tall. “If you want to check the club’s exhibition, you should come in and take a much closer look,” the man scolded, “I didn’t put these decorations just to be an eye-stopping show, understand?” the man said, his eyebrows knitted, but still intact some beauty.

Yuu blinked several times, “Ah- uh n-no...I’m sorry?” he quickly said. The man huffed, “If you understand, then come inside.” The man watched as Yuu stiffly made his way inside, he then sighed, “Your hair makes you look like a gloomy spinach, honestly…” Yuu turned, and looked at him confusedly, “Sp-spinach…?”

The man brushed Yuu’s long bangs slightly, he huffed, “Can you even see with this kind of bangs? Even though your hair looks clean and nicely kept, the length of the bangs are just outrages,” the man commented. Yuu closed one of his eyes, because the man kept playing with his bangs for a bit. The man then sighed, letting go of his hair, “I-Is that really bad?” Yuu asked. The man crossed his arms, “Of course it’s bad,” he commented. “Bangs that long would just bother your eyesight, and your eyes won’t shine through your face,” the man scolded again. Yuu chuckled awkwardly, ‘I don’t know how to reply to this guy, honestly…’ he inwardly thought.

The man hummed, staring at Yuu for a second, “Your eyes shape aren’t that bad, it would be a shame if you still have these long bangs,” he said. Yuu blinked, “I-I’m sorry?” he apologized, with a confused tone in them.

The man sighed, “Well I have talked quite long. Go ahead and enjoy the exhibition, spinach,” he said, then walked back to attend to the other students in the room. Yuu tucked his bangs for a bit, then blinked, ‘Is it really that bad…?’ he wondered. Yuu then proceeded to look around the movies collection, then left faster than he would with the other clubs. He just wanted to avoid talking about his looks, he knew well that he didn’t have the best appearances, and being in the same room with people faced with pretty faces, just made him feel worse.

The last club in the school was in the class next door, class 3-B. Yuu went there, and looked at the banner, it was written ‘Light Music Club’. Yuu’s breath was slowed a bit, he gulped lightly, then went inside.

“ ** _Look at it~ Beyond- the door~...I’m waiting for you~.. Let’s go- to Wonder~ Land!~_** ” Yuu heard someone singing, and the voice sounded somewhat familiar. Yuu went inside, the class was tidied up, so in the middle of it was a small stage. Yuu looked at the stage, and noticed a person that was a bit clingy yesterday. “Alright newcomers~ Thanks for listening to our small concert~” the person on the stage smiled, and it was none other than, Cater!

Yuu was frozen in place, he wanted to get out, but it would be hard, because Cater already noticed him. “Don’t forget to follow these seniors on Magicame, ‘kay~” he winked at the students who had watched their performance from the beginning. Cater went down the stage, and immediately greeted Yuu, startling him in the process, “Halo halo~ Yuu-chan~ Interested in joining the club?” he asked, with his usual cheerfully smile. “Uuh hello, Cater-senpai,” Yuu greeted back, half-heartedly, “I’m still looking around, so I might?” he said, with a question mark in it. “Eehh~ Come out, we the Light Music club aren’t really strict, y’know~” Cater said.

“That’s right,” Lilia said, popping out of nowhere. “Oh my lor-!” Yuu backed away immediately, and sighed in relief when noticing that it was only Lilia. “Kufufu~ What a good reaction,” Lilia said, smiling as he stood up straight. “Cater is right, we’re actually a pretty light hearted club mostly,” he said. “What what?” came another voice, Yuu blinked and looked at a tan man coming close to them.

The tan man looked at the two third years in wonder, “Are we talking about our club’s activity?” he asked, smiling brightly. “Well, you could say that,” answered Cater. “Ah right, Yuu-chan, these are the current members of the club beside me,” Cater said. “As you know, this here is Lilia-chan, he is our bass and leader,” Cater introduced Lilia, which the other smiled widely, “That’s right, I’m the leader of the club!”

“And this one,” Cater pointed at the tan man, “Is our drummer, Kalim-kun, a second year, and the Dorm Leader of the Scarabia Dorm.” The tan man smiled, and reached out his hand to Yuu, “Nice to meet you, the name’s Kalim Al-Asim!” Yuu shook his hand, “I’m Yuu,” he introduced himself. Kalim blinked, and looked at Yuu closer, “Ah! If I remember, you’re the one that helped me put the fire out of my butt!” Kalim exclaimed. He then smiled widely, “At that time you really saved me! Thank you,” he said. Yuu blushed a bit, embarrassingly scratched his head, “U-uh no problem, Kalim-senpai.” Kalim laughed, “Ahaha, for someone that can’t use magic, you’re really a lifesaver!” JAB! “Ugh...even though it was an innocent statement, that’s a bit hurt…” Yuu murmured silently.

Kalim looked at Yuu, “Hey hey, do you want to try out for our club?” he asked. “Eh?” Yuu blinked. “Even though we’re not picky on choosing new members, we still want to hear the newbies perform, you see,” Kalim said. He then sighed, “Our club hasn’t received any new members, so the headmaster had to push us into taking more members.” Cater was visibly embarrassed, and pitifully said, “Yeah, though we need to accept members properly so we had to do try outs, you see~”

Lilia also visibly looked sad with the fact, “Most of our members in the past were very competitive, and didn’t want to work together. So the only ones left were only the three of us,” he sighed. Yuu smiled awkwardly, ‘Are they trying to pull me to join them…’ he inwardly thought.

“Well, how ‘bout it, Yuu-chan?” Cater immediately asked, “Eh? About what?” Yuu asked back. “You know~ The try out. Please? Pretty pleease?~” Cater pleaded. Yuu put up his hand, he shook his head, “I really need my time to think about it, Cater-senpai,” he said. “It’s just a try out,” Cater urged again, “You don’t have to join, just do some tryouts, please?~” he pleaded again. Yuu sighed, he shook his head again, “I’m sorry,” he said, then immediately left the classroom. “Ah- Yuu-chan!” Cater tried to call out, but Yuu was faster.

“...Aaahh...there he goes,” Cater sighed. Lilia looked at the class’ door where Yuu had gone through, “...Perhaps we pushed him a bit too far,” he stated. “I sensed a great anxiety from Yuu earlier. Cater, don’t be an enforcer for our juniors, will you?” Lilia scolded. “Eh? So it’s my fault?” Cater looked at Lilia shocked. “Well, Yuu did look super hesitant, don’t you think?” Kalim said. “Eh- eeeh…” Cater sighed to himself. “Guess I shouldn’t have pushed Yuu-chan too far, huh…” he murmured.

.  
.  
.

Yuu had run through the Main Street, he panted, and stopped himself. He gulped his saliva, and took a breath. He looked at his shivering fingers, even though he loves to sing, he just-... He still couldn’t get back to performing yet…

_ “She said you had a talent for singing!” “Do it for her, sing for her, Yuu!” “It’s your fault, she-!” _

Yuu shook his head, then sighed. He looked at the sky, the sun had started to set. Students walked by, heading to the Hall of Mirrors, to get back to their own dorms. He wanted to be alone for a bit, he had assumed that Deuce and the others had gone back to the dorm, and there was still plenty of time until dinner.

Yuu walked through the wood behind the campus, as he had expected, no one was around. Yuu just took in the lushed trees, bushes, he also noticed the chestnut trees he and the others had come to pick its fruits. Yuu noticed there were still plenty on the ground and on the tree, he probably would try to make candied chestnuts next time.

Yuu walked, skipping slightly, then hummed. “ ** _How I wish~ it were only- a dream~... Even now~- I still dream~ about you~... I brush the dust~ off from- old memories~...Like returning~ home to retrieve~- a forgotten item~~..._** ” Yuu skipped down the road, looking through the trees, “ ** _In the end- it was you who~- taught me that~.. Some happinesses~ can not- be reclaimed~...My dark~ hidden past I~- dared not speak of~...Without you~ they would have~- remained forever dark~~..._** ” His walk almost near the Ramshackle dorm, yet he continued, “ ** _I know there’s- no way~ I could- ever hurt~ More than- I~ do now~~..._** ”

Yuu’s voice grew broken, “ ** _Even the sadness~ from that day~ even the pain-~ from that day~~ I loved it all~ together~~ with you!~~_** ” Yuu then looked at the sunset sky, beautiful, yet somewhat melancholic, “ ** _The bitter scent~ of lemons remains~- embedded~ in my heart...Can’t make my way~ home ‘til- the rain lets up~~ Even now- you remain~ my only~...light~...._** ” Yuu finished, sad whispers. His eyes reflected the sunset’s lights, tears refused to come out.

Yuu sighed, he closed his eyes, then walked, this time toward his Ramshackle dorm. Unknowingly to him, there was a hidden audience, behind the trees above him. The stranger grinned widely, “Nyaha~ What an interesting purrson~” Yellow eyes glowed behind the shadow of the trees, “I bet things will get mrawr funny with him here~” the yellow eyes humming, and slowly disappeared.

.  
.  
.

As promised, Yuu made them barbecue skewers, after a round of cleaning the dorm that is. After dinner and cleaning up the dishes, Ace decided to play rummy with the others. However, Yuu and Grimm had never played rummy before, so Ace decided that they played Old Maid. Ace told them how to play, and Deuce helped them by doing a practical demonstration. When they understood the rules, they went for around 10 rounds, until they flopped.

While the Ramshackle dorm was having peaceful silent slumber, the Heartslabyul dorm was filled with an eerie silence. Cater and Trey had returned after tidying up the clubs’ exhibitions, adored in their Heartslabyul dorm uniform, which was white vest, with black and red heart-like collar on the jacket. Trey was wearing a white hat, walking through the lounge room with Cater beside him. Suddenly, a voice called out to them, “Trey-senpai, Cater-senpai!” A Heartslabyul student came up to them, his face showed quite a distress. “I’m so relieved, you’re finally back!” he said.

Trey blinked, “What’s the matter?” he asked. The student trembled slightly, “A-According to the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 256: “Just after 8 o’clock at night, one must drink lemonade with honey”.” The student then took a deep breath, “T-There were 10 residents who violated this rule, and got their heads offed by Prefect Riddle…” he explained, quivered still. Trey’s and Cater’s faces were blank, and yet, there was slight discomfort and fear visibly in their eyes.

From the student’s eyes, tears welled up in them, “I-...” he sobbed, and shakingly said, “I can’t live like this anymore!” he exclaimed. “I’m rendered immobile by rules I don’t get!...I want to transfer to another dorm....” he confessed, sobbing and let his tears fall.

Trey sighed, smiled reassuringly at the student. He patted his back, “...Everything- is going to be fine,” he said, calming the student. “I’ll go talk to Prefect. You all should go back to your rooms,” he told the student. The student nodded, wiping his tears away. After the student left, Cater groaned slightly, “Ugh…. I suppose I should go get some tea ready to try winning the favor of the queen, right…” he said, heading to the dorm kitchen. Before he left the room, Trey said, “Sorry, Cater. Oh, and make sure to pick herbal tea instead of black tea,” he said. “If I’m not mistaken, according to law number 153 mentions something about evening tea…” he informed the orange haired man.

“Understood...okay,” Cater said, leaving the lounge room. Trey still stood in the middle of the room, his fist gripping tighter. His lips quivered, but he walked to meet the crimson prefect of his.

.  
.  
.

Drip...drip drip…

_“~If you disobey the rules, it’s off with your head...If you make the Queen angry, it’s also, off with your head~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters entered the scene! And another glimpse of Yuu's past...
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~
> 
> Song list :  
> \- **_Piece of My World_** , Twisted Wonderland  
> \- **_Lemon_** , Kenshi Yonezu


	12. Part 12. Too Many Cater-Senpais!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu was greeted by someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read the title of the chapter uwu!~
> 
> Please enjoy~~~~

_Mirror, mirror, glowed bright white. It took Yuu once again into a place, that was strange, interesting, and mad. Yuu arrived at the rose maze he was at during the last dream, and he saw the characters were still there as well._

_“...Another dream?” he wondered. The feeling floating really made him dizzy, he walked, but it felt like he could trip at any time._

_There was a marching of red card soldiers, and some of them were black card too. Then came in, the Queen of Heart. She examined the wet painted ‘red’ roses, “Hm?” she grumbled. Grinning madly, she turned to the clover card soldiers, “Who’s been painting my roses red?” she demanded. ‘Oh no…’ Yuu thought to himself, horrid. She plucked the rose tree from the ground, and shook it on the air, demanding, “Who’s been painting my roses red!?”_

_She walked closer to the card soldiers and Alice, they laid flat on the ground, fearing for her outburst. “You went and sullied my roses! You better prepare yourself!” she said. The Three of Clovers kneeled, begging for her mercy, “Please Your Highness! I beg your forgiveness, it’s their fault!” He blamed the Ace and Two of Clovers. The Two of Clovers pointed at the Ace, “It wasn’t me! It was the Ace! The Ace!” he cried._

_The Queen looked at the Ace of Clover, “You?” she asked. “No, it was the Two!” he said. “The Two you say?” the Queen asked again. “Not me!” Two shook his head, “The Three-!” “Enough!” The Queen had it, she angrily pointed at them, and declared, “Off! With their heads!!”_

_The card soldiers cheered loudly, whistling their song. “Of course you lose your head for having the roses’ color wrong~” the Two of Diamonds sang. “Mistaking white as red was a foolish mistake~” the Three of Spades sang as well. Yuu watched the pitiful clover soldiers, being dragged away by the red card soldiers, while the other card soldiers were happily singing, to not anger the Queen._

_Yuu then flew away, away from the scene, the dark welcomed him once more. He couldn’t help, but thought, still wondering why he had these dreams. Then again, he silently grumbled._

_“You don’t need to take someone’s head over rose color…”_

Yuu groggily opened his eyes, and he met the still halfway clean lounge room of Ramshackle dorm. Yuu rubbed his eyes sleepily, then noticed it was morning already. He sighed, ‘Another weird dream…’ he thought. Yuu then did his new daily routine, cleaned the part of the dorm that was still dirty, checking which part that needed repairing or so, then took a bath, and made breakfast.

However, today was the Unbirthday Party, so Yuu decided not to make breakfast. Instead he prepared toasted bread, so he and the others could eat the mont blanc as their breakfast instead. ‘How fancy having dessert as breakfast!’ Yuu thought excitedly. He also needed to remind himself to NOT forget the dirty curtains that needed some cleaning! (Poor curtains had been sitting on the hallway for 2 days now…) Yuu planned to laundry them later at noon, he also wanted to check the towel he had left at the Missing & Found Post, checking if the owner had taken it or not.

Yuu walked in the lounge room, wanting to prepare the bread, and took out the mont blanc, then he heard. “Ace, wake up!” Deuce’s voice called out. The boy was already prepared with his school uniform on, “Today’s the Unbirthday Party, if we’re late it’ll be off with our heads,” he reminded the other Heartslabyul student. Ace groaned, and sleepily sat up. Grimm on the other hand, sleepily went to the kitchen to get another canned tuna, while Yuu carefully pulled out the mont blanc from the fridge. Ace yawned, and stretched his arms, “Haaa~...Ah yea...the Unbirthday Party…” he mumbled.

Knock knock

Yuu blinked, his head turned toward the source of noise. “Hm?” Deuce blinked, “Sounds like someone came,” he informed. “I’ll go get them,” Yuu said, putting the mont blanc on the clean kitchen table, then walked to the hallway. Yuu then turned the doorknob, to greet the visitor, “Yes?” “Ah- G-G’mornin, Yuu-chan,” the person in front of the door replied. Yuu looked at the person, and it was Cater.

“C-Cater-senpai?” Yuu asked. Cater wore his usual smile, “Uumm, Yuu-chan about yesterday…” he started to say, but Yuu beat him first. “I’m really sorry I left really abruptly like that…” Yuu apologized. Cater quickly waved his hands, “No no,” and sighed, “I’m really sorry yesterday,” he said, dropping his smile. “Yesterday was a bit hectic, we were really worried about being shut down, so...I’m sorry we forced you like that, Yuu-chan,” Cater said, softly, his smile grew back again, but this time, it seemed sincere. Yuu blinked, and quickly said, “I-It’s fine, really. Ah, please come in!” Yuu quickly stepped back, letting Cater in.

Cater and Yuu then headed to the lounge room, there he greeted his juniors cheerfully. “Good- morning~!” he said. “Did you enjoy your sleepover yesterday?” he asked, “Did you experience youth fully by pillow fights, or card games?” he asked once more. Ace shook away his sleepiness, and yawned again, “...Cater-senpai, good morning,” he greeted. “Yeah, we did play cards,” Ace said, “Grimm absolutely didn’t know the rules, so we just played Old Maid,” he informed the senior. “Damn it!” Grimm grumbled through his muching, “I couldn’t win at all dazo!!” Deuce smiled, “When you pulled the Joker, your face was obvious,” he commented.

“Well then,” Cater said. “Let’s hurry get the tart you guys made and apologize to Riddle-kun,” he suggested. “Furthermore, because of some trouble yesterday, I’m low on man power and need you to come now,” he murmured to himself. However, it was loud enough to be caught by the first years’ ears, “Man power?” Ace and Yuu looked at Cater, doubtfully. “Nah, just talking to myself,” Cater smiled.

“Well then, to the Unbirthday Party, Let’s Go!” Cater declared happily, as if feeling like he was the group’s leader or something.

Arriving at the Heartslabyul dorm, Ace carefully brought the mont blanc that had been packaged, so it won’t get dirty while walking. “Alright,” he huffed, “In a flash, I’m gonna give the tart to the prefect and apologize-” “Oiii~! You’re finally back!” Cater voice called out, but it wasn’t from the Cater beside them. “Eh?” Yuu let out, and spotted another Cater wearing his PE uniform, rushing closer. “I’ve been waiting, me-kun~!” The Cater that with them greeted back, “I’m back~ Sorry for the wait, me-kun~”

This made the first years shrieked shockingly, eying the two with wide eyes. “T-There are two Diamonds-senpais!?” Deuce exclaimed, shockingly. “So you’re twins!?” Ace asked, equally shocked. The Cater that was with them was the one wearing the school uniform, he turned at them, and cheekily smiled, “No no, I’m the only brother,” he said, making a peace sign.

“This is my unique magic, “Split Card”,” Cater said, “I can use magic to make clones of myself~” The explanation was short and simple, so Deuce soon realized, “So this is why we couldn’t beat you no matter how many times we took you down…” he shook his head. Yuu sighed, really magic could do anything, huh? “Welcome back~” another Cater came out, this one wearing a lab coat. Then from behind him, was another Cater wearing the black robe Yuu had during the entrance ceremony. The Cater in the black robe came closer to Yuu, and held his hands, “Welcome, Yuu-chan~” he greeted, “Ah- hello…?” Yuu replied back confusedly.

Cater in PE sighed, “Geez, I’ve had it rough! Ace-chan and the others are so late~” he complained. Ace stepped back, terrified, “Wooaah! There’s more coming!!” he exclaimed. The Cater in PE winked at them, “By the way, the real Cater-kun is me~~” he said. Cater then sighed, “The more copies I make the rougher it gets and I really can’t keep it up for a long time, you see~” he explained.

“Anyway,” Cater straightened up himself, “If we’re late, it’ll be off with our heads. I don’t have enough manpower, so lend me yours~” he asked the others, well, not really asked. “I’ll take you right to Riddle-kun once we’re done,” Cater offered, Grimm grumbled at the third year, “Painting the roses red again?” he murmured. “You’re really full of yourself!” Ace said, angrily at Cater. “Well, let’s get started~!” Cater declared, bringing them once again into the Rose Maze.

.  
.  
.

After a while, the roses had been painted red. Yuu sighed an exhausted breath, “Seriously...Cater-senpai, today’s school day right?” Yuu asked, “Nyo~ Well, that’s right,” Cater said. “Why is the party being held today and not on the weekend?” Yuu asked again. “Well, there are students in the dorm that have birthdays on the weekend of this week, so Riddle-kun arranged it today,” Cater explained. He then smiled, and winked at Yuu, “Don’t worry~ Riddle-kun had made permission exclusively for the Heartslabyul dorm’s tradition, as long as we finished within 2 or 3 hours, we’re fine~” he said again.

Deuce panted, looking at the roses he had painted, “Huff...huff...W-We did a lot better than yesterday…,” he huffed a pant. Cater nodded in agreement, seeing the result of their paintings, “You did well~” Cater said, while pulling out his phone. “Ooops!” he panickedly yelped, “It’s almost time!” Cater then turned at his clones, “Me-kuns, we’re done for today~!” “Aye aye sir~!” Caters exclaimed happily, then they puffed into thin air. “Holy lor-!” Yuu jumped back, seeing the slight smoke. “Let’s go to Riddle-kun, freshmen~” Cater said, leading them to where Riddle might be.

Through the rose maze, there was a part that was spacious. There were tables and chairs, arranged neatly, and decorated madly, like in Wonderland. The place looked like a tea garden, Yuu was mesmerized by the view, then suddenly.

Too-Too-Toom!!!

Yuu saw a student among the Heartslabyul students gathered in the tea garden, he was carrying a trumpet, “Our great leader! The Crimson Ruler! Prefect Riddle! Has arrived!!” the student declared loudly, then followed by, “Prefect Riddle! Hip Hip Hooray!!” the other students shouted. Yuu saw Trey was walking in, and in front of him was the red haired boy, Riddle, wearing their dorm uniform, but adored with black cape, and on top of his head was a small crown.

Riddle walked to the big chair in the front, he hummed, nodded in approval, “Hmm, the roses are red, the tablecloths are white,” he said. “Truly, a perfect Unbirthday Party,” Riddle said, then glanced at Trey, “You made sure there is a dormouse asleep in the teapot, correct?” he asked. “Of course,” Trey answered, “The jam to put on its nose at the right time is also ready,” Trey informed him. “Very well,” Riddle nodded.

“Woah!” Grimm looked at the students, smiling widely, “What are those outfits! Looks so cool dazo!” he exclaimed excitedly. Cater chuckled, “It’s cool, right~ The Heartslabyul dorm uniform,” he answered. “The style is on point and so perfect for magicame~” Cater winked, and pulled out his magical pen, “Which means, it’s time for me to change~” he said. “Eh? In here?” Yuu wondered confusedly, then a bright light surrounded Cater. When it subsided, Cater was wearing the same dorm uniform, like the Heartslabyul students.

“Wooaah” Yuu and Grimm said in awe. “Dress formal for Party days was also stated by the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, you see~” Cater then turned at the first years, “As for today, a special service this big bro will coordinate you all~” he said, then swung his magical pen facing them.

Ting!

The light went out again, then suddenly, “Oooohh!” Deuce gasped in shock, he looked at the dorm uniform he was wearing. “Oooh haha! I’m so stylish!” Ace stated, in awe at the magical transformation. Grimm’s bow was changed, into a nicer bow, in black, red, and white color. “Nyaha! So cool dazo!” he said excitedly. Yuu was also wearing the dorm uniform, his card accessory was a black and red Joker card, and his bang was clipped with a red-white rose hair clip. His inner vest was black colored, while the shoes were white with a red accent, “Wooah! This feels like a magical transformation!” Yuu said, his eyes were practically sparkled.

“Don’t forget to give the mont blanc,” Cater reminded them. Ace already had the packaged mont blanc in his hands, and Cater nodded, “Well then, to the Party, let’s go!” he declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always supporting the series~
> 
> And for the Halloween ending, let's see the ending of the main event story first x'D~~


	13. Part 13. It Was Supposedly Be A Precious Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apogies weren't accepted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entering the 'we-made-Riddle-mad!' scene~~~
> 
> Please enjoy!~

They then entered the tea garden, and found themselves some seats on the back to avoid too much attention. “Before the croquet match,” Riddle spoke up, “First of all, a toast,” he said, raising his own teacup. “Have everyone had their teacups?” he asked, seeing the students had hold onto their teacups. “Well then, it’s nobody’s birthday, for this Unbirthday Party! Cheers!” he declared. “Cheers!” the students replied back. After the toast, Cater looked at Riddle, then turned at Ace, “Ace-chan, isn’t now your chance?” he asked.

Ace looked at Cater, then at Riddle, “Alright…” Ace stood up, bringing the mont blanc, followed by Yuu and the others. “Excuse me, Prefect,” Ace called out politely, standing beside Riddle, “You are…” Riddle looked at Ace, “Ah, the first year tart thief, right,” he said. Ace smiled at Riddle politely, and offered the package he brought, “Uuum, for eating the tart, I would like to apologize. So I baked a new one!” he said. Ace then put the package on the table, Riddle eyed the package, humming, “Hmm? First, I’ll ask you, what kind of tart?” he asked. “Thank you for asking!” Ace said, smiling excitedly. Yuu, Deuce, and Grimm were nervous and yet excited to reveal the tart that they baked together, two days ago. “It used a lot of fresh chestnuts, mont blanc!” Ace announced, and opened the package, the mont blanc sat inside it, beautifully and deliciously.

“A mont blanc, you say!?”

However, Riddle exclaimed, horrid. He looked at the tart, unpleased, “I can’t believe this!” he exclaimed loudly, tone wasn’t happy. “Eh!?” Ace looked at Riddle, shocked, he certainly didn’t expect this kind of reaction. “According to the Laws of the Queen of Heart, Number 562: “One must never bring a mont blanc to an Unbirthday Party”,” he said, crossing his arms. Yuu blinked, there was actually a rule for that!? “This is a big rules violation! How could you do something like this!?” Riddle demanded. “The perfect Unbirthday Party is now utterly ruined!” he stated loudly.

“N-Number 562!?” Deuce exclaimed in shock, he also didn’t expect to have this many rules. “Good heavens! How many of the rules are there!?” Yuu asked, equally shocked. “There are 810,” Riddle answered, “I have every single one memorized. I am the dorm leader after all,” he stated.

“Oh no…” Cater murmured, worried of the turn of events, “This is dangerous…” Cater turned and whispered at Trey, “Trey-kun, did you know?” Trey shook his head, also didn’t expect this outcome, “I’ve only memorized until 350!” Trey gritted his teeth, “We let our guards down...to think there are rules about the kind of tart…” he murmured angrily. “Out of respect to the strictness of the Queen of Hearts, as the dorm leader of Heartslabyul dorm, I can’t close my eyes to this matter,” Riddle said.

“Dispose of this mont blanc immediately!” he declared loudly, and pointed his staff at Ace and the others, “And throw these rule breakers out of the dorm!” he demanded. Ace wanted to say something, but was beat by Yuu, “Hold for a moment!” he shouted. He eyed Riddle and the students who tried to get rid of the mont blanc, “How could there be such a rule!? Wasting our tart like that just because of that!?” Yuu demanded, he was super pissed, angry much more. “That’s right! Is there really such ridiculous rules like that!” Ace shouted as well, protesting the way Riddle rules. “Yeah dazo! If you’re gonna throw it away, the great me is gonna eat it!!” Grimm said, equally angry.

“Prefect!” Trey stepped in, “My deepest apologizes. The one who told them to make mont blanc was me!” he said, trying to help out. “Yeah yeah,” Cater also stepped in, “We didn’t think there would be a rule for something like that,” he said. “Making isn’t the problem,” Riddle said, eying the third years dangerously, “Today! Right here! The fact you’ve brought it here is the problem!” he declared.

Yuu gritted his teeth, he really had it enough with this slightly taller boy by a centimeter. “Anyone who follows that kind of rule is an idiot,” Yuu said, glaring at Riddle. Riddle’s eyes twitched, and glared back at Yuu, “Idiot...you say?” he asked.

“Wa- stop!” Cater put his hand on Yuu’s shoulder, “That word is one that shouldn’t be said,” he told Yuu, panic was visible. “And Riddle-kun too,” Cater smiled nervously at Riddle, “These freshmen are still learning the ropes, you see-” “No, I’m gonna say it,” Ace interrupted. He glared hatefully at Riddle, “Anyone who tosses away that tart just because of the rules, is an idiot,” Ace stated. “Don’t mess with me!” he said, “I agree with Ace,” Deuce also said. “Of course, I think the rules are meant to be followed, but…” Deuce looked at the seniors, unpleased, “This is too arbitrary,” he stated.

“Talking back to me like that, what a nerve you bunch have,” Riddle said. “Listen well. Even breaking the smallest rule, will lead to a bigger problem,” he stated. Ace turned to look at the rest of the dorm students, “The others are afraid of getting their magic sealed so they don’t speak up, but don’t you think this is too far right!?” he asked. A student quivered, “N-no...we…” Riddle looked at the student who spoke up, “Heeh, is that so?” he asked. The student flinched, and looked at Riddle fearfully, “N-not at all, Prefect!” a student beside him also backed the scared student, “Everything is based on Prefect’s judgement!” “No way!” Grimm said, seeing how they were so scared of Riddle.

“Tsk,” Ace glared, “Running away, huh. Lame,” he grumbled. “In the year I’ve been the dorm leader, there hasn’t been a single student held back, or expelled from Heartslabyul dorm,” Riddle stated. He stood up, “Only Heartslabyul can say that. In this dorm, I am the one with the highest marks and the strongest!” Riddle declared. Strongly, he put his hand on himself, “So that makes me the most right! There’s nothing wrong with following whatever I say!” he announced. “That’s just-...” Deuce muttered out. Riddle sighed heavily, “I too, I’m not offing your heads because I want to,” Riddle murmured. “You keep breaking the rules, leaving me no choice.”

Trey was silent, hearing what Riddle said. Yuu even though he was angry, he was still observant with what happened, he noticed the changes of tone, and the changes of expression. “If you won’t obey me, then it’s off with all of your heads!” Riddle threatened, pointing his staff at the first years. “Everyone, come on!” Cater tried to clear the heavy atmosphere, “Just say, “Yes, Prefect!”, come on,” he urged.

“....I won’t say it,” Deuce stood strong. Yuu also stood as strong as his friends, “Same here,” he said. “This selfish tyrant,” Ace glared, “This side REJECT him!” he said. Riddle’s glare deepened, “Just now, what did you..say?” he asked, with a chilly tone. “He’s saying you’re an irritating tyrant that wastes food for his own selfish whims dazo!” Grimm said. “O-Oi!” Deuce jumped at how far Grimm said, “He didn’t say that far-!” “ **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!** ” Riddle suddenly casted his unique magic at them, and immediately.

Clack! Clack! Clack!

“Guuuuaaaaaahhh!!!” Deuce and Grimm screamed, trying to get the collars off. Yuu’s neck also was vested with the collar, he gripped on it, grumbling. “Geeeh!!” Grimm tried to pull the collar, “It’s this damn collar again nandazo!!” “Damn it! It won’t come off!” Deuce tried to pry it open, but couldn’t. “Trey! Cater! Throw these bunch out!” Riddle ordered. Trey and Cater looked at the first years, hesitantly they said, “....Yes, Prefect.” Deuce looked at them in disbelief, “S-Seniors!?” he asked, worried of what’s to come.

“So sorry~” Cater smiled, “But we don’t want to go against the Prefect!” he said. “...I’m sorry,” Trey murmured. “Aaaahh….Is that so!” Ace glared, “Come at me!!” he shouted, wanting to attack, but Trey blew Ace with his magical pen. “Wooah!!” Yuu managed to grab on Ace, looking back at the seniors. Yuu was still gripping the collar, “Break...Break, damn it!” he desperately chanted. Riddle huffed, watching the pathetic attempts to open his collar, “It’s no use! Those are collars made by my magic! You won’t be able to break-”

Crack

“Huh?” Riddle stopped, seeing Yuu’s collar started to crack a little. Yuu glared, his eyes glowed yellow. He gritted his teeth, gripping hard on the collar, “Break...Break! I say **BREAK!!** ”

CRACK!!!

The magic collar shattered into pieces, and vanished. Everyone looked at Yuu, shocked, to see someone actually broke their dorm leader’s unique magic, and in this case, it was a non-magic. Riddle’s eyes were wide, he was shocked as well, “H-how...was it because he’s a non-magic…” he murmured. Riddle gritted his teeth, “Trey! Cater! Stop staring at him, and throw them out at once!!” he ordered loudly. Trey and Cater broke off of their daze, then immediately pushed the first years out of the tea garden.

When they were finally out, Cater smiled at them, “Well then, Ace-chan and co. see ya later~” “When you guys get back to the dorm and apologize again, we’ll work on pacifying Prefect for the time being,” Trey said, wearing a small smile. “Damn it!!” Ace cursed, “I’m never apologizing!!” he declared.

Creak….BAM!!

On the inside of the tea garden, Riddle sat back, and huffed, relieved, “...My goodness. Now then, let’s put that behind us and get back to the party,” Riddle said, back with his sweet yet strict tone. “Today we must get to the croquet match,” he then looked at the watch on him, “Ugh...we’re already 15 minutes behind schedule! This is the worst!” Riddle exclaimed. “Yes, Prefect…” Trey said, silently.

Cater looked at Trey, and whispered, “You...are you really alright with this?” he asked. Trey blew out a heavy air, and shook his head, “...there’s nothing I can do…” he sadly confessed.

Drip drip

Yuu heard the noise again, but he was too shocked by what happened earlier. He and the others had walked around the other side of the rose maze, wandering around without a way. Aaagh!! Damn it!!” Ace grumbled, screwing his own hair annoyingly, “I’m so pissed!! That little, red tyrant! Does he think he’s the Queen of Hearts or something!?” he said loudly. Deuce shook his head, “Disobeying the dorm leader and got kicked out...I’m even further from being an honor student…” he sighed, dissapointed to himself.

“Gguuuuuuggh….this collar is suffocating, so heavy dazo…” Grimm grumbled. Then he looked at Yuu, “Hey hey Yuu, how did you break your collar?” Yuu blinked, he looked at the furball, and shook his head, “I….I don’t know...actually, is it because I can’t use magic- Is that why the collar didn’t work on me, maybe?” Yuu wondered. “Hhmm, well that does make sense dazo,” Grimm said.

Yuu sighed, “Sorry, I-...I’ll go somewhere to cool off…” he said, walking ahead. Deuce looked at Yuu worriedly, then at Ace who was still grumbling. “Hm? What?” Ace turned at Deuce, “Well…” Deuce murmured, doubting he would follow Yuu. “If you’re worry for Yuu, then let’s go, it’s better than being in one place near that tyrant,” Ace grumbled. Deuce blinked, but didn’t say anything and walked, following Yuu. “Te-...where did Yuu go again?” Ace wondered. Deuce and Grimm blinked, they then panickedly searched for their non-magic classmate.

Yuu sighed, his hands behind him, and he skipped through the road of the maze. He hummed to himself, “ ** _I went along- my merry way~_** ” Yuu looked that there was a lake greeted him, “ ** _And I’ve~ never- stopped to reason-...I- should’ve known-~ that there’ll be a price- to pay~ someday~ some- day~..._** ”

“You guys heard that?” Deuce suddenly asked, hearing someone was singing. “Ah-! That sounds like Yuu dazo!” Grimm stated. “Alright, let’s find him,” Ace grumbled, heading to the source of the voice.

“ ** _I~ give myself-~ very- good advice~ But I- very seldom- follow it~_** ” Yuu sat at the lake bank, looking at it, melancholically. “ ** _Will I- able to learn~ to do...the things I should~..._** ” Yuu ended it with a quiet hum. He rested his chin on his palm, then suddenly he felt someone near him.

“ ** _And the mome raths-~ Out~gra~~be-!_** ”

Yuu blinked, and turned around, trying to look for someone. Did he just hear someone hum? “Oi, Yuu!” Yuu turned to look at Deuce, Ace, and Grimm, rushing toward him. “Guys?” he wondered. “Hah...come on Yuu, let’s go back and get to the classes,” Deuce suggested. “Yea...This collar is going to bother me for a while now dazo…” Grimm grumbled.

“With those meowtching collars, you guys look mrawr stylish nya~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a glimpse on both new character and Yuu's potential ability~ If you haven't read the Extra. Be Mad At The Summer Trip! and don't want to get any spoilers, I suggest not read every extra chapters in the series first!!
> 
> For those that know what was going on, just don't spoil it to others that haven't know please~
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~
> 
> Song list :  
> \- **_Very Good Advice_** , Alice in Wonderland (1951)


	14. Part 14. Madly Strange Encounter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Met the Cheshire Cat~...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna do double update today~ xDDD Stay tune for that, cause the next chapter is something big for y'all!!!
> 
> Please enjoy~

“With those meowtching collars, you guys look mrawr stylish nya~” a head of purple haired man suddenly showed above Yuu. “WHHAA---!!!????” Everyone shrieked, and backed away from the seemingly floating head. “Ffgggyaaa!!!” Grimm shrieked the loudest, “A floating head ghost!!!!” he screamed, terrified.

“Whoops,” the head said, and immediately his body appeared. “I furgot to bring out my body~” he said cheekily. “W-Whoa…” Deuce let out, still surprised to see the boy, “You actually have a body, don’t you...You are…” he asked. The man hummed, “I’m Alchemi Alchemevich Pinka,” he introduced himself, “I have magic like a cat, like a purrson, somewhat a strange guy~” he smiled. “Alchemi- Alchemiii….what was it?” Ace tried to pronounce his name, but failed.

The person chuckled, seeing his attempt, “Everyone call me Che’nya, you see~” he said, the man, Che’nya, smiling like a cat. “At the very least..” Che’nya put up his hands like cat paws, and grinned, like one would call it a ‘Cheshire cat’s grin’. Che’nya looked at Yuu, “I’m on a different level than those guys in there~” Yuu was unsure what to say, but he murmured out, “Another weirdo…” Che’nya smiled, “Really?” he tilted his head, “Around here, this thing is pretty common~” he said. Grimm had recovered from his shock, and asked, “Hey hey, what dorm are you from dazo? From the look of your cat ears...I assume the Mackerel dorm!” Grimm said, smiling to himself. “Boo boo! Wrong~!” Che’nya grinned, “Mackerel live in the sea, and I’m a cat so I’m not a mackerel nya~” he said. Deuce sighed, “There are people with different ears in the other dorms too, you know…”

Ace scowled at Che’nya, “I’m in a bad mood thanks to the absurd situation caused by the tyrant. Go somewhere else,” he threatened. Che’nya hummed, “Riddle’s a tyrant…” he then chuckled, “Hehehe, well mew’re not incorrect, I suppaws~”

“Since he’s little, he’s been a serious one~ Heheh,” he chuckled. Deuce blinked, “Is there something you know about?” he asked. Che’nya put his hands on the back of his head, “If you think I know, then I know~... If you think I don’t know, then I don’t, I suppaws~” he said, relaxingly. “Which one nandazo?” Grimm asked, confused at the guy. “What’s this?” Che’nya looked at them again, “Do mew wanna know all about Riddle~?” he asked. “Yeah. I do!” Ace said, “What kind of upbringing turns him into that kind of tyrant?” he wondered angrily.

Che’nya chuckled, “Then you should ask your glasses fur-end all about it nya~” he told them. “Glasses?” Deuce wondered, “...do you mean Clover-senpai?” he asked. “That guy has known Riddle since he was a wee little thing,” Che’nya informed the first years, “If mew wanna know about Riddle, as for me, myself, personally, I’ll go ask Glasses nya~” he said.

“They were childhood friends?” Deuce asked, “It didn’t seem that way at all…” he stated. “If mew all think so, then it must be so, right~” Che’nya grinned, “Nyao then~ There’s no need for mew to ask me anymore, see nya~~” Che’nya’s body then vanished again, leaving the head seemingly floating around. “Ah-! Oi!” Deuce called out, but was ignored. Che’nya’s head bounced around in the air, he hummed, and hummed, and then, just vanished. The first years looked at where Che’nya was, “Feels like encountering a cheshire cat…” Yuu murmured.

“Somehow...he had a weird cat-titude nya-...” Grimm said, then stopped, “Ah! I’m catching his way of talking!” he stated, horrified. “If we keep these collars on us for a longer time, we won’t be able to take classes seriously,” Deuce said, shaking his head, “Let’s go talk with Clover-senpai,” he suggested, then turn at Ace, “Also..” Ace crossed his arms, “Apologizing just to get this removed is so lame...absolutely no,” he grumbled.

Yuu sighed, “You’re really stubborn from time to time…” he murmured, looking at Ace.

.  
.  
.

Later that evening, there was trouble at the Heartslabyul dorm…

“According to the Laws of the Queen of Hearts, Number 249: “One in charge of feeding the flamingos must wear pink clothes”,” Riddle said, sitting on his throne in the lounge room of the Heartslabyul dorm. In front of him was another student of the dorm, standing in fright. Riddle glanced at him, “Today, you were supposed to be in charge of feeding. Where are your pink colored clothes?” he asked, “Why aren’t you wearing one?” he demanded.

The student looked down at the ground, fearing of what was to come, “My...deepest apologies...It’s being washed!” The student trembled greatly, his lips were quivering, “P-Prefect..! Please! Anything but my head-..!” he begged. Riddle glared at him, “This makes the second time you’ve broken the rules,” Riddle stood, and pointed his staff at the student, “I can no longer overlook this.”

“ **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!** ” Riddle casted his unique magic, and immediately the collar vested upon the pitiful student, “Gguuuaah!!” the student kneeled, trembling still. “Make a 5000 words written apology and weed the garden for a week,” Riddle ordered, he then sat down again, “Then, I’ll release your magic,” he said. The student sobbed, he then let out, “...N-No way…” Riddle sighed, he crossed his arms, “I too didn’t want to offed your head because I wanted to.”

“It’s because you all break the rules, isn’t it!?” he demanded, and it made the student flinched. “Enforcing the rules…” he said, “Is for your all own sake! Understood?” he asked, but the student was too scared, his lips were sealed. Riddle sighed, and gestured at Trey and Cater, “Trey, Cater, Take him, outside,” he ordered, pointing at the lounge room’s door. Trey and Cater silently obeyed, “...Yes, Prefect…” they answered. They took the poor student out by helping him stand, and walked him out.

Drip drip..drip…

At the library later on, Trey was walking through the isles. He was going to return the recipe book he had borrowed yesterday for the mont blanc, not that the cake was enjoyed anyway. He looked a bit in a daze, not noticing the incoming group of freshmen behind him.

“Clover-senpai”

Deuce called out from behind Trey, “!?” Trey turned, and he saw there were Deuce, Ace, Grimm locked with the heart collars, and Yuu. Trey still wondered how Yuu could break the collar off earlier, but that wasn’t the time to think of that. Trey sighed, “It’s you guys…” Deuce nodded, “We figured if we waited in the library, you’d come to return the recipe book for the mont blanc,” he explained. “We…” Ace started, “Really can’t agree with the way Prefect is doing things…” he admitted. Trey shook his head, and exhaled a breath, “...I bet so…”

“What do you really think of him?” Ace asked, Trey looked at him. “Since you were kids, have you always been so subservient to him?” he asked again. This time, Trey blinked, and scowled, “!?...Who told you that?” Trey asked. “From a person, called Che’nya,” Yuu answered. “Che’nya…” Trey thought, “...Ah is that so...that guy…” Trey mumbled, his scowl was still intact on his face. “Besides,” Grimm spoke up, “Aren’t you older than Riddle?” he asked, “Just get angry at him dazo!” he stated.

“Well, of course I’d do it if it’s necessary...but..” Trey sighed, “I can’t bring myself to scold him,” he confessed. “Why!?” Ace demanded. “Everything about Riddle…” Trey started, “Was ‘made’ by following strict rules,” he explained, “Eh?” Deuce blinked.

“His parents, in his homeland, in the Rose Kingdom, there isn’t a single person who hasn’t heard of them, as the famous Healer wizards,” Trey breathed, “Especially his mother, is exceptional, and she wanted Riddle to be exceptional as well… So from Riddle woke up until he slept, his study program was decided for him down to the smallest thing,” he explained. “D-Down..to the smallest thing?” Grimm flinched, not wanting to be in Riddle’s shoes. “From what he ate, what he wore, what he consumed, to his friends, everything was decided for him,” Trey shook his head, looking really sad. “Nevertheless,” he sighed, “Riddle never said a word and strived to meet her expectations, and at age of 10, he completed his unique magic.”

“On top of that, he has maintained his top spot since elementary school,” Trey closed his eyes, “Imagine how difficult that must have been...I can’t even begin to…” he sighed. Ace was speechless, hearing the story of how Riddle grew. “...Then, was it his mother’s fault…?” Yuu mumbled. Trey looked at Yuu, solemnly, “Riddle thinks being bound by strict rules is for one’s own benefit. He was bound by harsh rules, and still became a leader so he believes it works for anyone…” Trey sighed, pathetically, “Anyone can become like him, he believes so…”

“And for him, breaking the rules are seen as utter crimes of evil, because…” “If he gives rules breakers any sort of sympathy,” Ace suddenly spoke, interrupting Trey, “It means going against the way he was made...is that what you said?” he asked. Trey nodded, “...I understand that you guys see Riddle as a tyrant. Riddle’s ways of things are also not right…” he shook his head, “But for me...I just can’t bring myself to scold him,” he admitted, with deep scowl decorating his facial. “Fffnaa…” Grimm sighed. “Prefect has such a past like that…” Deuce closed his eyes, he also couldn’t believe it.

However, the other two first years in the group, thought something else. “...After hearing all this, I finally understand,” Ace said. “The way Prefect Riddle is now...is your fault,” he stated, right at Trey’s face. “Eh!?” Trey, Deuce, and Grimm looked at him, surprised. Yuu sighed, “...I somewhat agreed.”

“Prefect Riddle had no choice in who his parents were,” Ace started, “But, you’ve at least thought that they were wrong for a while right?” he asked. “That’s….” Trey couldn’t say a word. “Earlier, if you think Prefect is making the same mistakes as his parents did, say so. Put him on the right track,” Ace commented. “What’s gonna happen to him if you feel sorry and spoil him?” he asked. “While he becomes hated and isolated from everyone, you’re just gonna watch?” he asked again, pressuring Trey. Trey, didn’t like that one bit, every word Ace poured out was simply near the truth. “O-..Oi! Ace!” Deuce tried to stop the tangerine head, but Ace kept continuing, “Or what? Are you afraid of getting your head off, so you stay silent?” he then smirked, “So lame!!”

“Childhood friends what!? You can’t even call yourself his friend or anything at all!!” Ace shouted at Trey’s face.

“HEY! YOU BOYS!! IN THE LIBRARY YOU NEED TO BE QUIET!!!” suddenly Crowley’s voice shouted, not far from them. He stomped his way at them, looking ready to scold the students. Grimm wasn’t fazed by this, “You’re the loudest one here dazo,” he commented. “Oh my, apologies,” Crowley gathered his composure, and cleared his throat, “Ahem,” he then leaned in and whispered, “My goodness, the library is for studying and reading in silence,” he informed the obvious.

Yuu bowed his head, apologetically, “I’m sorry, sir,” he said. “If you understand I’m glad,” Crowley nodded. He then noticed the grim look on the group’s faces, “By the way everyone, gathering here with such pitiful faces why is that?” he asked. “About that…” Deuce then explained their issues with Riddle to the headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fit cat puns, but I don't know if I did it well or not qwq
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~


	15. Part 15. A Reckless Decision! A Midnight Encounter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace's reckless desicion, and a strange encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, you know who's coming :)))
> 
> Please enjoy the read~~

After the long explanation, Crowley nodded, “I see, so that’s the situation…” he then looked at Ace, “You want to remove the collar though against apologizing, yet you don’t feel that you can persuade your Prefect to let this go without fuss,” he repeated the explanation, but in short version. “Well, that’s about that…” Ace said, quietly. “Is that so...if you think you can compromise with the dorm leader, you have the option of transferring dormitories,” Crowley informed. “However, your dormitory was chosen for you by the Dark Mirror after seeing the quality of your soul, so there are quite a number of troublesome procedures and rituals that are required,” he added.

“Transfer, huh…” Ace thought of it, and shook his head, “But, that makes me feel like I’m already and just running away, so no thanks,” he said. Crowley then hummed, and smiled, “Well then, why don’t you challenge Rosehearts-kun in a decisive match and take his title as the dorm leader?” he suggested. “EEEHHHHH!!!??” the group let out, loudly, shocked to hear the headmaster’s suggestion.

“Hey!” Crowley whispered harshly, “Your voices are too loud!!” he scolded. Ace followed him with whispers, “It’s because headmaster say something crazy, weren’t you!?” Crowley huffed, “It is nothing crazy or something like that. After all, that was how Rosehearts-kun took the title of the dorm leader,” he explained. “Now that you mention it,” Deuce said, “How are the dorm leaders chosen at Night Raven College?” he asked. “If I remember, Trey said that Riddle became the Prefect a week after he started school dazo,” Grimm said, remembering what Trey said at the cafeteria the other day.

“Being nominated by the previous dorm leader, winning a decisive match against the current dorm leader, and there are many other ways it’s decided,” Crowley explained. “A decisive match is one of the simpler methods, you see,” he added. “But, isn’t using magic to settle personal squabbles prohibited…” Ace wondered, doubtfully. “Personal uses, yes,” Crowley nodded, “Going through the proper channels with the headmaster overseeing a decisive match is another matter,” he smiled. “If I remember,” Trey started, “It’s prohibited to place handicaps on your opponent before a decisive match too…”

“You would be able to get the collars removed without apologizing to Riddle, but…” Trey stopped his words. “All students are given the right to take the roles of the dorm leader the moment they enter this school,” Crowley said, his arms opened up. “What do you say, Trappola-kun?” he turned at Ace, “Will you challenge Rosehearts-kun?” he asked.

“Alright,” Ace gripped his fists together. “Then I’ll do it,” he declared, with a serious face. “Then, me too,” Deuce also said. “The great me too dazo!!” Grimm declared. “Grimm-kun,” Crowley turned to Grimm, “Unfortunately students from another dorm can’t issue a challenge,” he informed. “Ffgn!? Then who exactly is gonna take my collar off dazo?” he asked. “If I become the Prefect, I’ll order Riddle to take it off for you,” Ace smiled at Grimm, who was a helpless monster. “Damn it...This was supposed to be a chance for me to show off my skills…” he grumbled.

Trey narrowed his eyes at them, “You guys! Are you for real?” he asked, in disbelief. “Even Deuce too, I would never have thought of this from you,” he commented. “Is that so?” Deuce turned serious, “As a man, don’t you want to aim for the top sometimes?” he asked. Then, he smirked, “If we’re doing this, count me in. Make it a team-play,” he said. Ace smirked at this attitude of his, “There it is, bad-boy mode” “Eh?” he looked at Ace, “It’s...normal, right?” he murmured. “Well then, I shall take care of the bureaucratic matters,” Crowley smiled at their determination. Yuu hummed to himself, “We need to come up with a plan first,” he suggested. “Agreed,” Ace smiled, “That being said, anyone got any good ideas?” he asked.

Deuce hummed, hardly thinking, “To be honest, I don’t see us beating Prefect in terms of magic...but if it’s a fist fight we got this,” he said, smirking. “True,” Grimm smirked, “He seems like a little weakling nandazo,” he commented. Crowley heard what they said, “Oops, I forgot to mention. In this decisive match, any attacks other than magic are forbidden,” he said. “Eh!?” Deuce looked at him, helplessly. Crowley let out a light laugh, “Ha ha ha! Follow the rules and enjoy your decisive match!” he said.

“The formalities will be taken care of tomorrow, so be mindful of the timing,” Crowley smiled, “Well then, I’ll take my leave now,” Crowley then walked away from the group. Ace now became more nervous than earlier, “A-Alright!...I’m not super confident in our magic, but...I’m sure it’ll be fine!” he said, not very convincing. “Y-Yeah!” Deuce said, not convincing as well. “I’ve still got this collar on me! You better go all out dazo!” Grimm demanded. “...you guys…” Trey looked at them, he was shocked to see how unafraid they were against Riddle.

“When I become the dorm leader, I’m going to make him say “I was wrong, I’m so sorry!” just you watch!” Ace declared. “And I’ll stop him paralyzing the dorm students with his crazy rules, I’ll definitely do it!” he added to his declaration.

.  
.  
.

The students had gone back to the Ramshackle dorm, and planned out how they will fight. Mostly Ace and Deuce could do one spell, and tried to combine them. However, Yuu knew that it still wasn’t enough. After that, they went to bed earlier, and prepared their energy for tomorrow’s match. Yuu however, got himself to another dream.

_Mirror swirled with bright white light, Yuu opened his eyes once again, and he was in a different place now. ‘Another strange dream…?’ he thought. He saw he was in the courtroom from the movie, there stood, was giant Alice. She glared at the queen, “Your Majesty indeed. Why you’re not a queen!” she said. However, her body shrunk again, because of the effect of the other mushroom she must have eaten earlier._

_“You’re just fat,” she shrunk, “Pompous,” shrunk again, “Bad-tempered,” and she went back into her original size, “Old Ty-...rant?” she said weakly. The queen chuckled, seeing she was in advantage once again, “And, what did you say, my dear?” she asked. The Cheshire cat appeared on top of the Queen’s crown, he grinned, uncarely, “Well she simply said, you’re a fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant!” he stated, and laughing himself into thin air._

_“OFF WITH HER HEAD!!” the Queen ordered. Then, the card soldiers jumped onto Alice, trying to grab her for her punishment. She ran away from them, the King went after her, “You heard what Her Majesty said! Off with her head!!” he ordered, and got stepped by the soldiers in the process._

_Yuu fled from the scene, and everything went dark once again. “Why didn’t anyone stop the Queen?” he always wondered._

Yuu woke up with a jolt, he blinked, looking around the dark dorm room he had stayed in. Yuu looked at Grimm who had decided to join him sleeping on the bed, he sighed, seeing the raccoon monster fast asleep. ‘The dream...why would I be having these…’ Yuu wondered. He decided a night walk would help him get back to sleep, so he grabbed his jacket, and walked outside silently, not waking anyone up.

Creak...Click…

Yuu closed the dorm’s door behind him, he rubbed his arms. “It’s gotten pretty cold…” he mumbled. Yuu walked down the stairs, he really needed to get these repaired soon. Walking around the dorm might tire him later, so he would do that, though.

Rustle rustle…

“!?” Yuu turned, and saw a taller man, long black hair, and a pair of dark horns came out of the bushes. “Hm?” the man looked at Yuu, “Who goes over there?” he asked. Yuu jumped back a bit, “I-Intruder!?” He stood up with a fighting pose. The man blinked in surprise, and looked at Yuu, as if he was examining him. “Well now this is a surprise,” he commented, “You are, a child of man,” he simply said. Yuu blinked, he sensed that the person wasn’t any threat, so he relaxed up.

‘This guy has horns…’ Yuu looked at the tall horns above, and noticed the green vest and armband, ‘Hmm...green...where was it again?’ he wondered silently. “You,” the man called out, “Y-Yes?” Yuu looked at his eyes again. “Do you live here?” he asked. “This building had been abandoned for a long while now,” he said.

“I’d been quite fond of it as a place I could be quietly left alone,” he informed Yuu with a slight pout. It seemed like he didn’t like that there was a person living here now, Yuu thought awkwardly. Then again, Yuu wouldn’t have known about it, since he was new, and also… “Who are you?” Yuu asked. The man looked at Yuu, even more surprised, “Who am...You don’t know who I am?” he asked, “Truly..?” calmly. “Nope,” Yuu answered. The man then smirked, and hummed, “Is that so? Well well...that is exceedingly rare,” he commented. Yuu tilted his head, confused, “Really? I’m a new student, so it’s obvious that I don’t know you, is it not?” Yuu said. The man blinked, then huffed, “You, may I know your name?” the man asked politely.

“I’m Yuu, the supervisor of this dorm,” he introduced himself. “Hoo, Yuu,” the man repeated his name with his tongue. “Such an unusual sounding name,” he commented. “You are?” Yuu asked the man once again, who this man’s identity was. “I am…” the man stopped and smirked, “No, actually I’ll stop telling this.”

“Not knowing is for your own sake,” he said. Yuu raised his eyebrow, “Why is that?” he asked. “If you knew, you’ll feel a frost spread over your skin,” the man smirked wider, “For your ignorance, as an exception, I’ll allow you to call me whatever you’d like,” the man told Yuu. “Although, you may come to regret that someday…” he said, chillingly. Yuu hummed, “Really? You don’t seem to be someone who attacks just because of names,” Yuu commented. The man blinked, surprised by the human’s behaviour toward him. “Furthermore, you’re really weird. Why are there a lot of weirdos in the school for goodness’ sake?” Yuu wondered, sighing to himself. The man hummed, “Nevertheless…”

“If there are people living here it means this abandoned building is no longer abandoned. Too bad…” the man said. “I have to find another abandoned place for my next night strolls. Well then, I’ll take my leave,” the man started to turn away, but Yuu stopped him with a hum. “Actually, I was going to invite you to a night walk with me,” he sighed. The man halted, and looked at Yuu, “You did?” Yuu nodded, “Well if that’s okay with you though,” he smiled, and jumped down the stairs.

“What do you say?” he asked. The man thought for a bit, then hummed, “I guess it won’t do me any harm walking for a moment,” he said. Yuu grinned, happy that his invitation was gladly accepted. They then walked around the dorm, staring at the clear starry sky.

“Why do you look up like that?” the man asked. “Ah? Well, aren’t these stars pretty?” Yuu said, “Staring at them somehow calmed me, and look!” he pointed at a pair of bright stars, “I’ve never seen such a pair of evenness stars before…” Yuu said. “These stars are nothing new for me,” the man said, “Were you unable to see the stars like these at your homeland?” he asked. Yuu chuckled weakly, “Of course not, those stars just exist in fairy tales in my world,” he told the taller man. “Your world?” the man wondered, and Yuu looked at him, “Oh guess you didn’t know? I’m a non-magic student from another world apparently!” Yuu informed the man, feeling no offense from his new nickname.

“.....A non-magic from another world you say?” the man asked, curious about Yuu. “Yea...but hey, the headmaster approved of my stay with a fire-breathing raccoon as a student here...I just hope everything goes well,” Yuu sighed, stopping his step, and stared at the bright stars. The man looked at the stars, and smiled at Yuu, “Well, I suppose there was something you could be glad for,” he commented.

The man then noticed the time, and sighed, “I really need to go back to my dorm now,” he informed Yuu, and turned away. “Well then, good night,” he said, and suddenly he vanished! “Oh my god-! Did he just disappear!?” Yuu said bewilderedly. Yuu breathed out, “I guess I need to go back as well…” he yawned, then walked back to his dorm.

That was certainly, a quite strange, yet reassuring encounter he had for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was especially inspired by @quarterweeb Midnight Encounter, 1 A.M chat! >> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979718
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~~ Halloween Special update would be after the final episode out, so it would take a while ^^;


	16. Part 16. The Decisive Match Went Wrong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong!...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iyaah~ We finally getting near the end!
> 
> Please enjoy~

Yuu groggily opened his eyes, “Ah! You’ve woken up dazo!” Grimm greeted Yuu, his face was so close to the human’s. “Uurm…? Grimm…?” Yuu said sleepily, he then sat up slowly. Yuu yawned, “Haaa…..It’s rare of you to wake up earlier than me…” he commented. “What are you saying dazo? You’re the one that wakes up later than usual,” Grimm said, seemingly scolding Yuu. “Eeeh...is that so…” Yuu wondered. “Well you slept until past afternoon, the great me is really surprised to see you fast asleep this long dazo,” Grimm said. Yuu blinked in surprise, “Past afternoon!?” he exclaimed horrified. However, his shock was soon interrupted when someone opened his room’s door.

“Today is the decisive match day!” Ace announced. He grabbed Yuu’s collar to wake him up, “Woah-!” Yuu yelped, and stood up, looking at the already dressed Ace. “Let’s get going, Yuu!” Ace urged, he really hyped up for the match. Yuu yawned again, and got ready.

Drip drip...Drip…

Yuu blinked, and looked at the three, “You guys heard something?” he asked. “Hah? Heard what? Let’s hurry up!” Ace demanded, and Yuu sighed at this. ‘Am I really the only one hearing these noises….’ he wondered.

.  
.  
.

The first years headed to the Hall of Mirrors, and entered the mirror of Heartslabyul dorm. Yuu was wearing his school uniform, while Ace and Deuce were wearing their dorm uniforms.

They then entered the rose maze, and waited for them there, were the headmaster, the Heartslabyul students, and Riddle of course. “Hey, did you hear?” A student gossiped among the other students, “Sounds like there’s some guys challenging Prefect Rosehearts to a decisive match!” he said. “To ‘that’ Prefect?” another said, “I can’t really imagine that~...In 5 seconds, they’ll have their heads off and it’s over,” he added. “But this is the first challenge since the Prefect has ever gotten,” another said, “Been a while there has been a challenge, let’s go watch it!” he cheered.

“Ace-chan and Deuce-chan are challenging Riddle-kun for the title of the dorm leader to a decisive match!?” Cater shouted, after hearing of what happened yesterday at the library from Trey. “Are you seriously saying this!?” he asked, hoping he heard wrong. However, Trey shook his head, feeling bothered as well, “I did try to stop them…” he said. “Geez, they sure are reckless….” Cater sighed, “I hope it doesn’t end up causing more trouble…” he murmured. “Yeah…” Trey agreed.

“Now then,” Crowley stood in the middle of the rose maze, where they will hold the match. “The decisive match for the title of Dorm Leader of Heartslabyul Dorm will begin shortly,” he declared. “The challengers are Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade, the challenged one is the current dorm leader, Riddle Rosehearts,” Crowley announced, the challengers faced the dorm leader. “In accordance with the rules of this decisive match, please remove the magic sealing collars handicap,” Crowley ordered Riddle, and with a swing, Riddle removed the collars.

The collars fell down, and both Ace and Deuce breathed in relief, “Haaah….finally the collar is off....!” Ace said, feeling his neck again, free finally. Riddle huffed, and smirked, “Even so, it’ll be back on your neck soon enough,” he said, getting glares from Ace, “Savor the taste of freedom while you can,” he suggested, mocking the two first years. “I couldn’t believe my ears when I heard you wanted to challenge me,” he then scowled at them, “Are you serious with this?” he asked. “Most definitely,” Ace answered. “I wouldn’t challenge you as a joke,” Deuce answered politely, but his glare remained on his face. Riddle huffed, “Whatever. Well then,” he steadied his staff, “Let us begin,” he said.

“Riddle-kun,” Cater called out, “What do you want to do about the afternoon tea?” he asked. “What a silly question,” Riddle glanced at Cater, “My teatime always happens at 4 pm on the nose, the rules stated it,” he said. “But,” Cater showed his time on the phone, “It’s already past 3.30…” he informed. “Do you think I’ll ever be late?” Riddle huffed, “This ordeal will be over shortly.”

Riddle turned at Ace and Deuce, “As you can see, I’m short on time,” he announced, “Dealing with you one at a time is troublesome. Both of you come at me at once!” he challenged the two. “Fight on! Prefect!!” the students cheered for Riddle, “Put them in their place!” they chanted in unison. Trey looked troubled by this, and yet he stayed quiet. Deuce glared at the cheering students, “They sure know how to run their mouths,” he commented. Yuu was holding Grimm, they watched from beside Crowley. He was worried for them, even more, he knew the big differences between Riddle and both Ace and Deuce. It will be tough, he hoped so.

“Kuuh!” Grimm grumbled, “What a worse feeling dazo!!” he said, glaring at the students as well. “We also had come up with a plan, you know!” Ace said, readying his magical pen. Riddle turned at Crowley, “Headmaster, if you please, the opening of the match,” he said. Crowley nodded, then he brought out a small mirror, “When the mirror on my hand hit the ground and shattered, then the match shall begin,” he explained. Crowley raised his hand, “Well then. Ready….” then he let the mirror fall.

CRACK

“FIGHT!” he announced, and both Ace and Deuce started to cast their spells, and their possible combinations. Riddle however, easily repelled their magic, and immediately he saw an opening, and chanted, “ **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!** ” Immediately, both first years got their necks vested with the collars once again, “Uuwwaaahhh!!!” they screamed. Ace groaned, feeling heavy because of the collar, “Damn it!...we didn’t even have time to get our magic materialized in time!” he exclaimed, ashamed of his current skill.

“To come this far and not be able to do a thing…” Deuce grumbled. Yuu gritted his teeth, “So fast...I knew the difference is too big…” he murmured, worried for Ace’s and Deuce’s fate. “Strong magic comes from a strong imagination,” Crowley said, “The stronger your ability to accurately imagine magic, the stronger and more effective it will be. Rosehearts-kun has polished his magic to a beautiful shine,” Crowley explained, and seemingly delighted by Riddle’s magic. “Ffgnaa...the level gap is too wide dazo,” Grimm whimpered. Riddle huffed a laugh, “Humph. It didn’t even take 5 seconds,” he said. “With those kinds of skills you really dare to think you could even challenge me,” Riddle smirked, “Aren’t you ashamed?” he mocked them badly. “As expected, anyone who breaks the rules will always amount to nothing,” he scowled, “Just like mother said,” he murmured.

“Guuh…You’re right, rules should be followed...” Deuce groaned, and glared at Riddle, “But…! Enforcing absurd rules just makes you a tyrant!” he declared. Riddle smirked at the pathetic figure of Deuce, “Haa? Breaking the rules has its own consequences. And,” Riddle glared, “In this dorm, I am the rules,” he declared. “Then those who refuse to obey me, should not complain when I take off their heads!” Yuu had it enough! He stepped up, and pointed at Riddle accusingly, “You don’t get whatever you want just because “it’s the rules”!”

“You’re wrong, nothing of you is right!” Yuu shouted. Riddle glared at Yuu, “What is wrong or not, is all decided by me!” he shouted. “If you can’t even follow a simple rule like that,” Riddle smirked, eyes on both Yuu and Deuce, “Just what was your education like?” he asked. Yuu’s eyes grew wider with anger, anyone can talks shit about him, but not-

“You were probably born from parents that can barely use magic, and didn’t receive much in terms of schooling before coming here,” Riddle stated. “You’re utterly inadequate,” he said.

….

….but not his mother…!

“Why you-!” Deuce grunted, Yuu blindly walked closer, in speed. He wanted to punch Riddle so bad, even until his face bathed in blood, he won’t mind at all!! However, someone beated him first.

“DON’T SCREW WITH ME!!!” Ace shouted. He flung his right arm at Riddle’s face, “Guuh!?” Riddle grunted, falling back from the force. “RIDDLE!?” Trey and Cater shouted, gathering around Riddle tried to get him up. “Rosehearts-kun!?” Crowley walked closer. Yuu blinked, through his bangs, he saw Ace’s figure, standing in front of the Riddle. “Eeh…! He punched the Perfect!?” the students wondered, speaking in unison. Deuce blinked, surprised to see the heart marked boy threw a punch first, “A...ce..?” he mumbled. “He hit him right in the face with a beautiful right hook dazo!” Grimm smirked, standing beside Yuu. “Ace…” Yuu mumbled, looking in disbelief at the tangerine head.

“Aaah…I don’t care anymore....” Ace breathed out, glaring hard at Riddle, “About Prefect, about the match, any of it doesn’t matter anymore…” he muttered. “O-Ow...e-eeh...Me...he hit me…?” he wondered, confusedly, and in a daze of the pain.

“Kids aren’t their parents’ trophies, and kids’ achievements don’t determine parents’ worth,” Ace breathed out again. His adrenaline was really high, “The reason you’re such a bastard isn’t your parents’ fault or anything, just now I finally~ understand that!” he said. “You didn’t make a single friend to tell you off for being a tyrant in the past year, this is all your own damn fault!!” he shouted, angrily at Riddle. Riddle’s eyes grew wide, “What….are you saying?” he trembled.

“As for you, growing up under your obsessive mama was probably some kind of hell, but!” Ace gritted his teeth, “Keep saying “mama this”, “mama that”, is that all you think!? You didn’t even think for yourself!!”

“What’s the “Crimson Rule”!? You’re just a baby that’s good at magic!!” Ace shouted again. “A baby….you said? Me!?” Riddle mumbled. He then knitted his eyebrows, “You don’t know anything...you don’t know anything about me!” he muttered. “Aaah, I don’t know right. There’s no way I would know!” Ace mumbled, “With that attitude, do you think I’d know?” he questioned, “I’m not letting off the hook,” he said. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!! Shut your mouth!!” Riddle screamed. He stood straight again, his left cheek was bruised by Ace’s punch, but Riddle didn’t care.

“My mother was correct!” he shouted, “So that makes me too, absolutely! Absolutely Correct!!” he screamed loudly. “Riddle, calm down,” Trey stepped in, he tried to hold Riddle off, “The duel is already over!” he said. “It’s as Clover-kun says,” Crowley scolded, “The challenger is disqualified for his physical outburst!”

“If this continues to escalate, you will be breaking the rules!” Crowley warned. A frightened student, suddenly mumbled out loud, “The freshman is right! I can’t handle this anymore!!” he shouted, throwing something at Riddle. And it hit, on his head, “Ugh-!” Riddle’s head was wet and gooey because of the thing. Trey blinked, looking shocked, “!?....what the...an egg?” he muttered, then looked at the Heartslabyul students, “Did one of the residents….throw it?” he wondered, horrified. “Who was it!?” Riddle demanded, glaring at the students, “Who threw me this egg!?” No one answered, of course, no one would dare to do so.

Riddle glared at them, then slowly huffed a laugh, “Humm...hahaha….A ha ha!!” Then he gritted his teeth, “Can’t handle it? I’m the one who can’t handle it anymore!!” he shouted. “No matter how many times I take off your heads, no matter how strict I become, you all keep breaking the rules!!” he shouted again. “This guy, that guy, you’re all selfish idiots!” he glared at them, and pointed his staff at the students, “Fine, have it your way. If you won’t come forward, I’ll have you all take the responsibility!!” he declared, and the students backed away fearfully. “It’s all off with your heads!! **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!** ”

Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!

“Waaaaahh!! Get outta here!!” one of them cried out, and everyone ran wildly. However, they couldn’t do much, there was nowhere to run, and their magic was sealed, “Guuuh! The collar-!!” one cried.

Riddle laughed at the pathetic scene in front of him, seeing the students went wild like crazed hedgehogs. “How’s that? None of you can touch me!” he smirked, evil intent was visible. Yuu felt a sharp on his head, “Ugh-!” He held his head tightly, trying to subdue the pain. “As expected, strictly enforcing the rules DOES make me the most correct!” he said, with a chilling tone. “Stop this at once, Rosehearts-kun!” Crowley stepped up, “Not following the rules isn’t like you at all!” he tried to reason with the red haired boy.

Cater stepped in beside Trey, “Trey...this is bad, if he keeps casting magic like that-...” he tried to say, but he knew the other got what he was saying. Trey’s eyebrows knitted tight, “Grr….Riddle! That’s enough!” Trey tried to say.

Ace glared at Riddle, “Hey you! Not everything is going to go the way you want!” he said, seeing how badly things had turned. “That’s why you always throw a tantrum, makes you a baby!” he said. “Take that back this instant!!” Riddle demanded, his face red, red with anger. “Do you want to be skewered, is that so!?” he shouted at Ace. Ace just glared casually, “Hm! No way! Absolutely not!” he answered. “UUGGHIIIII!!!” Riddle shrieked, and he swung his staff, everything turning dark. “This is seriously bad!” Cater shouted, “Everyone get outta here!!” Cater tried to protect the juniors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to enter the Overblot phase...
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~~


	17. Part 17. The First Overblot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overblot Crimson Ruler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddle went rampage!

The rose maze turned a dark, dangerous feeling. The rose trees even floated all over the place, it seemed dark and a malice aura surrounded the area. Yuu looked around painfully, the pain in his head still presents, “W-Waaahh…” Grimm trembled, “The rose trees are all starting to float around the garden dazo..!” he exclaimed, terrified. “What a huge amount of magic!” Deuce exclaimed, “Is he really going to come after us with all that!?” he thought, backing away a few steps.

“Rose trees!!” Riddle swung his staff, and the trees floated dangerously, “To pieces with them all!!!” he ordered loudly. The rose trees flew at the direction of Ace and Deuce, “This is bad! Move away!!” Crowley shouted, but the trees were too fast!

Trey swung his magical pen, “Damn it…! **Doodle Suit!** ” he casted, but the timing was really off. ‘Oh no!...it won’t make it-!’ Trey’s thought was stopped, in a blink of a second, he saw.... Yuu was standing protectively in front of Ace and Deuce, his eyes glowed yellow, set on Trey’s magic.

‘Hurry...Quic **kly! Help us!!** ’

Ting!! Flush!!!

“!?” Riddle blinked shocked at the sudden flash. His rose trees had turned into trump cards, “This is…” he mumbled out. Ace opened his eyes that he had closed earlier, and saw cards flying all over the places, “...H-huh!? We’re alive?” he wondered. “W-What are these? Trump cards?” he asked, unbelieved of what was going on. “The rose trees have all been turned into trump cards…” Deuce said, “How..?” “Ugh…” Yuu fell on his knees, seemingly tired. “Yuu!” Deuce luckily caught him in time, and helped Yuu stand. “Yuu, you’re okay?” Ace asked, he was worried and shocked to see Yuu already in a state of exhaustion. “Y-Yeah...I’m okay…” he mumbled out.

“Riddle, stop now!” Trey had overcome his shock, and seriously glared at Riddle. “Trey’s Doodle Suit!? Eh…” Cater looked at Trey, shocked as well. “What’s going on…?” he murmured. Grimm looked around his neck, “Even the magic sealing collars are gone too dazo!” he declared. “I did tell you…” Trey mumbled, standing and protecting the juniors, “My Doodle Suit can overwrite any elements for a short period of time,” Trey simply explained again.

“So...I overwrote “Riddle’s magic” into “my magic”,” he said. “You’re kidding…” Cater looked at Trey, wide eyes, “Is that even possible!? It’s a cheat!” he exclaimed.

“Keh! Off with your head! Off with your head, I say!!” Riddle shouted, he tried to cast his own spells, but only cards flew out of his staff. “Why only cards come out!?” he demanded, horrified to see his magic didn’t work as usual. “Riddle, stop this already,” Trey told him again. “If you go any further you will lose everything!” he reasoned, “Look at everyone’s faces!!” Trey said, pointing at the students. Riddle turned, to see…

“W-was he seriously going through with it…” one mumbled. “That’s just going too far…” another said. “M-monster…” another one stated, horrified at Riddle.

Riddle blinked, terrified, “Huh...Trey overwrote my magic…?” But Riddle didn’t care about that, the thing he cared about right now, was his magic, “Does that mean...your magic surpasses mine?” Trey blinked, he flinched, pained by hearing this, “There’s no way that’s the case!” he said. “Riddle, calm down for a bit, and let’s talk this out,” he tried to urge the shorter boy. Riddle shook his head, vigorously, “So you want to tell me I’m wrong too?” he asked, and Trey stopped. “After all we’ve been upholding these strict rules this whole time?” he asked.

“So many, many, many! Times I’ve been enduring myself this whole time!!” Riddle shut his eyes, tightly. “I…” he then abruptly opened them, glaring hatefully at the green haired glasses, “I...don’t believe you!!” he shouted.

“You mustn't! Rosehearts-kun!!” Crowley called out. “If you keep using magic like that, your magic crystal is going to be covered in ‘blot’!!” he warned, but Riddle didn’t care anymore. “I am…” Riddle grumbled, face so red once again, “I AM!! ABSOLUTELY, DEFINITELY CORRECT!!!!” he shouted, black aura started to form under Riddle’s shadow. “RIDDLE!!!” Trey shouted, trying to reach out his lost friend.

But it was too late.

“Haa!!” Yuu gasped. His eyes glowed bright blue, _the crimson crystal covered with black ink, none of the original color was found. In represent of the strictness of the Queen of Hearts, Riddle Rosehearts, is bestowed the power of the dark tyrant of the mad land, called Wonderland. You heard him, off, with their heads._

Yuu gasped, and panted harshly. His eyes back to his copper color, he blinked, and saw something horrible. Riddle was engulfed by a mass of black ink, and seconds after that, his form was completely changed. Stood there was Riddle, but he was different, and somewhat darker. His clothes changed into some kind of dress, with black and red colors, and on his chest, was a heart shaped plate, and his hips were decorated with black roses. What was more, behind him a huge shadow, like the Queen but her head was replaced with heart-shaped glass.

“His aura is completely black!” Yuu exclaimed, wary of the dark version of Riddle. Riddle smirked, “ _ **Hnhnhn….HAHAHAHAHA!!**_ ” he then stared angrily at everyone, “ _ **Those foolish enough to disobey me,**_ ” his voice was the same, but somewhat different, it felt like something else was mixed with it. “ _ **I have no need for them in my world….In my world, I am the law...I am the world’s rules!!**_ ” he declared loudly, his voice stroke fears on the students. “ _ **No other response than “Yes, Lord Riddle” is acceptable!! To those who disobey, it’s off with their heads!!**_ ” Riddle smirked madly, “ _ **Ahahahahaha!!!**_ ”

“A-Aah...how could this happen!…” Crowley trembled, looking horrified at the changed Riddle. “How could a student went Overblot while I’m here!?” he asked to himself, guiltily. “What the hell is Overblot nandazo!?” Grimm asked from behind Yuu’s shoulders, “That guy’s got a wicked air to him now!” he exclaimed.

“Overblot is a state that wizards must avoid at all cost,” Crowley explained, “He is now being caught up in a storm of negative energy that has made him lose control of his emotions and magic,” Crowley said. “Somehow! I don’t really get it dazo!” Grimm said quickly. “Me, neither!” Deuce too. “Aaahh, geez!” Cater grunted, “In plain terms, he’s fallen into a Dark Berserker state!” he simply said. Trey looked even more solemn, “If he keeps using magic like this, his life will be in danger!” he said, fearing to lose Riddle’s life. “His life!!??” Grimm gasped. “For now, the safety of other students’ lifes are the top priority!” Crowley ordered, “I shall evacuate the other residents!”

“Rosehearts-kun must be brought back to his senses before he runs out of magic. Losing his life would be terrible, but worse than that…” Crowley stopped his words, “Anyway! I need you all to go get other dorm leaders and teachers to assist-...” “TTTOOOOORRAAA!! EAT THIS!!” Ace shouted, and casted his wind spell against the berserked Riddle. “EH!?” Everyone looked at them, shocked by their recklessness. “ **Come forth Cauldron!!!** ” Deuce casted his spell, and multiple cauldrons flew toward Riddle. “Fffggnaaa!!!” Grimm then breathed out his blue fire, Yuu stood behind Grimm, and gave out directions to them, “Ace! Hit him again with your wind!!” “ **Extra Large Tempest!!** ” Ace gave out a giant hurricane, and Grimm’s fire lit it up, turning it into a fire tornado. The attacks were able to scratch a little of Riddle, when the fire subdued, he glared at them, “ _ **You fools! What do you think you’re doing?**_ ” he demanded.

“W-W-Wait! What are you guys thinking!?” Cater asked the four first years. “This guy, if he keeps up like this, it’ll be a trouble dazo!!” Grimm stated. “I knew I won’t be able to sleep well with him like this,” Deuce said, readying his magical pen, “Plus..” he glanced at Ace. “He still,” Ace glared, “Hasn’t said “I was wrong, I’m so sorry” yet!” he declared, solemnly. “That’s right,” Yuu glared, “I’m not letting him off the hook that easily!” he shouted.

Trey gulped his saliva, seeing the bravery and the idiocy of these juniors, “...You all...I understand!” Trey stepped in, standing beside them. “Even though for a short time period, I can overwrite Riddle’s magic into my magic!” Trey prepared his magical pen, “When that happens, I’ll leave it to you guys!” Trey turned to look at Crowley, “Headmaster, please work on evacuating the residents!” he requested, and now he faced Riddle. “You boys! Hold for a moment!!” Crowley shouted, “It’s too dangerous!!” “That’s right!” Cater backed Crowley up, “Trey-kun, what’s gotten into you!?” he asked the glasses man, “You know you can’t beat Riddle-kun, right!”

“Challenging guys you know you can beat, that’s too lame!!” Ace retorted. “That! Isn’t cool at all dazo!!” Grimm added. “To turn him back to his senses quickly, I couldn’t think of any ways other than this!” Deuce said, pointing his magical pen at Riddle. “Yeah…” Trey breathed out, “I can’t lose him! I...still have so much to tell him,” he said, determined to get Riddle back. Yuu saw his genuine determination, and nodded in agreement, “Then I’ll help out by giving directions! I can analyse his movement!” he said.

“Let’s all work together to stop Riddle-senpai!” Yuu said, gaining nods from them. “....Aaahhhh, damn it!” Cater cussed, and stepped in as well, “I get it! I’m really not cut out for this kind of thing!!” he shouted. “Aaah, fine!...” Crowley grumbled, “As soon as I finish evacuating the students, I’ll be back!!” Crowley said, he went to the students, evacuating them, “Until then hold on!!” he shouted.

“ _ **This guy, that guy, you all have some nerve…**_ ” Riddle gritted his teeth, glaring down at the rebels. He floated above them, “ _ **You all at once, IT’S OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!!**_ ” he declared angrily, ready to attack. “At this rate, Riddle’s body won’t hold it up!” Trey’s eyes narrowed. “We have to stop him before it’s too late!...” Yuu blinked, “Here he comes, get ready!!” he shouted.

“!? **Doodle Suit!!** ” Trey casted his unique magic, and every magic Riddle cast out turned into cards once again. “ _ **Damn it, damn it! You’re in my way Trey!!**_ ” Riddle shouted, trying to cast another spell, but only cards came out. “Alright! He sealed Riddle’s collar attack with this dazo!!” Grimm said, and firing his fire at Riddle. “He can’t keep it up for long…” Cater said, and casted wind attack at Riddle, helping Grimm’s fire in the process, “We’re still in a pinch here!” he said.

“While I’m sealing “Off With Your Head”- hurry!!” Trey shouted, he kept his hand pointed at Riddle. “ _ **UUUGGGHHHHIIIII!!!!**_ ” Riddle shrieked, and Yuu gave out multiple directions for them to attack. Yuu noticed that the shadow creature behind Riddle might have been the same one they fought back at the Dwarfs’ Mine, but the attack to the glass head wasn’t enough. ‘So we do need to attack Riddle as well-!’ Yuu thought. He examined Riddle, searched for his weakness.

BAM BAM BAM

Riddle’s shadow had attacked them badly, Ace panted, seeing how strong Riddle was. “Damn it! This guy’s magic is endless!!” he exclaimed. “Ace don’t give up yet!” Yuu shouted, “Magic has its own limit-...just need to find the weak spot!” he tried to spot it. However, one or two things kept bothering him. “ _ **Absolutely, definitely I am CORRECT!!!**_ ” Riddle shouted again. “ _ **If not, then what did I endure all this time…**_ ” he muttered. Trey blinked, “Riddle…” “Trey, focus!” Cater reminded Trey, “The moment you don’t we’re done for!!” Trey jolted, and kept his hand on Riddle, “! Sorry!” he apologized.

Yuu blinked, “Guys! Try aiming at Riddle’s glowing eye and the monster’s glass head!” Yuu said, pointing at the places, he had been wondering. Riddle’s magical pen was presented when he was in school, but when he was in his dorm uniform, the magical pen turned into the staff, and now, where is it? If the glowing eye had something to do with it, then that was where his magic crystal now. “Alright!!” Everyone shouted in unison, and attacked the places. And after minutes or hours, finally…

“ _ **Was...I wrong…?**_ ” Riddle floated down, his face showed great exhaustion. The glass of the shadow started to crack, “ _ **That can’t be right…!**_ ” Riddle trembled. Crack… “ _ **Mo...ther…**_ ” CRACK!!!

Yuu gasped lightly, and his body was sucked into a deep void. He couldn’t avoid it, yet he felt no threat coming from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We caught a glimpse of what Yuu capable of.


	18. Part 18. The Depth Of His Childhood!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledging the other's past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Entering the Flashback sequence!_  
> 
> 
> Please enjoy~~

_Yuu opened his eyes, and he was inside a house. It looked quite fancy, and yet, the visions were like black and white movie. He walked around, then he was at the dining room. There, he found a woman, and a child sat on the dining table. “Happy 8th birthday, Riddle!” the woman said. Yuu blinked, he walked closer, he waved his hand in front of the woman. Seemed like she couldn’t see him, then Yuu looked at the child. He gasped slightly, it was...Riddle, but he was a child at the moment. Riddle was smiling nervously at his mother, it was almost impossible to think that this was the same Riddle he had faced earlier._

_“This year birthday’s cake is the one that will help your brain, a low-sugar high lecithin cake with soy flour and nuts,” the woman announced, feeling proud of the cake, she probably made it. “Uum, thank you mama,” Riddle said, “But uummm you see, I’m…” he murmured, then smiled, “Just once, I really want to try a tart covered in bright red strawberries…” he asked, innocently. The woman gasped, “How could you say such a thing!” she scolded, “That pastry is a mound of sugar that’s more like poison.”_

_“Just one slice will exceed your ideal daily intake of carbohydrates,” she scolded harder, then sighed, “Now, today we’re having a healthy tuna sautee with plenty of docosahexaenoic and eicosapentaenoic acid,” she smiled, “Aah, but for 8 years old your ideal caloric intake is…” she did a quick math, “...less than 600 calories per meal,” she murmured out, “So don’t eat more than 100 grams, alright?” she asked Riddle. Riddle nodded, feeling down, that his wish wasn’t granted, “...yes, mama.”_

_“As for me…” the now Riddle’s voice, came out from behind Yuu. Yuu saw Riddle was walking closer, looking blank, and sorrow, “For so long, I’ve been wanting to eat a red strawberries tart…” he said, looking at the piece of his memory, still like the time was frozen. “In the cake shops around the town, they’re on display in the shops’ windows.” Yuu saw a glimpse of the child Riddle staring at a strawberry tart at the display window outside of the shop, his eyes were practically shimmering and sparkling, “They shine like jewels…” Riddle said._

_Then the scene melted away, and changed into another scene, “Let’s end your classical magic studies here for today,” the woman, Riddle’s mother said. She closed the thick study book, and stood up. The child Riddle still sat on the dining table, looking up at her, obediently. “You have until tomorrow to review the magical ethics that you learned today and get through page 50 of your language philosophy text,” she said, like a teacher, but not like a mom for Yuu, “To that end, I’ll give you an hour to study for your next potions lesson,” she told Riddle, and he nodded, “Yes, mother.”_

_“I have an errand to run so I’ll be back in an hour,” she said, then left Riddle to study by himself. The teen Riddle looked at his mother’s figure disappeared through the door, “My every movement was crammed to the brim,” he said, staring at the serious looking child on the dining table. “With every possible discipline...Time spent learning extended until I could do it.”_

_“But for me…” Riddle sighed, “This was ‘normal’,” he said. The scene changed again, it was when Riddle was studying by himself, he heard a knock from the window. “Hm? Who was knocking on the window?” the child wondered. He closed his book, and walked to open the window. Yuu followed the child’s steps, and saw…_

_“Oh, he came out!” a child's voice came up. “Hey, hey~ come play with us!” another child’s voice also came up. Yuu blinked, he saw a child with green hair, and another child with purple hair and a pair of cat ears._

_“W-Who are you all?” Riddle asked, feeling nervous around these stranger kids. “I’m Che’nya!” the child Che’nya pointed at the child behind him, “This is Trey. Let’s play croquet together!” he invited Riddle, happily, and excitedly. “Eh…” Riddle backed away a bit, “I can’t...Now’s my self-study time. I have to keep studying,” he reasoned. Though, Che’nya just waved at him, “Self-study means that mew decide what mew study. My gran-paw says playing is a kind of study too nya~” Trey smiled at Riddle, “Will you come down for a bit?” he asked, and stretched out his hand, with a friendly smile._

_“.....” Riddle glanced right and left, “J-Just for a bit…” Riddle held Trey’s hand, and jumped down from his house’ window. Trey and Che’nya caught him, “Can I ask your name?” Trey asked. “Ri-Riddle,” Riddle said, wearing a small shy smile, “Riddle Rosehearts.”_

_The teen Riddle smiled at how playfully he was playing with Trey and Che’nya, “Playing with Trey and Che’nya...was so much fun,” he said, happiness could be heard from his voice. Yuu noticed though, his eyes held a longing look as well. “I learned things I didn’t know, played games I’ve never played.” He chuckled at the memory where he almost fell from hitting the croquet ball, “Those two taught me so much.”_

_“From that day on, during my one hour self-study time,” Riddle walked through the glimpses of every playful time he had in his memory, “Without telling mother,” Yuu followed him, smiling slightly at the memories, “I left my room.” The scene changed again, this time, it was outside Riddle’s home, the place looked like a town._

_“Eh!?” Che’nya gasped at Riddle who sat on the bench with rose bushes behind him, “Riddle, you’ve never had a strawberry tart before nya?” he asked, eyes wide. Riddle nodded, “Mother says it’s like poisons for my body, so I can’t,” he said, feeling down a bit. “Well, you probably shouldn’t eat too much…” Trey said, awkwardly at the fearful fact of sweets. “Hey, Riddle,” Trey looked at Riddle, “My family owns a cake shop. Let’s go and eat some now,” he invited Riddle. “Eh...but…” Riddle was unsure about this. “One piece will be fine,” Trey insisted. “I could go for a whole one right about meow~” Che’nya said._

_Yuu eyed the precious moment of Riddle, twinkles on his eyes, this was probably Riddle’s best memory of his short-time childhood, he guessed. The children ran into the cake shop of the Clover family, and on one of the tables, the children were served a slice of strawberry tart._

_Riddle eyed the tart, sparklingly staring at it. The teen Riddle smiled slightly, seeing how happy he was at the time, “Atop a pure white plate, a brilliantly red strawberry tart. For me, it shined, brighter than any jewels,” he said. The child Riddle cut through the slice, and brought the piece into his mouth. There, his eyes brighten like no others. “The first bite was wonderfully sweet,” the child took another bite, “It was better than anything I’d ever had!” Yuu watched the teen Riddle happily telling him how it was, “I savored each bite, and got lost in it-...” Suddenly Riddle went quiet, “Until I lost track of time…” Yuu blinked, he stared pitifully at Riddle. The scene changed again, and this time, was quite horrible._

_“How could you!” Riddle’s mom scolded Riddle, who laid flat on the ground. Yuu saw how bruised looking the woman’s hand was, Riddle was sobbing, pulling up his pants. “You not just skipped out on studying...you even go out and eat a mound of sugar!” she exclaimed, fully mad, and disappointed in Riddle. “Those two instigated Riddle, right?” she asked. “I won’t allow you to spend time with those bad children ever again!” she ordered._

_“I’m sorry, mother!” Riddle sobbed out, “I-I won’t do it again so forgive me-...” “Be silent!” she shouted, “This is because you broke the rules.” She rubbed her temple, “Aah...I should never have given you so much free time. I have to keep an even better watch over you…” she panted. Yuu could almost see madness overcame her, he stared at the woman for a moment. She was a caring mother, but her way of things was more like a general trying to raise up new soldiers…_

_“If I broke the rules…” the teen Riddle said, solemnly, “My time for fun was completely taken away…” His fists tightened, “That’s why the rules mother makes...I have to follow them….” Riddle’s eyes started to welled up, “In this town, mother is the most respected, that makes her the most correct…”_

_Riddle’s face changed into one of sorrow, “But...tell me, mama…” Riddle asked the stilled figure of his mother. “Why?” he asked. “Why does my chest hurt like this?” Riddle gripped his chest, his eyes then let out a pour of tears._

_“Just on my birthday would be fine….I want to eat a bunch of tarts!” Riddle cried out, “I want to play outside for hours!” he cried miserably. “I want to make more, more friends!” Riddle sobbed out. “Tell me, mama...What rules should I follow…”_

_“To make this pain go away?” the teen Riddle kneeled on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. His figure changed into his once child self, Yuu eyed the pitiful boy. He didn't know the feeling of having a super strict mother, but he knew what needed to be said._

_Yuu walked closer to the child, he knelt in front of him, and hugged the poor boy. “....Human’s hearts do not follow any rules…” he said. “If you wanted a rule, then set it up yourself…” The boy stopped crying, Yuu looked at his grey eyes, he smiled. “A rule should be made with love and care, right reasons as well...Not every mother, not every person is correct. Humans make mistakes, if they don’t, then what are they…” Yuu patted the child’s head, softly and gently._

_“The rules for you, are the rules your heart set on. Not by your mind, not by anyone.”_

“Riddle!!” “Yuu!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you all guess what my Yuu was based on?? xDDD
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~~~


	19. Part 19. Let Your Heart Cries Out Loud!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddle's confession...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Double update~~~~ xDDDD
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Riddle!!” “Yuu!!”

Yuu groggily opened his eyes, he looked around. He was held by Deuce and Ace, “W-What happened?” he asked. “You passed out when we were able to defeat Prefect Riddle,” Ace explained. “Are you okay? You seem to be more tired than usual…” Deuce asked, worried for him. “I’m...okay, I don’t know why about my tiredness…” Yuu said, sat up, helped by Deuce. “Yuu!!” Grimm cried out, and hugged Yuu’s head, “Ffgnna!!! I thought I would lose my henchman dazo!!” “Yes yes, as you can see I’m still alive,” Yuu smiled slightly, huffing at Grimm’s reaction.

Yuu looked at the still unconscious Riddle, “What about Riddle-senpai?” he asked, worried of him. “Riddle!!” Trey shouted again, shaking the smaller boy gently. “Agh!” Riddle abruptly opened his eyes, he gasped. Ace looked at him, “Uh huh, his eyes opened!” he said, though still wearing his glare. Cater sighed in relief, “...For real, we were agonizing over whether you’d wake up or not…” he said.

Riddle looked around the destroyed rose maze, he panted, remembering what happened, what he did. “Ha….ha….what….did I…?” he mumbled. “I’m so glad,” Crowley smiled, relieved, “He came back to his senses.”

“There’s no need to think about it now,” Trey held onto Riddle’s shoulders, “Just sleep…” Ace glared at Trey, “Aaahhh, that’s why he goes berserk after getting a little mad if you’re coddling him all the time!” he complained. “The garden is a disaster, and we were in big trouble earlier!” Ace added to his complaint. Trey looked at him apologetically, “It was a crazy situation,” Deuce commented, Trey looked more guilty. “Geez, bottling up all of your stress isn’t admirable dazo….” Grimm grumbled.

Riddle silently looked at Ace, “........I...really wanted to eat that mont blanc…” he said. Ace blinked, “Eh?” he looked at Riddle confusedly. “The roses are fine being white, and the flamingos are fine being pink,” Riddle said. “I like putting honey in my tea more than sugar cubes...and I like milk tea more than lemon tea….” he said, truthfully. “I want to chat with everyone while we eat…” his eyes started to welled up. “Riddle…?” Trey looked at him, eyes wide. “I wanted...to spend more time with Trey and everyone else…” Riddle then sobbed, he then let it all out. “Haaaaaaa…….” His eyes poured out fat tears, he tried to get them under control, but couldn’t.

Cater looked at Riddle, he was super shocked, “No way….that Riddle-kun is sobbing like a baby…” Ace grumbled, “Hey stop that!! You’re not forgiven just because you’re crying!” he said stubbornly. Deuce looked at him in disbelief, “You really refuse to read the mood…” “That’s right, Ace,” Yuu said blankly, “Tangerine head should be more sensitive with the atmosphere, you know,” he said, still blankly. “Y-Yuu-!” Ace glared at him.

“I’m also at fault…” Trey said, closing his eyes, “Even though I knew you were suffering, I pretended not to notice…” he admitted, dejectedly. Riddle continued to sob, but he listened to every word Trey said. “So, I’m going to say it now,” Trey looked at Riddle, “Riddle, your way of doing things is wrong. You have to properly apologize to everyone,” he said. The Heartslabyul students had come back when things had calmed down, they witnessed the scene in front of them in disbelief.

Riddle sobbed, and sniffled his tears and snorts, “I’m sorry….I’m so sorry…!” he cried. Ace stared at him for a bit, “I...There is something I wanted to say to Prefect if you apologized for everything that’s happened….” Ace inhaled a breath. 

“Words….caN’T FIX THIS MESS!! I AM NOT JUST GONNA FORGIVE YOU LIKE THAT!!!” he shouted, pointing at the destroyed rose maze. “Eeeeehhh!? You’re going to say that right now!?” Cater exclaimed, much more in disbelief. “Of course I would!!” Ace shouted back, “We’ve been put through the wringer, and he still threw away the mont blanc we put all that time and effort into making!”

“I’m not gonna let him off with a tear filled apology!” Ace stated. “This guy…” Grimm looked at Ace, “He holds a grudge worse than I do nandazo…” he sighed. Yuu thought, “Uuuhh well I wouldn’t say I disagree with Ace...especially with the parents comment from earlier…” Yuu mumbled. Deuce glanced away, not wanting to talked about it.

“No way...then...what should I…” Riddle desperately asked Ace, his eyes were wet and red. “....My birthday isn’t for a while,” Ace said, looking up. “Huh?” Deuce looked at Ace, “What are you getting-...” “So I demand we have a Revenge Unbirthday Party,” Ace suggested. “We didn’t even get to take part in the last one,” Ace said, getting nods from the group. “And this time, Prefect has to make the tart,” he demanded.

“Ah, getting help from Trey-senpai is a no. Do it yourself!” Ace said, “If you do that….then there’s nothing I won’t forgive…” Ace mumbled out the last words. Yuu looked at Ace, unfazed, “Not very honest, tangerine head. You even got yourself help from Trey-senpai,” Yuu smirked. Ace flinched, and glared at Yuu, “Aiyah! You shut up!” he turned at Riddle, “You got it?” he asked. Riddle sniffled, “...Yeah, I understand…” he answered.

Crowley hummed, delighted by the beautiful outcome, “Yes, yes, this is the beauty of compromise. Then the issue is settled, I believe,” he smiled.

“Well then!” Cater spoke up suddenly, catching everyone’s attention. “We should probably get started on cleaning up the garden,” he suggested, pointing at the destroyed the once beautiful rose garden. “Afterall our precious photogenic garden is in ruins...dohoho….” Cater said, smiling sorrowfully. Trey looked at Cater, “I’ll help you out,” he said. But Cater stopped him, shaking his head, “Trey, you carry Riddle to the infirmary,” he told Trey.

“Afterall, he did overblot. Let the nurse check on him first, just to be safe,” Cater suggested. Crowley nodded, “Diamond-kun is right, I shall escort you there,” he said. He stood up and helped Trey carry Riddle. Trey sighed, “...Yes. Thank you very much,” he nodded, and then carried Riddle away.

Grimm sighed, “....I’m starving from using all that magic dazo…Hm?” Grimm looked at the ground where Riddle laid before. “This is…” he picked up the thing he saw. It was the same black stone they had found at the Dwarfs’ Mine the other day, “This is the same black magic crystal we found at Dwarfs’ Mine nandazo!” he said. Cater, Ace, and Deuce looked at him in surprise. Yuu looked at the stone Grimm held, ‘....why is that stone felt a bit weird…’ he wondered.

“You’re right!” Deuce said, seeing the resemblance with the one they found that time, “Where did it come from?” he wondered. “This time don’t eat it,” Ace said, feeling disgusted remembering when Grimm ate the stone. “Once that I ate and I’ll never forget that flavor! Let’s eat!!” Grimm suddenly announced, and ate the stone. “Ge-! He already ate it!!” Ace exclaimed, wide eyes at the furball. “Eh-” Cater looked surprised as well, “Gri-chan is the type that eats things like that?” he asked, looking at Yuu. Yuu sighed, he shook his head, “I have no idea at this point…” he shrugged.

“Waaaahhhh~~~!” Grimm hummed, pleased with the stone. “It starts out with a rich sweetness then finishes with the slightest hint of bitterness for an aromatic experience~” he described the taste of the black stone. “This stone has its own unique flavor completely different from the last nandazo!” he cheered, swallowing it.

Yuu looked at Grimm, a little disgusted, you could say, “Your stomach can really handle that?” he asked. “Well...he’s a monster so his stomach is built differently than ours?” Ace wondered. “Even so, I don’t think that makes eating stuff off the ground alright…” Deuce shook his head. Grimm looked at them, then picked up the grass, and munched on it. “The lawn has a really refreshing flavor too if you give it a try nandazo,” he said. “Stop!! That’s not for eating!” Deuce scolded him.

“Aaaahh….Geez…” Cater looked at the first years, being carefree and all, “....Thanks, you all…” he mumbled. “? Did you say something?” Ace looked at Cater, wondering if he had spoken a word or something. Cater smiled, “Nope! Nothing at all~” he said.

“Well, I guess it’s time to help clean the gar-!” Yuu tried to stand up, but immediately fell on the ground. “Yuu!” Deuce grabbed on him, trying to help him up. “Hey hey, what’s this? Are you okay, Yuu?” Ace asked. Yuu looked at his trembling legs, he held onto Deuce. He sighed, and shook his head, “I probably too tired…” he said. “Eh? How can you be more tired than us?” Ace asked, wondering why the person that stood all the time earlier during the fight immediately fell down exhausted like an old man. Yuu shook his head, sadly, he too didn’t know the answer to this.

“I’ll take you to the infirmary, grab on my back,” Deuce said, squatting down in front of Yuu. Yuu smiled, thankful for Deuce, “Thanks…” he then grabbed on his back, Grimm walking as well, following the two. “Wait for me dazo!”

.  
.  
.

Yuu was lying on the infirmary’s bed, beside him was the sleeping Riddle. Deuce, Crowley, and Trey had left the room. The only ones left were the sleeping Riddle, Yuu and Grimm. Grimm climbed up to Yuu’s bed, he sat beside the human’s head. Yuu sighed, “...So tired…” he mumbled. “Hey, Yuu?” Grimm called out. Yuu’s pupils moved to look at the monster’s eyes, “What is it?”

“Last night, did you go somewhere?” he asked. “When I woke up to go to the toilet, you weren’t on your bed dazo,” Grimm said. Yuu blinked, then remembered his encounter with the mysterious horned man. “Last night, I…”

“I wasn’t able to sleep, so I went out for a walk,” Yuu explained. “Then, I met someone.” Grimm blinked, “Heh~ What was that person like?” Yuu thought for a second, “Hmmm...he was a bit weird in my opinion, and he has a pair of big black horns,” he informed Grimm. “Weeh,” Grimm breathed out, “A weirdo with horns on his head...his name?” Grimm asked. Yuu shook his head, “Don’t know. He refused to tell me, then told me to call him whatever I want,” he explained.

Grimm hummed, thinking for a few moment, “Then...how about ‘Tsunotarou’?” Grimm suggested. Yuu blinked, and looked at him worriedly, “That...might make him mad don’t you think…” he said. Grimm smiled, seemed like he didn’t care, “If Tsunotarou is a student here, we’ll probably run into him at some point,” he grinned, “If that time comes, you gotta introduce me,” he told Yuu. Yuu sighed, “If we ran into him, huh…” he wondered. “A human with horns, I’ve never seen one before dazo,” Grimm admitted happily, he seemed excited to meet Tsunotarou already.

Yuu sighed, and smiled at how silly Grimm right now. He then looked at the ceilings, ‘Will we be okay like this...?’ he thought. Yuu felt something was off about the stone Grimm ate earlier, but he would ignore it, and enjoyed the fun time he had now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the ending~ Currently I'm writing the second chapter, stay tune for that!
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series!~


	20. Part 20. Redemption Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before the second Unbirthday Party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we do triple updates road to the end??? :D
> 
> Or double update tomorrow??
> 
> Please enjoy!~

Yuu had recovered, and returned to his dorm, the night he was put in the infirmary. He was told by the nurse not to do any hard work, like cleaning the dorm, and it made Yuu feel bummer. Grimm had slept again in his room, Yuu then decided to try to put Grimm on his bed, so the furball won’t get too used to sleeping on the floor.

Now, without Deuce and Ace slept over their dorm, it was silent. Yuu didn’t mind, though, he just slept earlier so he couldn’t sleep. Yuu walked out of his dorm, breathed in the cold air, he stared up at the starry sky.

Yuu stared at them, with a pair of melancholic eyes, ‘....I wonder….what will happen when I get home…’ he wondered. Yuu sighed, feeling the cold breeze of the might, “....I wonder if Riddle-senpai is okay…” he wondered. ‘What was that about....’ Yuu wondered, ‘Was that Riddle-senpai’s memory?...How was I able to see them….’ he wondered again. Yuu saw the bright stars again, he looked at them, and brought his hands together. He closed his eyes, and wished.

‘...I wish...I could stay….’

.  
.  
.

“Ffgnaan~~!! Gaayaanan~~!!!” Grimm mumbled loudly next thing in the morning, it woke Yuu pretty badly, making him glared at the sleeping raccoon. “Nnngggnyaa~ How’s that...Do you understand the power of the Great Grimm…” Grimm said, rolling over Yuu’s side. “T-That’s some sleep talking…” Yuu commented, and shaking the furball, “Grimm, wake up,” he told the other dormmate. “I showed that tyrant, Riddle, who’s boss dazo~...F-Fgah!?” Grimm woke up, he sat and looked around. “Eh? The Ramshackle dorm…?” he wondered.

“That was quite a sleep talk you got there, Grimm,” Yuu said, looking at the now woken up monster. Grimm looked down, disappointed, “Gehh...So it was only a dream….” he said, sighing to himself. “I thought I’d knock Riddle out and become the strongest wizard ever, what a downer…” he muttered. Yuu smiled, “Pfft- You still have a long way to go Grimm, beside Riddle-senpai wasn’t the only student who is very strong in this school, remember,” he teased the little monster.

Yuu stood up, and prepared for another day of his new school life. Grimm was also preparing himself, “Alright! Another day closer to becoming a great wizard let’s get going to school~ nandazo!~” he cheered up.

.  
.  
.

On that day, Yuu heard from Ace and Deuce, that Riddle had recovered enough, and returned to the dorm. He had also apologized with the rest of the residents, and Trey was in charge of taking care of Riddle until he recovered fully. While Riddle was in bed rest, Trey and Cater were in charge of doing the dorm leader’s responsibilities, mostly Cater at the time. 

Later that evening, Yuu had returned to the Ramshackle dorm, and went to the Heartslabyul dorm, with Grimm, and something. He entered the magic mirror, got transported to the dorm, and went inside, knocking at Riddle’s door.

Knock knock

“Come in,” Riddle’s voice said from the other side of the door, Yuu opened it slightly to peek inside. Riddle blinked, and saw Yuu’s eyes. Riddle immediately averted his eyes, unable to see Yuu in the eyes. Yuu came inside, Grimm was also behind his shoulders, eying the little red haired boy on the bed. “Riddle-senpai,” Yuu called out. “...W-What is it?” Riddle asked, still unwilling to face the non-magic.

Yuu felt the thick awkward air surrounding them, he sighed, “I’m glad you’re feeling well now, Riddle-senpai,” he said, smiling at Riddle’s back. Riddle nodded, still not facing him, making the awkwardness grow. “Geez...you’re making the air feel so stiff nandazo…” Grimm pouted slightly, “We’re kind enough to check on you, so be thankful dazo!!” Grimm scolded Riddle, and in return, Yuu shushed, “Don’t be rude!”

“....” Riddle sighed, then slowly faced Yuu. Locking their eyes, getting the awkwardness away. “Is there anything else you need?” Riddle asked. Yuu huffed with a low breath, then smiled again at Riddle, “I hope there aren’t rules for the sick to eat something that isn't fancy,” he grinned, and put a plastic bag on Riddle’s desk. “? What is this…?” he asked.

“A chicken porridge nandazo~” Grimm smiled, “Waaahh~ Yuu’s cooking always smells so good dazo~” he said, drooling all over his face. “Hey stop it! Your portion is back at the dorm,” Yuu scolded Grimm. Riddle blinked, he hesitantly looked at Yuu, “Why would you....after everything I did…” he said, looking down. Yuu smiled sincerely, “That was in the past, as for now, I don’t want to leave a bad mark on anyone. So it’s better if we made up!” Yuu grinned. Riddle blinked, looking down, “...you’re really something…” “Eh?” Yuu looked at Riddle.

“For a non-magic, why would you be so friendly with us that has been belittling you...that just doesn’t make any sense….” Riddle said, with a low tone. Yuu looked at him for a moment, “...Is that so?” Yuu wondered. “I really don’t understand what makes my action illogical, but a human's heart isn’t particularly logical as well~” Yuu grinned. Riddle blinked, and, “Pfft- Really…” he smiled, “You’re so weird,” he commented. “What are you two talking about dazo?” Grimm asked in confusion.

Riddle cleared his throat, “W-Well, about your porridge, I am quite hungry right now, so would you please…” he gestured at the plastic bag. Yuu smiled, and nodded, “I’ll get it.” Yuu opened the bag, and opened a small container. Inside it was pure white porridge, there were some chicken cuts inside it, and scallion chopped small.

“It’s quite simple,” Yuu smiled awkwardly, “But I figured when one needs to rest, a warm porridge would be easier to eat, and...it might feel warm in the tummy,” he said embarrassingly. Riddle nodded, then received the porridge. With a spoon, he scoped the porridge, blew it until it won’t hurt his tongue, and ate it. Riddle savored the simple flavor, then blinked in surprise. His cheeks slightly flushed, then hurriedly took another scope, blew it, and ate it. Yuu watched the eager Riddle, eating his made porridge, and smiled, seeing the red-haired boy had started to feel better.

Riddle then soon finished the porridge, smiling satisfiedly. He then jolted, remembering there were other people in the room, so he immediately let out, “Ahem...Umm, that wasn’t so bad. Thank you…” he mumbled. Yuu smiled, and tidied up the container, “Hahaha, you’re welcome. Glad you like it,” Yuu said. “I-It wasn’t like that...at all..” Riddle mumbled, then sighed.

“....in two days,” Riddle murmured. “Hm?” Yuu looked at Riddle, “...In two days, I’ve decided to hold an Unbirthday Party, for Ace...and you guys…” Riddle said. “Will you two come?” He invited Yuu and Grimm. “Ffgna!? O-Of course we will come dazo!!” Grimm cheered. “Thanks for the invitation,” Yuu smiled. Riddle glanced away, feeling quite embarrassed. “Ah, by the way, Riddle-senpai,” Yuu called out.

“When do you plan on making the tart?” he asked. Riddle looked at him, “Hmmm...probably tomorrow, I’ll recover myself for today,” he said. “Is that so?” Yuu asked, and Riddle nodded. “If it’s okay, I’ll help you out,” Yuu smiled. “Eh!?” Riddle and Grimm looked at Yuu, shocked. “Y-Yuu! Ace said that Riddle should make it without help dazo!!” Grimm complained. “He said ‘No help from Trey-senpai’~” Yuu smirked, “He didn’t say that Riddle-senpai couldn’t ask for help from other people~” he hummed. “G-Ge...You really like to twist anything to your preferences dazo…” Grimm mumbled. Yuu winked, and stretched out his tongue playfully.

“...I’m planning on making it tomorrow evening, however,” Riddle looked at Yuu, seriously, “I plan on making it myself, if you want to come, you are only allowed to watch,” he said, crossing his arms. Yuu blinked, then smiled, “Sure thing!” he grinned.

.  
.  
.

The evening of the next day, Yuu came over to check on Riddle. Grimm decided that he would stay at the Ramshackle dorm, he was pretty traumatized by his experience with making the mont blanc the other day.

Yuu entered the Heartslabyul dorm, he noticed that it was a bit empty. Ace did tell him that the whole residents were cleaning and repairing the destroyed garden, so they were busy at the time. Yuu hadn’t known the layout of the dorm, so he walked around aimlessly, mesmerizing the weird architecture of the building. There were so many curved upstairs floors, and weird looking stairs, but soon enough, Yuu found the kitchen.

From behind the opening, he watched the back of Riddle, busy reading the recipe book. Yuu lightly knocked on the wood, to get the dorm leader’s attention. “!?” Riddle jolted, and turned to look at Yuu. “Good evening,” Yuu greeted. Riddle sighed, holding his chest lightly, “Haa...it’s just you, huh, Yuu…” he muttered. “Good evening. You came earlier than I expected,” Riddle greeted. “I had nothing to do today, so I came here,” Yuu admitted. He entered the kitchen, and looked around, “Wooah, even the kitchen is unique as well…” Yuu murmured. “Hm? Did you say something?” Riddle asked. “Ah, nothing,” Yuu smiled awkwardly.

“Then I’ll just watch from here then,” Yuu took a seat near the table. Riddle nodded, then started to prepare the ingredients.

Riddle was really careful with the measurements, and he was keeping his eyes on the recipe book as well. Yuu watched through his process, he noticed that there were so many strawberries on the table. Yuu recalled something, it was about Riddle liking strawberry tart. “Riddle-senpai, you really like strawberry tart, huh…” Yuu mumbled out loud, so Riddle caught what he said. “Eh? Where did you know about that?” he asked, eying Yuu, with wide eyes. Yuu caught himself, closing his own mouth. Yuu was sweating badly, he couldn’t say that he saw Riddle’s memory right, it would be ridiculous!

“I uuhh...I kinda guessed it out?” Yuu said. Yuu was anything but a good liar, if he tried to lie, he would only stay silent, or just said, ‘Oh nothing, I didn’t say anything’, things like that. “Hmmm…” Riddle eyed the junior, pretty long, “Is that so?” Yuu chuckled nervously, then noticed the pile of dirty dishes Riddle had used. “I-I’ll clean these dirty dishes, senior!” Yuu said, hurriedly grabbing the dirty bowls and tools, and washed them in the sink. Riddle stared at Yuu for a bit, then sighed. While Yuu wasn’t looking, Riddle pulled out something from the cupboard. “....Yuu?” Riddle suddenly called out. Yuu flinched, but didn’t turn, “Y-Yes?”

“If I could…” Riddle said, with a low voice, “I would like to meet your parents, and properly apologized…” he said. Yuu blinked, then immediately, his eyes looked down. “I heard that Deuce was from the Rose Kingdom as well...Next holiday, I planned on going to his home, and apologized to his parents as well,” Riddle said. His voice sounded solemn, Yuu couldn’t blame him, Riddle did tell bad things about their parents at the match. “....Riddle-senpai…” Yuu called out, “Yes?” Riddle looked at the back of the non-magic.

“Even if...even if we found a way to return me home...I doubt you could apologize to my mother properly…” Yuu said, with a hushed tone, but was still audible. Riddle blinked, “Eh?” his eyes then grew wide, “Don’t tell me…” “...” Yuu sighed heavily, this was a pretty heavy topic for him. But, this part wasn’t really where Yuu wouldn’t tell anyone about. “My mom...she passed away 2 months ago…..” Yuu said, sorrowfully, and silently. Riddle looked down, feeling ashamed of himself, “I’m...sorry…” Yuu was silent for a bit, then huffed, and smiled silently, “It’s okay. I bet she already heard your apologies,” Yuu said, wearing a small smile.

Riddle looked down, almost finishing the tart, “Still...It was uncalled of me to say that…” he insisted. Yuu was finished cleaning the dishes, and turned at Riddle, still smiling, “Don’t worry, my mom, she’s a very forgiving woman. Just don’t tell that with other people, okay?” Yuu asked. Riddle looked at him, and nodded.

“Oh? The tart is finished?” Yuu asked, looking at the strawberry tart. “Yea,” Riddle nodded, “Just need to bake it in the oven, then top it with candied strawberries,” he said, putting the tart into the oven. Yuu smiled, then blinked. His eyes fell on the whipped cream in the bowl, ‘Hmm...was the whipped cream supposed to be this brown…?’ he wondered, eyes narrowed. “Riddle-senpai, did you add something into the cream?” Yuu asked, looking at Riddle. “...I didn’t put anything else,” Riddle said, crossing his arms, his eyes and face saying ‘I’m serious, don’t you believe me?’. Yuu blinked awkwardly then smiled, “Ooookay then...just checking,” he said.

Then, Riddle finished the tart by dressing it with candied strawberries, it wasn’t that pretty, but who can blame a first timer, right? Riddle then put the tart into the fridge, let it cool, so tomorrow it will be delicious. “Y-Yuu...thanks for helping wash the dirty dishes,” Riddle thanked Yuu, who got his hands wet from washing the dirty dishes. “It’s okay, at least this is what I could do as a fellow former patient of the infirmary,” Yuu smiled. “Eh...what even is that,” Riddle wondered, then smiled slightly.

“Tomorrow is the Revenge Unbirthday Party,” Riddle smiled, “Don’t be late, and come enjoy morning tea with us, Heartslabyul’s students,” he invited. Yuu smiled, “Thanks, we won’t be late!” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have a hint of Yuu's past!
> 
> I've seen the final part of the Halloween event! I might will wait for a fan translation so I won't feel lose qwq, but I'll try translate the story as well to fit the way the characters speak.
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~~


	21. Part 21. The Revenge Unbirthday Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Came the day, of the Unbirthday Party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to do Double-Update Road to Finale~~~ xDDD
> 
> Stay tune for the last chapter~
> 
> Please enjoy!!

The next morning came, Yuu and Grimm immediately washed themselves, and went to the Heartslabyul dorm. There he immediately met with Ace and Deuce, already tired from the chores they had to do (Probably painting the roses again lolol). “Morning, Yuu, Grimm!” Deuce and Ace greeted them, “Good morning, Ace, Deuce!” Yuu greeted back. “The others are waiting,” Deuce informed, “Also, Diamond-senpai wanted to see you first before going to the party,” he then told Yuu and Grimm to go to the lounge room for a bit. The two Heartslabyul went ahead first, and both Yuu and Grimm entered the dorm, to meet the waiting Cater.

“Mornin~ mornin~ Yuu-chan, Gri-chan!” Cater greeted, with his usual cheerful smile. “Good morning, Cater-senpai,” Yuu greeted back. “What do you need us for?” Grimm asked. Cater smiled, and pulled out his magical pen, and swirled it around Yuu and Grimm. Flash light blinded them for a bit, then their clothes changed into the Heartslabyul uniform.

“Hm~ hm~ As expected, the dress code for a traditional Heartslabyul party should be the dorm uniform, right~” Cater nodded, approving of their Heartslabyul version style. “Thanks again, Cater-senpai,” Yuu smiled, “No prob~ No prob~” Cater winked, “Now then, let’s move on to the party~” Cater declared, and he led their way to the tea garden.

Yuu, Grimm, and Cater arrived at the tea garden, and they took a seat near the front with Ace, and Deuce waiting for them.

Too-Too-Toom!!!

“Our great leader! The Crimson Ruler! Prefect Riddle! Has arrived!!” a student announced, after blowing a trumpet. Riddle came into the tea garden, with Trey helping him beside him. “Prefect Riddle! Hip Hip Hooray!!” The Heartslabyul students cheered, this time, they had smiles, instead of fear and strict looking faces. Riddle nodded, looking around, “Hm. The roses are red, the tablecloths are white,” Riddle said, “Truly, a perfect Unbirthday Party.”

“Inside the teapot is there a dorm-...ah,” Riddle stopped himself, and smiled slightly, “Actually, it’s fine without looking, I guess?” he said. Trey smiled, “You don’t have to change everything right away,” he said, happy with how Riddle has changed himself to his better self. “Instead of putting jam on the dormouse’s nouse, try putting it on a scone instead,” he smiled, already having a batch of scones ready. “Change ‘it’s worthless without’ to ‘it would be nice to have’, right?” he asked the smaller boy. Riddle smiled, nodding, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Ace groaned, “...In the end, we had to handle getting the garden cleaned up and all the prep work though~!” Ace complained, as always. Yuu chuckled, “Work for your reward, they say~” he grinned, teasingly at the heart marked boy. “The Prefect being back after a full recovery is the most important,” Deuce smiled. “The garden is looking super photogenic, so I’m super satisfied~” Cater said, smiling happily. Grimm ginned, “Hggg! I wanna hurry up eating these foods dazo!” he cheered. “Ok!” Cater smiled, “Without further ado-”

“Just a moment!” Riddle shouted suddenly, standing up from his throne. Cater looked at Riddle, “Eh?” Riddle pointed his staff at one the rose trees, “Those white roses…” he said, with a low tone. The roses at that tree were still white!

“Ge-! We missed some!?” Ace exclaimed, terrified. “Aaaaaah….” Cater stuttered out, “Ace-chan, Deuce-chan, you said you painted them all!” he said, looking at the two. “This is our fault!?” Deuce asked. Trey looked at Riddle, equally terrified, “Ri-Riddle, this…” he tried to calm the younger one down. “Are we doing this again-!?” Yuu wondered loudly, and tiredly. “Pfft-...” suddenly Riddle smiled, and chuckling silently, “Just kidding~”

“I won’t punish any of you just for one or two roses,” he said, smiling playfully. Everyone literally sighed a breath of relief, maybe it was only Yuu, but he had a feeling everyone felt the same way. “R-Really!? Riddle-kun’s, so lenient!” Cater praised him, thanking the prefect’s kindness. “Though, it’ll go faster if everyone works together,” Riddle said. Ace flinched, “You still want them painted!?” he asked, bewilderedly. “Now now,” Trey smiled, get Riddle’s joke, “Even so…” he looked at Riddle, to which the said person looked back at him, “Well...you’ve changed, Riddle,” he smiled fondly at Riddle. Riddle huffed, nodding agreeing to Trey’s statement.

“I can’t bear another second dazo!” Grimm hyped up, “Let’s get this painting stuff or anything over with! Then Party!!” he declared. Riddle walked down from the chair, “Well then, everyone!” he smiled, “Are you all ready?” he asked.

“Yes, Prefect!!” everyone answered in unison, and got started on painting the white roses again. So went on, they painted the roses red.

“When was the last time you painted the roses, Riddle?” Trey wondered. Riddle hummed, “Not sure,” he answered. “I’ve left it to the other residents since I’ve become the dorm leader,” he explained. “It’s fun every once in a while,” Cater smiled, “Though, we’ve got to manage the rowdy first years here~” he said, uncaringly. “That…” Ace glared at Cater, “Is that about us?” he asked. “Nyaha! I’ve been painting the roses for days,” Grimm smirked, “So I’m definitely better at this than Riddle dazo!” he commented. “Hehehe,” Riddle smirked, “I’ll show you my skill,” he declared, accepting the challenge. Yuu on the other hand, took a can of red paint, “Though...do I still have to do it manually?” he asked, awkwardly.

They then begin to paint the roses, Yuu got 2 or 3 done, while Riddle was showing off his skill, and painted the roses in one tree completely red. “You’re slacking!” Riddle shouted at Deuce, who also painted the roses manually. “It needs to be a deeper red without a flaw!” he demanded. “Y-Yes!” Deuce answered, and quickly painted the roses again. “Ge- He’s as strict as ever!” Ace flinched, “I thought you’d eased up a bit!” he whined. Cater laughed, “This is just the kind of character he is,” he commented.

Riddle huffed, “If you’re going to do it, it should be perfect,” he said. Riddle swung his staff again, roses became red again, “To have a good party, I won’t hold back,” he declared, putting his hands on his hips, and huffed proudly. Riddle swung his staff again, and the last batch of roses were painted red. “Okay,” he breathed out, “That does it.”

“Amazing, he finished it in the blink of an eye!” Ace exclaimed, both amazed and terrified by the skill of Riddle. “Prefect sure is amazing!” Deuce looked at the painted roses, with admiration, “They’re all already red!” Cater smiled, “Riddle-kun is really good at practical use of magic~” he said. “Nice work, Riddle,” Trey praised him. Riddle chuckled, “This takes care of the preparation.”

“Let the Unbirthday Party begin!!” Riddle declared.

“Well then, how did the Prefect's apology tart come along?” Ace asked, looking at Riddle. The said person flinched back, and slightly glared at Ace, “I-I did bake one…” Riddle then brought out the strawberry tart he made yesterday, “Here. This strawberry tart, I made it myself,” Riddle said.

Trey looked at the strawberry tart, and nodding approvingly, “Hm hm. The shape needs a little work, but you did well coating the strawberries in nappage to bring out their shine,” Trey smiled, “For your first time, this is a great work,” he praised. “Yes~ there it is, Trey-senpai’s dotting attitude~” Ace groaned, then smiled, “Well, let’s give it a try,” he said, grabbing a knife and a fork.

“Ah!” Cater gasped, and stopped Ace, “This is such an ultra rare tart, so I wanna take a pic of it. Hold off on cutting it!” Flash! “...Okay!” Cater said, smiling proudly at the pic he took. “Senior never changes either…” Ace sighed. With a smile, he then declared, “Well then, let’s dig in!” Ace took a bite. Grimm, Deuce, Yuu, Cater, and Trey each took their own bites, savoring the flavor.

Though, that’s what they wanted to do, but…

“Ngh!?” Deuce’s mouth sealed tightly, his eyes went wide horrified. “Th-This is…” Trey and Cater exclaimed in horror. “SALTY!!!” everyone that took a bite out of Riddle’s tart exclaimed, both disgusted and horrified. “Eh!?” Riddle jolted, not really expecting their reactions. “What the hell-!! It’s like eating the ocean!” Ace coughed up, trying to get down with the flavor, but couldn’t. “What the hell did you put in this!?” he asked, turned at Riddle, demanding answers. “I followed the rules strictly when getting the ingredients and during baking…” Riddle said, remembering his steps during the time he made the tart. “There shouldn’t be anything wron-...Ah!” Riddle gasped, he found something in his brain file.

“Is it perhaps…” Riddle mumbled, “Because I added oyster sauce?” he asked, confusedly. Deuce coughed up the piece, and looked at Riddle, disbelief, “...Are you referring to Clover-senpai’s joke about the Walrus Seal of Approval?” he asked. “I-I mean,” Riddle stuttered, “Trey used to say that all good tarts have it even if it’s not in the recipe...definitely! Oyster sauce was added as a secret ingredient…” he said. Yuu coughed up, then looked at Riddle, “Wa-Was that why...I thought it was weird when I saw the cream turned a bit brown at that time!” he said, disappointed in himself for not realizing it sooner.

“Bleegh! There’s no way!” Ace made vomit noises, clearly disgusted, “If you think about it for a moment you’d realize it was a lie!” he scolded. Yuu chuckled, “...You fell for it too, tangerine head,” he commented. “Tch-! Also did you say you saw!? I told Prefect not to get help…” Ace complained. “Ace, you only said no help from Trey-senpai...I only watched Riddle-senpai prepared it yesterday,” Yuu said, smiling awkwardly, “Though...who would’ve thought that he put the oyster sauce when I was cleaning the dishes…” he mumbled, with a low tone.

“Even so, this is…” Cater mumbled, looking at the tart, “This goes beyond a secret ingredient measure...how much did you add?” he asked Riddle. “B-Because! Trading secrets, no one would tell it so how could I know…” Riddle pouted slightly, “So I couldn’t precisely figure out how much cc to add…” he muttered.

“Pfft- Ahahaha!!” Trey didn’t hold back his laughter at all. “I’ve never thought there would be someone who took that joke seriously...Ahahahaha!!” he laughed, holding his stomach. Riddle was taken back by this, then smiled, “Ahahahaha…” he laughed lightly. “So true, I’m such a dumb….ahahaha!” he laughed along with Trey. This brought a smile to everyone’s face.

“Ahahaha, it’s so bad it makes you laugh, right?” Deuce laughed as well. “Even so,” Ace smiled, “We just have to laugh it off. Hahaha,” he laughed as well. Yuu soon joined the laugh, Grimm, though, he took another bite, “But, now I think it’s good on its own way,” he commented, and took another bite. “Ah. I think I get you there,” Cater smiled, “It’s not as bad as you think,” he said. Deuce looked at him, bewilderedly, “Diamond-senpai, your palette is just as crazy as Grimm’s!” he exclaimed. “No no, I wouldn’t say it like that,” Cater assured Deuce. “This tart isn’t sweet, it's not bad, right?” Trey asked, looking at Cater. “Eh?” Cater blinked. “You, hate sweets after all,” Trey said, still looking at Cater.

“Eh?” This time, Yuu blinked, “But didn’t you come to try the mont blanc?” he asked, looking at Cater. “Eh- ah- eh eh...Trey-kun, why do you know?” Cater asked at Trey. “I, have never told anyone about my aversion to sweets,” he admitted. “You always bring up my ‘Doodle Suit’ whenever we eat cake and change the flavor, right?” Trey said, “You’ve never shown it on your face, though, I just had a feeling you dislike sweets,” he stated.

“Ah…” Cater breathed out, “I’ve been found out? So- embarrassing!” he said, gritting his teeth through his smile. Cater then glared at Trey, “Trey-kun, this might work with Riddle-kun, but your habit of ‘I noticed but didn’t say anything’ isn’t good at all, for me!” he complained. Trey grinned, “For the next Unbirthday Party, I’ll cook up some quiche for you,” he promised. “I appreciate that...But make it just as photogenic as cake, okay?” Cater pleaded.

“ ** _Huumm~ hum hum~_** ” Yuu heard a humming, then looked up to see a body started to appear. “Trey’s sweets are always purr-fect nya~” It was Che’nya, showing himself once again. Che’nya took a piece of the tart, and ate it, “Aaaa mmph… Nom nom nom~” he even made noises when munching on it. “Che’nya!” Riddle backed up for a bit, staring at the taller cat man, “What’re you doing here!?” he demanded. Che’nya turned at Riddle, “Hm?” then swallowed the piece, “I came to celebrate the Unbirthday Party. Congrats, Riddle~” he said, smiling at the prefect.

Riddle crossed his arms, “The Unbirthday Party is a Heartslabyul’s tradition. You don’t have anything to do with it, do you?” he said. “The same goes for those mews over there, right~” Che’nya grinned, looking at Yuu and Grimm. “Ah, you!” Grimm pointed at Che’nya, “You’re the weird guy saying nya nya from before!” he stated.

“Oh yeah, in the end, what dorm are you from?” Yuu asked, looking at Che’nya. “Furthermore, Che’nya isn’t a student here to begin with,” Trey answered. “He’s from the long standing rival of Night Raven College, from the Royal Sword Academy,” he further explained. “Eh!?” Deuce looked shocked, “From a different school!!?” he asked. “He’s even from the freaking Royal Sword Academy!?” Ace looked equally shocked. Yuu blinked, “There’s other schools of magic, huh?” he wondered.

“Just now, did they just say Royal Sword Academy!?” a Heartslabyul student stood up, looking at the table of Yuu’s and the others’. “One of those stuck up assholes is here!?” another stood up. “What!? Where! We’ll toss them out!!” another said, chasing closely at their table. “Whoops~ Well, I got my tart so it’s time for meow to go back~” Che’nya smiled playfully, then humming himself until he disappeared. “Ah-! He got away!” one of them exclaimed. “After him! After him!” the other demanded.

“S-Somehow...everyone got murderous all of the sudden dazo…” Grimm commented. Riddle sighed, “Students from Night Raven College turn hostile towards Royal Sword Academy with high probability,” he explained. Trey sighed, “After losing for 100 years, you can’t blame them…” he said. “Now now! No more gloomy talk!” Cater brought the air up again. “We’re celebrating! Let’s enjoy our Unbirthday Party today!” he cheered up.

“Nyaha! I’m gonna eat until I burst!” Grimm declared. “Unbirthday Party! Hooray!!”

“First first!” Yuu pulled out his Ghost Camera from his handbag, “Let’s try using this to make memories of this time!” he suggested. Everyone had gathered around, Yuu had managed to learn how to use the camera, so he set a timer then went in with the others. “Happy Merry Unbirthday!!”

FLASH

.  
.  
.

_“~The strictness of a Legendary Queen will become my heart….~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that you all enjoyed the final chapter of the Halloween Special short~ I might redo it, but we'll see about that later on.
> 
> And I'll try to put more Yuu/Malleus content for future fics!
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~~~


	22. Part 22. Pick A Club! Bonus Finale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu picked a club...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we're at the final chapter!! xDDD
> 
> Currently I'm writing the second chapter. The Rebel from the Savannah, so stay tune for that!
> 
> Please enjoy~

The next day, Yuu and Grimm went to the school, with Ace and Deuce. “So…” Ace sighed, “Yuu, what club you’re joining in the end?” he asked. Yuu blinked, “Eh? I still don’t know…” he answered honestly. “Really?” Deuce turned to look at Yuu, “Today is the last day to submit the club registration paper,” he told Yuu.

“Aah...is that so…” Yuu sighed, “I need to put these curtains and carpets to the laundry first. You guys go ahead, I’ll follow up later,” he told the others, then dashed to the laundry area. When in the laundry room, Yuu thought about the club registration. Yuu didn’t know which club he wanted to participate in, but…

‘......Just a peek of it, won’t hurt…’ Yuu thought, nodding to himself. He left the laundry room, and he will get the clean laundries in two days. Yuu ran through the main street, and caught up to the others, entering the classroom.

“Good morning, you puppies,” Crewel greeted the class 1-A students with his usual smirk. “Today is the last day for you all to submit the club registration paper. If any of you puppies still haven’t got your paper filled up yet, submit it to me later after school. No extending deadline,” Crewel told the class, and brought his whip, “Understand?” he asked. “Yes’sir!” the class answered. “Good,” Crewel smiled, “Now then, let’s begin your General Magic lesson.”

“Puppies, open your textbook to page 20!” Crewel demanded.

.  
.  
.

“Aaahh….” Ace groaned. He and the others were walking through the hallway, “I’m still conflicted as to what club I’ll join…” Ace said, looking down at the paper in his hand. “Humph, seems like I’ve submitted mine sooner than any of you guys,” Deuce said, proudly, and with a smug face. Yuu sighed, “It’s nothing to be proud of, Deuce,” he said, stabbing his words into Deuce’s skull, hard.

“Pfft-!” Ace held his laugh, and smirked at Deuce. “Ace, what kind of club do you want to join?” Grimm asked. “Hmm, I’m on spot to join a sports club. But…” Ace looked at his paper again, “I dunno which one. Oh wait,” Ace smiled, “I guess I’ll go for basketball,” he said. “How ‘bout Yuu?” Ace looked at Yuu.

Yuu hummed in thought, “I don’t really wanna join any sports...but there is one club I planned on looking later at lunch break,” he informed the others. “Heh, what is it?” Deuce asked. “Hm?” Yuu blinked, “The light music club,” he simply answered. “Heh, light music club, huh?” Ace wondered. “Wasn’t Cater-senpai a member of that club?” he asked. “I guess,” Yuu said, “He was there at the club exhibition.” Deuce smiled, “Well, at least you got someone you knew, might as well ask him later at lunch break,” he suggested.

.  
.  
.

Later on, at lunch break time. Yuu and the others had gotten themselves their lunch, and sat at a table where Trey, Riddle, and Cater sat on. They chatted among themselves, then Trey looked at the first years. “So, have you guys decided which club you want to join yet?” he asked.

“Oh,” Deuce looked at Trey, “I join the Track and Field Club,” he answered. “I join the Basket Club,” Ace answered as well. “Then,” Riddle looked at Grimm and Yuu, “How about the two of you?” he asked. “The great me isn’t going to join any club dazo. My henchman here is going to be the representative of me-” “Call me henchman again, I’ll cut the daily canned tuna for two days,” Yuu quickly threatened, and it immediately shut Grimm up. 

“Eh? Why can Gri-chan skip on the club registration?” Cater asked. “Well, mostly because I don’t think there is any club suited for Grimm,” Yuu answered, honestly. “Grimm’s body is too small for the sports clubs,” he added. “I also only participate in writing notes for Grimm to study, so joining a club won’t do any harm for me,” Yuu said.

“Then, what club are you planning to join?” Riddle asked again. Yuu hummed, he was in a deep thought, then sighed, “I actually-...Cater-senpai,” Yuu looked at Cater. “Hm? What is it?” he asked. “I’m...kinda interested in joining the Light Music Club.”

“Will it be okay for me to check on the club later during the 2nd break?” Yuu asked. “O-...Ooohh~! Sure thing sure thing!” Cater smiled, ecstatically. “Heee~ Yuu’s singing, huh,” Ace wondered. “I wonder how it would look like on you, Yuu,” he smirked. Yuu sighed, “I may not be the best, but at least I know my notes, tangerine head,” he said blankly. “Pfft-” “Pfft-” Grimm and Deuce held their laugh, “Ge- Geez….I was just joking…” Ace mumbled. “Also why are you two laughing!?” he glared at the two who held their laugh.

Deuce huffed, “Well, Yuu’s not wrong. That time when we cleaned the Ramshackle dorm the second night, your voice really sounded off tone, heh-” he smirked, holding his laugh again, remembering how Ace just sang a song, but his melody was cracking here and there. “Nyahahaha! So true dazo!” Grimm laughed. “Ace’s voice is fine and dandy,” Yuu commented, “But really, your tone putting is just way off the chart,” he then smirked. Ace grumbled, glaring at the three who laughed at his suck performance. “Shut up!” he yelled.

Riddle sighed, “Really now? You all are too loud, be quiet a little,” he looked at the first year, with unpleasant eyes. “Now~ now~ Riddle-kun, let the first years enjoy their youth for now,” Cater smiled. Riddle sighed, and shook his head, “Still, even if I lightened up the rules, don’t expect me to let any heavy violation go without a punishment,” he said, crossing his arms. “Y-Yes, Prefect!” Ace and Deuce answered. Yuu laughed heartily, “As long as your rules are the ones that your heart sets on, I don’t mind at all!” he said, smiling at Riddle.

Riddle blinked, he stared at Yuu for a few seconds in shock. ‘How...wasn’t that….’ Riddle thought to himself. Riddle closed his eyes, then smiled at Yuu, “Of course, rules were made with the right reasons, and I guess...the voice of people’s hearts, huh,” he mumbled softly. ‘So...the one who saved me was…’ Riddle thought, still smiling at Yuu. ‘...I thank you greatly…’

Later on, Yuu had gone to the Missing & Found Post to check on the news of the towel’s owner. However, the ghost employee said that no one hasn't taken the towel yet. It has been more than 3 days it sat on the shelf, so Yuu decided to took it with him instead.

One day, he hoped he could return it to the original owner, and thanked them properly.

.  
.  
.

“Seriously! Trey-kun could be so mean from time to time!” Cater pouted. At the time, it was the 2nd break tie. Yuu had followed Cater for a while now, he left Grimm under Ace’s and Deuce’s eyes. They were heading to the Lecture Hall, because apparently the club didn’t have its own room. So behind Cater was a case, and on the inside was a guitar. Cater took his guitar earlier from the dorm, so Yuu could do a tryout with one of the instrument provided by the club.

“We didn’t have a room because we’re such a small club, I swear…” Cater mumbled out, grumbling. Cater got himself permission from the headmaster first to borrow the hall for a bit, so that was why they went there. Cater pulled out his phone, and tapped the keyboard multiple times, then put it in his pocket again.

“Yuu-chan, the others are on their way, so they could judge as well, okay?” Cater told Yuu. Yuu nodded, feeling a bit nervous. It had been a long time since he played for others, so he didn’t expect his performance to be good or anything.

Soon they arrived at the Lecture Hall, Cater put down his guitar at the table on the front. “Yuu-chan, I’ll go get something to drink for a bit, ‘kay? Do you want something for a chance?” Cater said. “Uuum no thanks, but thanks for offering,” Yuu said, then Cater left.

……………..

Yuu looked at Cater’s guitar case, he then hesitantly opened it. He then pulled the guitar carefully, he felt bad that he already used Cater’s guitar first without his permission, but he couldn’t help himself. Yuu strummed the strings slightly, then started to play steadily. It was quite a passionate melody, yet there was a hint of melancholic in them. Then Yuu picked the strings faster, nodding his head, following the melody. The lecture hall was big, but it was also well sound proofed. Yuu knew the fact that he was alone, making his nervousness gone in an instant.

“ ** _The cross-purposes- was just our- destiny-~ after all~ And everything went- according to script~ But since I’m not-~ tough- enough to-~ conceal sadness- thinking so~_** ” Yuu sang smoothly, the lyrics he still yet to understand. “ ** _All of answers- I~ calculated-~ entailing- sacrifices one by one~ is gonna take- away the-~ courage~ to take a- step again~~!_** ” Yuu thrummed the strings, closing his eyes, drowning into the sound.

“ ** _The..song..that I- once offered~ up to you~~ is now a~ love-song which~...is just sorrowful~...Go and fly- away blown~ by the wind!~~ to that day~ of~ summer that- we met~_** ” Yuu entered then played the guitar again, carefully because it wasn’t his. Unknowingly, from the outside of the lecture hall, multiple pairs of ears were listening to him. But Yuu didn’t care, he was in too deep now. Yuu took a breath, and sang, “ ** _The encounter was- just our destiny~ after all~ and everything- went according- to script~ If I could think- so conveniently~ I wonder if I- wouldn’t miss you~..._** ” he took another breath, “ ** _All of answers- I~ calculated-~ entailing conflicts- one- by one~ is removing the ways~ to the- far side~~!_** ”

“ ** _The..song..that I- once offered~ up to you~~ is now a~ love-song which~...is just sorrowful~...Go and fly- away blown~ by the wind!~~ to that day~ of~ summer that- we met~..._** ” Yuu thrummed the strings once again, playing it passionately.

“ ** _If the past- and~ future~ would be lost~~ I wonder if- I~ could fly~ into the sky as I wished~ If I could- erase~- one~ emotion~~ I wonder~ if I could~ feel easy by erasing ‘love’-..._** ” Yuu sang the lyrics, low and sorrow. But there was a hint of freedom in it, Yuu took a quick breath, “ ** _You ears~ eyes~ and heart~~ everything that- passed~ through them~ If I could- know all of~ them someday~~_** ” his guitar playing got paused a bit to add the atmosphere. “ ** _I wonder~ if I could properly~_** ” he paused the guitar, “ ** _Love you~ next time?_** ” he ended the lyrics. Then played the guitar again, closing the song in a couple of seconds with a loud thrum.

Yuu panted slightly, it had been a long time since he played and sang at the same time. He wondered if he could still dance and sing at the same time as well....

Clap clap clap!

“!?” Yuu turned to look at the opened lecture hall door, abruptly, to see Cater clapping his hands and behind him was Lilia clapping his hands too, and a tan skinned man, who Yuu remembered as Kalim? “Oh...My...God!! Yuu-chan! What was that!?” Cater asked excitedly. “Ahahaha! You’re really amazing!” Kalim shouted excitedly, “What was that song!? I’ve never heard of that song before!!” his eyes were literally sparkling. “Join the club, Yuu!” Lilia said, holding Yuu’s hands.

“Eh- eh eh!! W-w-w-w-were you all listen to me earlier!?” Yuu asked, flush started to form. The three nodded excitedly, “Since when!?” Yuu asked. “Heeh, I don’t really remember. But that was really! Amazing!!” Kalim grinned excitedly.

Yuu’s face grew bright red, his head feels hot, and so he immediately covered his face with both of his hands, “Awwwaaaawaawa!!!” he shouted. Yuu squatted immediately, hiding his face. “Eh?” Cater blinked. “Oi~ Yuu-chan? You’re okay?” he asked. Yuu sighed through his knees, and stood up again.

“So….” Yuu glanced away, “W-Was that...okay...seniors?” he asked, flush still visible. “Yes!!!” the three answered in unison. “Yaaay~~ Finally a new member!~” Cater cheered. “Kufufu~ Indeed. I’m pleased to have you join our beloved club, Yuu,” Lilia smiled. “From now on, nice to work with you, Yuu!” Kalim said, smiling all widely. “U-Uhmm….” Yuu cleared his throat, and smiled, “Nice to work with you all too, seniors!” he grinned.

“Since we got a new member today~” Cater hummed, and pulled out his phone, “This need to go in Magicame!~” he declared. Then all of them took Yuu in the middle, “Yaay!~” Kalim, Lilia, and Cater said in unison, and Flash! Yuu blinked, then laughed awkwardly at their cheerful expression. ‘Uuhh...I guess this is fine…’ Yuu sighed, and smiled slightly.

.  
.  
.

“Aaahh aah~ how nice~” a man with fingerless gloves said, scrolling down on the Magicame app on his phone. “The Heartslabyul guys got themselves a nice tradition of a huge feast a few days ago, y’know~” he said. The man, Ruggie, leaned on the balcony’s rail of someone’s room, “I wonder if Savanclaw has that kind of stomach filling tradition too~” he said, smirking relaxingly.

The other person in the room huffed, “...What’s so fun about a party where all you do is eat cake and cookies under the sunlight?” he wondered sarcastically. Leone glared at Ruggie, “So disgusting,” he gritted his teeth, finally commented his mind off.

“That aside,” Leona stood up, “Ruggie, how is that coming…” he asked. Ruggie giggled, “Leave it to me~” he said. “Things are coming along smoothly, y’know~ Shishishi~” he cackled. Leona smirked, “While those guys waste their time away drinking tea, we have our chance,” he huffed. “That stuck up Malleus, too,” Leona’s smirk grew wider.

“Be prepared…” Leona huffed, then laughed out loud. Evil intent, was filling up their air…

.  
.  
.

_“~The prince who always be second...I can’t wait….~”_

### Chapter 1 End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song List :  
> \- **_Calc._** , JimmyThumb-P
> 
> Thank you for supporting this Chapter 1 so far~ and thank you for always supporting the series~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using these fan-translation by:
> 
> \- **Shel_BB** : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLagN_G2VW8b9wAZs8c5ItREjuvGo3o8dM  
> \- **Kanade Musings** : https://twisted-wonderland.fandom.com/wiki/Story  
> \- **hannah** : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_WXjCf4KPB2gX2-x5Og0rQ
> 
> Special thanks for them, to make these fanfiction of Twisted Wonderland possible ^^


End file.
